Difference
by Hyugana Agustine
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto seorang pria biasa mencintai wanita kaya seperti Hinata? Bagaimana kisahnya? baca ya...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ff ini hyugana buat karna request dari **JustNaruHinaAndKibTamaLover...** Semoga kalian yang membaca juga suka ya :) ^^? ﾟﾘﾃ dan sesuai ? ﾟﾘﾄ

.

.

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bbrruugghhh**... suara map jatuh mengagetkan seorang wanita yang tengah bekerja diruangannya. Tatapannya nyalang melihat kedepan mencari tahu siapa gerangan orang yang sudah berani-berani mengganggunya.

.

"Kau lagi? Sudah berapa kali saya bilang kau jangan ceroboh membawa map-map itu"

Lihat... wanita yang kini tengah menatapku dengan sorot mata penuh kemarahan itu adalah atasanku tempat aku bekerja. Rambutnya panjang berwarna lavender, bola matanya indah bagaikan bulan, serta kulitnya yang putih bagaikan salju. Siapa saja yang baru pertama kali melihatnya pasti mengira bahwa wanita itu baik hati bak putri-putri dongeng, namun apakah kalian tahu dia sebenarnya lebih garang dari seorang penyihir dalam dongeng.

Namanya Hyuga Hinata, teman masa sekolahku duku. Tapi kami tidak pernah satu kelas, aku mengetahuinya karna sikapnya yang _over protectiv_ selalu membuat onar di sekolah. Dan sekarang disinilah aku bekerja bersamanya sebagai sekertaris kepercayaan Hyuga. Kenapa aku bisa menjadi sekertarisnya? Mudah saja karna aku adalah anak teman orangtuanya. Ya Kaa-san dan Tou-sanku memang sahabat baik Hiashi-san dimasa lalu.

Sejak kematian orangtuaku beberapa tahun yang lalu otangtuanya sudah berjanji ketika aku sudah lulus sekolah akan menjadikanku sebagai sekertaris pribadi Hinata. Awalnya aku menolak karna tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang sedikit-sedikit emosi karna hal sepele. Tapi jika aku pikir lebih dalam lagi ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mencari uang memenuhi kebutuhanku.

"Gomne ne Hinata aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya" ujarku seraya membereskan map yang berceceran.

"Jangan panggil aku Hinata jika dikantor. Panggil aku Hyuga-sama"

Sikapnya yang cuek sudah biasa aku terima. "Ha'i gomen ne Hyuga-sama. Ini saya membawakan beberapa map yang berisi surat-surat yang harus anda tandatangani" kembali aku bersuara seraya menyodorkan map-map yang kubawa tadi.

"Hmmm letakan disana" tunjuknya tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya.

Akupun menuruti perintahnya untuk menyimpan map ini disebelah meja. Ku lirikan jam yang menggantung diatas sana menunjukan pukul 12:30 itu artinya sudah masuk jam makan siang.

"Lebih baik anda makan siang dulu, sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Baiklah saya permisi" setelah mengatakan itu akupun membungkuk hormat untuk meninggalkan ruangannya.

 **Blamm!** Pintu ditutup olehnya.

"Hah~~" helaan nafas terdengar berat disana. Benar saja meladeni atasan yang seperti itu setiap hari membuatnya harus ekstra sabar.

Narutopun melangkah pergi darisana untuk makan siang bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Yyyooo Naruto" ujar Kiba salah satu teman baiknya.

"Haiii" jawabnya terlihat lesu seraya membawa makanan ditangannya.

"Kau kenapa? Dimarahi lagi oleh nene sihir itu?" Tanya Chouji yang mulutnya sudah penuh dengan makanan.

"Yahhh seperti yang kalian tahu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah atasan kita yang harus kita hormati"

"Yah kau benar" jawab Sara yang ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Makan siang sedang berlangsung semua karyawan tengah menikmati makanan yang tersaji setiap saat dikantin kantor. Namun itu bagi mereka yang pekerjaannya bisa ditinggalkan. Tapi bagi atasan mereka pekerjaan itu adalah sebuah hal yang sangat berharga, bisa mendapatkan uang untuk memberi makan mereka.

Makan pagi, makan siang bahkan makan malampun pernah ia lewatkan. Dan hari ini mungkin itu akan terulang kembali. Mengingat pekerjaan yang menumpuk dimejanya harus ia selesaikan. Tangannya tak berhenti menari diatas kertas untuk menandatangai surat-surat persetujuan darinya.

Wanita akan gila kerja ini tak pernah sedikitpun mementingkan tentang dirinya. Baginya jika ia sudah bekerja maka dirinya bukan milik dia sendiri melainkan untuk Tou-san dan perusahaannya ini.

 **Tok... tok... tokk...** kembali suara pintu harus meninstrupsi kegiatannya. Tatapannya lurus memperhatikan siapa gerangan yang membuka pintu.

 **Kkrekkk** pintu dibuka oleh si pelaku rupanya dia sekertaris pribadinya yang datang dengan makanan ditangannya.

"Gomen mengganggu Hyuga-sama. Saya membawakan makanan untuk anda."

"Aku bisa ambil sendiri kenapa harus kau repot-repot mengambilkannya?" Tanya Hinata cuek.

"Aku tahu anda pasti akan melewatkannya. Anda ingatkan bagaimana ucapan Tou-san anda? _'Naruto, kau harus menjaga Hinata'_ dan inilah caraku menjaga anda untuk tidak melupakan makan siang"

Terlihat gurat kemarahan tercetak di wajah cantik itu.

 _'Apa dia setiap hari datang bulan? Ko sensi amat ya'_ batin Naruto seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat atasannya itu.

Hinatapun beranjak dari duduknya untuk pindah menuju sebuah kursi lain diruangannya itu.

"Kemarikan makanannya" ujar Hinata yang sudah duduk manis disana.

 _'Ternyata kau lapar jugakan? Ha ha ha'_ batinnya lagi dan mendekat pada Hinata.

 **Brakk!** Nampan yang berisi makanan itu disimpan begitu saja oleh Naruto. Ia duduk dihadapan atasannya yang kini memulai makannya.

Dihadapannya kini sudah terlihat makanan yang terdiri dari nasi dan lauk pauk yang menggiurkan bagi Hinata. Tanpa aba aba apapun lagi wanita itu langsung memakan makanannya begitu lahap membuat Naruto yang melihatnya takjub dengan cara makan atasannya itu.

"Kan kau lapar. Lihat kamu begitu lahap makan seolah sudah 1 minggu kamu tidak makan Hinata hahahaha" tawa menggema diruangan itu, Hinata terdiam dengan sumpit yang mengambang hendak membawa sosis goreng dihadapannya. Namun sedetik kemudian **ccttakkk!** Sumpit ia arahkan pada orang didepannya dan tepat sasaran kedua sumpit itu mengapit bibir rombeng sekertarisnya.

"Urusaii, jika kau bicara terus akan aku jadikan kau makan siangku. Ahahahahah" terdengat tawa setan lagi-lagi menggema diruangan sepi itu. Naruto diam tak berkutik dengan mulut yang masih mengapit dibibirnya.

Namun dalam hatinya ia tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tertawa seperti itu _'yokatta Hinata'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:00 sore tak terasa waktu pulang sudah tiba. Naruto sudah membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pulang keapartemen sederhananya.

"Minna aku duluan ya. Jaa" pamitnya pada rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Langkah kaki panjang itu terus melangkah dengan cepat untuk segera sampai menuju kediamannya dan mengistirahatkan badannya yang sudah letih bekerja seharian.

Naruto sudah berdiri menunggu lift didepannya terbuka. **Ting!** Beruntung ia tidak harus menunggu lama, akhirnya lift itu terbuka memperlihatkan seseorang yang ia kenal juga ada disana. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya terbelelak lebar melihat orang yang berada disana terduduk seraya menahan sakit.

"Hi...hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan terduduk dihadapannya.

Hiantapun menoleh melihat siapa gerangan yang menyapanya "ma...magh ku kambuh" ujarnya lirih dengan keringat yang sudah membanjiri dahinya.

"HAHH? Apa mamah?"

"MAGHHHHH KUNING BAKAAAAA"

Naruto sedikit kaget diteriaki seperti itu oleh Hinata "o...oh go...gomen aku tidak jelas tadi dengarnya. Kalau begitu ayo aku antar kamu pulang" ujar Naruto seraya membantu Hinata berdiri. Tapi wanita itu menolak diajak pulang oleh Naruto "tidak... aku ti...tidak mau pulang. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu" ujarnya.

"Tidak kau harus pulang Hinata" tanpa persetujuan dari siempunya Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata.

"Kkkyyyaaa kau apa-apaan. Turunkan aku kuning aku harus bekerja" teriak Hinata yang kini sudah ada dalam gendongannya.

Namun Naruto tidak menghiraukannya ia terus melangkah untuk membawa Hinata pulang tak peduli dengan tatapan dari beberpa pekerja lain yang melihat Naruto menggendong atasan mereka. Ada yang terheran-heran ada juga yang cuek melihat mereka.

Naruto dan Hinata kini sudah berada ditempat parkir menuju mobil Hinata berada. Karna ia tidak mempunyai mobil jadi ia harus membawa Hinata dengan mobil wanita itu.

"Mana kuncinya" ujar Naruto meminta kunci mobil Hinata.

"Kau bodah atau pura-pura bodoh. Kunci dan tasku ada diatas bakaaaaaa" ujar Hinata yang kini sudah kesal dengan kelakuan pegawainya itu.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali keatas jangan kemana-mana" ujarnya dan berlalu dari sana.

Narutopun kembali keatas untuk membawakan barang-barang Hinata diatas sana. Sedangkan Hinata kini terduduk menyender pada mobilnya seraya mendekap lututnya sendiri. Menahan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung reda.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya Naruto kembali seraya membawakan tas Hinata. Melihat wanita itu terduduk tak berdaya membuatnya tak tega melihatnya "ayo Hinata kita pulang" ujar Naruto dengan suara yang begitu lembut "eeuummm" angguk Hinata lemah tanpa penolakan sama sekali.

Narutopun membantu Hinata untuk duduk dijok mobilnya, memakaikan _seat belt_ untuknya dan segera memajukan mobil wanita itu. Namun tatapan Naruto terpaku pada wajah yang kini tengah pucat itu hatinya entah kenapa merasakan sakit melihat wanita disampingnya tengah terluka.

Tanpa sadar iapun membuka jaket yang selalu ia pakai untuk Naruto selimutkan pada Hinata.  
Hinata yang sedari tadi menutup mata sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya merasa terkejut merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba "aku tidak ingin melihat kau kedinginan" ujar Naruto dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap pria disampingnya dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya.

Perjalanan menuju pulang harus sedikit terlambat melihat jalanan yang begitu padat. Naruto harus mengumpat kesal merasa terganggu laju mobilnya harus terhenti.

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada didalam lift?" Kembali Naruto bersuara untuk menghilangkan kesunyian ini.

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya memandang kedepan kini menoleh kesamping "aku tadi ingin kebawah mengambil berkas yang semalam sudah aku kerjakan dan lupa aku bawa keatas dan tiba-tiba saja maghku kambuh dan berakhir seperti ini." ujar Hinata menjalaskan.

Naruto terdiam mendengarkannya "lain kali jangan pernah menunda makan. Kamu tahukan jika kamu sudah mempunyai magh seharusnya jangan menyepelekan soal waktu makan"

"Itukan karna kerjaanku"

"Jangan banyak alasan kerjaan bisa ditunda dulu"

"Tidak bis_"

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu. Kau harus berubah jangan terlalu gila akan bekerja Hinata"

"Kau berani-beraninya mengucapkan hal itu pada atasanmu"

"Kamu memang atasanku di kantor namun jika diluar kamu adalah temanku yang harus aku jaga"

Setelah mengatakan itu Narutopun kembali melajukan mobil Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan terakhir Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka akhirnya sampai dikediaman Hyuga, Naruto kembali menggendong Hinata membuat Tou-san dan maid-maid yang melihatnya terkejut "ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Hiashi melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Magh Hinata kambuh" ujar Naruto dan langsung membawa Hinata kekamarnya.

Setelah mengantarkan Hinata kekamarnya akhirnya wanita itu bisa tangani oleh maid-maid Hyuga disana.

Narutopun berjalan untuk pulang namun langkahnya terhenti kala Hiashi menyapanya.

"Naruto bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ha'i"

Merekapun kini tengah berada diteras kediaman Hyuga. Ditemani dengan teh hangat dengan beberapa makanan manis menemani mereka yang tengah melihat pemandangan senja yang begitu menentramkan hati.

"Naruto, kau tahukan bagaimana dia begitu gila akan kerjaannya?" Ujar Hiashi memulai pembicaraannya.

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan ini hanya menganggukan kepala mendengarkan ucapan selanjutnya dari Hiashi.

"Aku ingin kau terus menjaganya. Karna aku percaya kau bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik. Aku harap kau selalu ada disampingnya untuk selamanya. Memang semua ini adalah kesalahanku maka dari itu aku ingin kau mengembalikan Hinata pada dirinya. Kau bisakan?"

Akhirnya pria itu sudah berada dikediamannya. Menatap langit-langit dan memikirkan ucapan Hiashi yang beberapa waktu silam ia dengarkan. Menjaga seorang wanita yang belum lama ia kenal. Pertemuan pertamanya bagaikan kesan terindah bagi Naruto. Namun apakah pria itu mampu menjaganya sebagaimana yang diamanatkan Hiashi?

Teringat wajah sang ibu dan ayahnya kala mereka masih berada disampingnya, menemaninya dan memanjakannya. Sekarang hanya ada dia seorang. Menyukupi kebutuhan hidup yang terus berjalan. Mengingat kembali pesan sang ayah bahwa ia harus menjadi seorang anak yang kuat dan tangguh dalam menjalani hidup yang setiap waktu demi waktu terus berubah menjadi lebih keras.

Teringat bagaimana amanat sang ibu yang terus saja terngiang dalam pikirannya bahwa ia harus membahagiakan siapa saja yang akan menjadi pemilik hatinya. Harus menjaga wanita yang ia cintai sebagai mana ia menjaga ibu kandungnya.

Ingatan demi ingatan itu terus bermunculan dalam pikirannya. Ucapan kedua orang tuanya serta ucapan Hiashi menjadi satu dalam benaknya. Hatinya kini merasakan bahwa ia memang harus menjaga wanita itu.

Wanita yang belum begitu ia kenal. Wanita yang membuatnya harus berpikir ulang untuk bersamanya. Wanita arogan, wanita gila kerja yang membuatnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatasinya.

Apakah ia harus menyanggupi ucapan Hiashi dengan tulus? Atau terpaksa karna ia harus membalas budi karna kebaikan mereka?

Semua hanya tergantung pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana menyikapi semua masalah yang terus berdatangan padanya.

Tbc...

 **Semoga suka ya minna-san. Jaa jangan lupa reviews ya^^ ... jika ada kritik dan saran silahkan ? ﾟﾘﾄ** **:D :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Pairing : NaruHina**

.

Gomen jika kelanjutannya lama... biasa tugas dunia nyata harus segera diselesaikan hehe gomen ne minna san... baiklah selamat membaca :D ^^

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang suasana begitu cerah saat ini. Seorang pria masih menggeliat indah? diatas ranjangnya merasa terusik oleh sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Eeuunngghhh" lenguhan manja terdengar pelan disana. Menarik kembali selimut menutupi seluruh tubungnya.

 **Tttrriinnggg...**

 **Ttrrriiinnggg...**

 **Ttrriiinngggg...**

Suara ponsel diatas nakas tak sedikitpun membuat ia bergeming dari tidurnya. "Nngghhhh Kaa-san sebentar lagi" gumamnya seraya meraba-raba untuk mencari ponselnya yang terus berbunyi.

 **Klikk!** Panggilan dijawab sampai sedetik kemudian...

 _ **'BAAKKAAAAA KAU DIMANA HAHHH? KEMBALIKAN MOBILLL GUEEE'**_ teriak seorang wanita disebrang sana, membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget dan bangun dari tidurnya. Segera ia menjauhkan ponsel untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menelponnya pagi sekali.

Dannn taraaaa... tertera nama Hyuga Hinata dilayar, netra sapphire itu terbelalak sempurna "Go...gomen Hinata a...aku lupa baiklah 10 menit lagi aku akan kesana"

 **Klikk!** Telpon dimatikan secara sepihak olehnya. Tahukah ia bahwa wanita itu sekarang tengah berkacak pinggang? bisa-bisanya bawahannya itu memutuskan panggilannya. "Dasarr kuning baka" rutuknya melipatkan tangan didepan dada menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya menggunakan mobilnya sendiri. Kenapa demikian? Karna ya mobil miliknya dibawa oleh sekertarisnya atas suruhan sang Tou-san.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain pria yang akan menjadi sasaran amukannya tengah tergesa-gesa untuk bersiap menjemput tuan putrinya. Sampai iapun tidak melihat disana ada air bekas ia mandi sampaii **bbrruukkkk!** Narutopun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.  
"I...itaaiii kenapa aku bisa sesial ini?" Gumamnya seraya berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Manik blue sapphire itu menatap jam dinding yang selalu menempel diruang tvnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat jarum jam itu sudah menunjukan angka 9 dan itu artinya waktu 1 jam sudah terbuang bagi wanita yang kini menunggu kedatangannya.

"GAWAATTTTTT bisa-bisa aku kena amukannya lagi" teriak Naruto histeris dan langsung menyabet tas dan kunci mobilnya.

 **Bbrrmmmmm!** Pedal gas ditekan kuat-kuat mobil itu melaju dengan kencang dijalanan yang untungnya masih dalam keadaan sunyi sepi.

.

Hentakan sepatu high heals terdengar nyaring disana. Sudah beberapa kali ia menggerutu menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Sudah kesekian kalinya wanita itu melirik jam yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya.

"Kuning baka awass saja kau ya. Eeuugghhhh sudahlah daripada lama mending aku naik taxi saja." Gumamnya, namun langkahnya harus terhenti saat ponsel pintarnya berbunyi nyaring. Tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya iapun langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya moshi-moshi"

 ** _'Hyuga-sama apa anda lupa bahwa hari inikan ada rapat. Clien sudah menunggu dari tadi'_**

Mata lavender itu membulat sempurna mendengar pekerjanya memberitahukan hal penting itu "iyaa saya masih dijalan. Tunggu eeuummm 20 menit lagi. Ok, tolong tahan dulu sebentar cliennya"

 **Klikk! Bbrrmmm!** Panggilan terputus bersamaan dengan mobil berhenti didepannya.

Kaca mobil itu terbuka menampilkan sekertrisnya yang membuat ia kesal hari ini "gomen Hinata aku kesiangan" ujarnya. Tanpa menjawab ucapan Naruto, Hinata berjalan dan masuk duduk disampingnya. "Lajukan mobil ini ke kantor dalam waktu 20 menit jika sampai lebih akan aku potong gajimu"

Aura hitam menguar dalam tubuh atasannya itu membuat Naruto merinding melihat wajah suram dari Hinata. "Gleekk" menelan ludahpun terasa sulit untuk dilakukan. Narutopun hanya mengangguk ragu mendengar permintaan dari atasannya itu, bagaimana tidak bisa sampai kekantor hanya dalam waktu 20 menit? Sedangkan jarak dari kediaman Hyuga menuju sana harus menempuh jarak 5 km.

Namun bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya jika tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan gila dari atasan sekaligus temannya ini. Dengan percaya dirinya iapun kembali menginjak pedal gas dan berlalu dari sana dengan cepat sampai Hinata terdorong kedepan untung saja ia sudah mengenakan _seat belt_ nya kalau tidak wajah cantik itu bisa terbentur kekaca mobil.

.

Namun harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan waktu 20 menit nyatanya sudau terlewati menjadi 45 menit. Wajah muram serta penuh dengan keemosian menguar kembali disana. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa. Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun Hinata langsung saja turun dari mobilnya meninggalkan ketakutan sekertarisnya yang masih berada didalam mobil.

 **Tukk .. tuk... tukk...** suara sepatunya terdengar nyaring "haaahhh~" Narutopun menghembuskan nafasnya dalam dan segera keluar dari mobil menyusul Hinata.

 **Tingg!** Lift yang ditunggu oleh Hinatapun terbuka. Iapun masuk kedalam dan tak berapa lama Naruto berlari kearahnya.  
Didalam lift menuju lantai 3 keduanya tidak bersuara. Naruto tahu jika Hinata sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini sulit untuk diajak berkomunikasi.

Akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega, lift yang membawa mereka keatas sudah tiba. Hinata dan Narutopun berjalan menuju ruang rapat yang seharusnya beberapa menit yang lalu sudah berjalan.

 **Brakk!** Pintu dibuka oleh Hinata. Namun tatapannya tidak melihat cliennya yang akan rapat untuk melakukan kerjasama antar perusahaan. "Hyuga-sama" ujar pekerja Hinata yang tadi menelponnya.

"Mana cliennya? Apakah dia tengah menunggu diruangan?" Tanya Hinata yang masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"A...ano Hyuga-sama cliennya sudah pergi 20 menit yang lalu." Ujar Akiko nama pekerja itu yang bertugas menerima tamu.

"APPAAAAA? YA AMPUNNN" Hinata berteriak histeris membuat ketiga pekerjanya yanga berada disana termasuk Naruto terkaget-kaget mendengar teriakannya.

Hinata terlihat frustasi mendengar bahwa cliennya telah pergi, seraya memegang dahi yang tertutup poni rata itupun Hinata nampak kesal dibuatnya "KENAPAA KAU TIDAK MENCEGAHNYA? APAKAH KAU TIDAK TAHU CLIEN ITU SANGAT PENTING BUAT PERUSAHAAN INI. KKAUU NARUTO IKUT KERUANGAN SAYA" gerutunya lagi membuat semuanya terdiam tak berkutik.

Sepeninggalan Hinata dan Naruto terdengar bisik-bisik diruangan itu "haahhh~ memangnya salah siapa clien itu pergi" gerutu Akiko seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Yahh kau benar itukan bukan salah kita" jawab Shizuka temannya.

"Sudahlah kita kembali bekerja saja" lanjut Akiko lagi dan berlalu dari sana disusul oleh Shizuka.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain...

Naruto kini tengah menghadapi masa tersulitnya. Ia tahu bahwa kejadian hari adalah karna kesalahannya. Maka dari itu iapun sudah menyiapkan mental untuk mendengarkan semua ocehan dari wanita yang kini tengah menatapnya begitu intens.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada suara yang begitu dingin.

"Gleekk" iapun kembali menelan ludah "aku tahu semua ini karna kesalahanku. Aku minta maaf Hinata a_"

"Jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan itu. Ini adalah kantor"

"A...aahhh ha'i. Gomennasai Hyuga-sama saya tidak sengaja. Baiklah saya akan mempertanggungjawabkannya"

Namun sebelum Hinata menjawab ucapannya suara telpon yang selalu bertengger manis dimejanya berbunyi, dengan cepat wanita itupun mengangkatnya ** _'Hyuga Hinata gomen sepertinya kerjasama kita tidak bisa berlanjut'_** ujar sipenelpon yang ternyata adalah cliennya.

"A...ahhh apakah anda bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi? Bukankah kerjasama itu sudah disetujui?" Jawab Hinata harap-harap cemas.

 ** _'Saya bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi asalkan kau bersedia menerima tawaran saya'_**

"Baiklah apa itu?"

 _ **'Kau harus membuat sebuah liontin bertaburkan kristal hanya dalam 1 hari. Jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya maka saham yang sudah saya tanam sebesar 5 M itu akan saya tarik kembali'**_

"Baiklah saya terima tawaran itu"

 _ **'Bagus besok saya akan ambil hasilnya'**_

 **Klikk!** Panggilan terputus.

Yah benar, perusahaan Hyuga ini memang mengelola emas menjadi berbagai macam perhiasan. Dan tentu Hinatalah yang kini menggantikan posisi sang ayah menjadi desainer perhiasan. Memang sejak kecil Hinata sudah dilatih menjadi ahli menggambar untuk menciptakan sebuah karya yang akan dituangkan dalam perhiasan.

Hyuga Corp sudah terkenal sejak dulu dengan keindahan desain perhiasannya. Namun sejak Hiashi semakin tua dan ide-ide desainnya masih itu-itu saja perusahaannya pun mengalami penurunan dan pada akhirnya sejak Hinata lulus 2 tahun dari sekolah menengah atasnya wanita itupun langsung diangkat menjadi pemimpin Hyuga Corp ini. Sampai sekarang usianya sudah mencapai 23 tahun iapun selalu menuangkan ide-ide menariknya.

"Ada apa Hyuga-sama?" Tanya Naruto sekertarisnya yang kini sudah berusia 24 tahun itu terlihat kebingungan melihat perubahan dari raut wajah Hinata.

"Dia menginginkan kerja sama ini berlanjut dengan 1 syarat"

"Apa itu?"

"Liontin dengan butiran kristal asli" **Bbrakk!** Terdengar meja digebrak oleh Hinata bersamaan dengan melangkahnya kaki itu pergi untuk segera menuju ruangan khusus pembuatan perhiasan.

Narutopun membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Liontin dengan butiran kristal asli? Jangan bercanda meskipun ini adalah perusahaan perhiasan yang setiap harinya selalu menerima bongkahan emas namun masih jarang orang yang menjual kristal ke perusahaan itu.

"Hyuga-sama tunggu" lanjut Naruto berlari menyusul Hinata.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Hinata diruangan khusus itu iapun menyuruh semua pekerjanya berhenti mengerjakan semua pekerjaan mereka. Khusus hari ini ruangan itu akan diisi oleh dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Hinata ingin fokus dalam pembuatan liontin yang menjadi syarat kerja sama antar perusahaan itu.

Sepeninggalan pekerjanya yang berjumlah 20 orang, ruangan itu terlihat sangat luas dan begitu sepi. Mesin-mesin yang masih terdengar gaduh beberapa menit yang lalu kini berhenti seketika. Hinatapun mulai melangkah menuju satu bangku yang menjadi tempatnya untuk bekerja menciptakan desain-desain cantik disana.

Tangan putih itu terulur membawa selembar kertas dan pensil. Garis demi garis mulai ia tuangkan disana "bagaimanapun juga aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini" gumamnya.

Saking serius ia mengerjakannya Hinata sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa kini sekertarisnya sudah duduk disampingnya melihat ia bekerja. Entah apa yang ia rasakan didalam hatinya, namun yang jelas tatapan itu menyendu melihat Hinata yang tengah bekerja.

"Hinata apakah kamu sudah sarapan?" Kembali iapun bertanya.  
Namun hanya gelengan yang ia dapatkan. Ya memang itulah kebiasaan atasannya selalu menyepelekan soal makan.

"Kalau begitu aku bawakan dulu ya"

"Hhmmm"

Narutopun berlalu dari sana menuju kantin yang berada dilantai 2 perusahaan.

.

"Naruto" ujar seseorang menghampirinya.

"Ahhh Sakura-chan. Ada apa?"

Ya nama orang yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Sakura. Sahabat baik dimasa sekolahnya. Tentu Hinata menerima lamaran kerja gadis musim semi itu karna ia tahu bahwa kemampuan Sakura dalam merancang perhiasan lumayan handal. Tak hanya Sakura bahkan gadis yang rambutnya selalu dipony tailpun bekerjasama dalam perusahaan ini. Hal itu dikarenakan Hinata dulu berteman akrab dengan mereka berdua. Posisi Sakura dalam perusahaan ini menduduki sebagai kepala bagian pemasaran. Sedangkan Ino adalah model yang sudah dikontrak untuk mempromosikan segala perhiasan yang sudah dibuat oleh tangan ahli Hinata.

"Aku dengar dia mengamuk lagi ya?" Ujarnya seraya berjalan berdampingan bersama.

"Ya seperti itulah dan semua itu karna ulahku"

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kemarin mobilnya dibawa olehku, itu juga aku disuruh sama Tou-sannya. Dan karna aku bangun kesiangan makanya rapat penting yang seharusnya terjadi hari ini harus batal" jawab Naruto merutuki semua kebodohannya.

"Hhmmm... pantas saja. Apakah kamu tidak merasakan ada sesuatu disini?" Lanjut Sakura seraya memegang dadanya membuat Naruto mengerenyitkan dahi bingung.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Hahhh~ kau kan sudah lama bekerja bersama-sama dengan Hinata. Apakah kau tidak merasakan sesuatu terhadapnya? Suka misalnya?"

"APAA.? Su...suka? Entahlah aku bingung" jawabnya seraya mengampil nampan untuk diisi dengan berbagai makanan.

Mereka berdua kini memang sudah sampai di kantin "aku yakin kau pasti mempunyai perasaan itu. Oke ganbatte aku kesana dulu ya" **pukk!** Tepukan dibahu kanannya dilayangkan oleh wanita itu dan berlalu dari sana membuat beberapa pertanyaan sudah memenuhi pikirannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan hal itu lagi Narutopun langsung mengambil beberapa makanan untuk sarapan pagi bersama Hinata.

.

Tangan putih itu kini tengah menari diatas kertas, menggambar desain demi desain yang dari tadi sudah ia ciptakan. Namun dari 10 desain yang sudah Hinata gambar tak ada 1pun yang menurutnya bagus untuk menjadi jaminan.

 **Brrakk!** "Hhaahhhh" iapun menaruh pensil itu seraya memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk mengusir rasa penat yang melanda.

Tak berapa lama Narutopun datang dengan nampannya. Bisa dilihat disana uap dari sup miso menandakan bahwa sup itu masih hangat. Aroma lauk pauk masuk ke indra penciumannya membuat Hinata tidak sabar untuk menyantap sarapannya itu.

"Mana sarapanku" pintanya pada Naruto, membuat pria itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ini" ujarnya seraya meletakan sup miso, nasi dan lauk pauk lainnya.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Hinatapun langsung memakannya membuat Naruto mematung dengan sumpit yang mengambang diudara "Hinata... ka...kau sudah tidak makan berapa hari?"

Mendengar itu otomatis Hinata menghentikan sumpitnya. Dengan makanan yang sudah memenuhi mulutnya Hinata menatap sekertarisnya itu "diamm kau... baka. Kau makan sarapanmu dan diamlah" ujarnya serya melanjutkan kembali makannya.

 _'Hahh selalu saja seperti ini. Apakah dia tidak bosan ya selalu marah-marah? Benar, mungkin dia setip hari mengalami men*truasi. Ckckck'_ batinnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu sarapan merekapun berakhir. Hinata kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sedangkan Naruto tengah mengatur jadwal Hinata. Suasana begitu hening disana, tentu saja mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari diluar sana ada 2 orang model cantik tengah mengintip kebersamaan atasan dengan sekertarisnya itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan ratu gosip yang sudah terkenal sejak dibangku sekolahnya. Ya dia adalah Yamanaka Ino seorang model yang bekerjasama dengan Hyuga Corp ini.

"Lihat apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa mereka itu cocok" ujarnya sepelan mungkin pada temannya yang sesama model.

"Ya kau memang benar Ino. Apakah mereka pura-pura cuek ya?"

"Hahaha bagaimanapun juga aku mendukung kebersamaan mereka" lanjut Ino lagi pada Tenten. Wanita asal China itu memang sudah lama menjadi model yang selalu mempromosikan perhiasan dari Hyuga Corp ini.

"Hihihi aku juga mendukung mereka. Sudah ayo kita pergi mungkin Hyuga-sama lupa bahwa sekarang ada pemotretan."

"Baiklah kita tidak boleh mengganggu mereka. Hhhaahhhh indahnya jatuh cinta" ujar Ino seraya merentangkan tangannya dan berlalu darisana.

.

.

.

11 jam berlalu keadaan kantor sekarang sudah menyepi. Banyak dari pekerjanya sudah pulang dan mengistirahatkan dirinya dirumah masing-masing. Beberapa ruangan kantor sudah gelap gulita, namun masih ada 1 ruangan yang masih terang dan itu adalah ruangam khusus pengolahan emas. Pemimpin Hyuga Corp ini masih bekerja menyelesaikan yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya. Bagaimanapun juga perusahaan ini tergantung padanya.

Keringat bercucuran didahinya membuat rambut indah itu menjadi lepek. Kacamata khusus itu tak pernah lepas dari matanya, tentu saja uap panas dari alat peleburan emas itu begitu menusuk.

Tangannya terus bergerak kesana kemari. Mulai dari emas batangan kemudian diproses dengan cara digiling sesuai berat dan ukuran, selanjutnya dilakukan pengerutan dalam lubang dengan bentuk yang diinginkan. Kemudian dililit menyerupai spiral, selanjutnya dipotong-potong dan disambungkan dengan mematri potongan-potongan tersebut menjadi sebuah kalung dengan motif rantai.

"Hhaahhh~" desahnya seraya mengelap keringat yang tak henti bercucuran.

Tanpa Hinata sadari diluar ruangan itu Naruto mengintip bagaimana Hinata bekerja. Entah kenapa rasa sedih menyelimuti hatinya. Sakit. Perasaan itu terus mendominasi perasaan pria kuning itu _'gomen Hinata'_ batinnya dan masuk kedalam sana.

"Hinata" ujarnya membuat Hinata menoleh kedatangannya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya" senyum Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Tidak Hinata kamu pasti bisa menyelesaikannya"  
Hinatapun menggeleng dan lagi-lagi tersenyum padanya membuat Naruto semakin bersalah dibuatnya "ide yang sudah ada kini hilang entah kemana. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya" lanjut Hinata lagi, menyenderkan punggungnya untuk mengusir rasa penat.

Narutopun ikut duduk disampingnya, menatap wanita yang berada disampingnya tengah menengadahkan kepala seraya menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hinata apakah kamu tahu pusaran air di danau sebelah barat Konoha?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Hinata tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Kata orang-orang pusaran itu sangat indah loh. Berwarna biru sapphire seperti mataku ini" ucapannya itu membut Hinata bergeming dan menatap matanya.

Iris sapphire bertemu dengan iris lavender. Tatapan itu terjadi, Hinata terus saja menatap mata indah didepannya. Begitupun sebaliknya Narutopun terbuai dengan keindahan mata wanita yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Indahhh" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Eehhh" lonjak Naruto terkaget dengan gumaman yang terdengar olehnya.

Sedetik kemudian mata bulan itu terbelalak seolah mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga "KAAUUUU ku pikir kau ini bodoh. Hahahaha tak ku sangka kau memberikan sebuah ide yang cemerlang" ujar Hinata kembali semangat.

"Haahh? Apa maksudmu? Ide apa?" Tanya Naruto bodoh.

"Hhmmm kau memang baka hahah. Kenapa kau tidak dari tadi kesini"

"Akukan harus mengurus jadwalmu"

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau tahu..." tangan Hinata entah kenapa tiba-tiba terulur menangkup kedua pipi dengan tiga goresan kumis kucing itu. Dengan menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya Hinata mengelus pelan kedua mata Naruto yang sudah tertutup.

Ddeeeggg... sebuah perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Tangkupan hangat dari tangan Hinata membuat ia menjadi teringat akan sosok ibu yang sudah lama meninggalkannya. Serasa sudah tidak ada pergerakan dimatanya Narutopun kembali membuka mata. Tatapan itu kembali bertemu seolah hanya mata merekalah yang kini berbicara.

Wanita itupun tak menyadari apa yang ia perbuat sudah memberikan rasa nyaman pada pria itu "aahh aku harus kerja kembali" ujar Hinata mulai melepaskan tangkupannya.

Namun **ggrreepp!** Kedua tangan tan itu mencegah untuk melepaskannya "aku ingin merasakan lebih lama lagi" ujar Naruto tanpa sadar memegang kedua tangan Hinata.

 **Plass!** "Jangan bodoh aku harus bekerja" jawab Hinata dengan kasar melepaskan tangannya. Naruto merasakan kehilangan setelah Hinata melepaskan tangkupan itu.

"Hhaahh~. Jadi apa idemu dari mataku Hinata"

"Hhmmm. Jadi begini aku akan membuat kalung dengan bandulnya membentuk mata dan bola mata itu berbentuk spiral seperti pusaran air danau itu. Ohh ya apakah kamu bisa menggambarkan bagaimana bentuk pusaran itu"

 **Jtekk!** Suara jentikan jari menggema disana "aahh Hinata aku punya ide bagus. Sini aku gambarkan"

*Tunggu apakah dia bisa menggambar? Eeemmmm (pose berpikir) entahlah kita lihat saja...

Tangan tan itu menari diatas kertas putih, memberikan coretan demi coretan yang sudah tertuang indah disana. Tanpa ada yang tahu sebenarnya pria itu pintar dalam hal menggambar. Dan tentu saja ia bisa dengan mudah menggambarkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ucap Naruto dengan menunjukan hasil gambarannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu itu?"

"Lihat ini adalah bentuk mata. Didalamnya tergambar pusaran yang nantinya akan dihiasi oleh kriatal. Dan yang menjadi warna disini adalah lavender kita buat dari bubuk emas yang sudah diwarnai. Bagaimana menurutmu"

"Ohh jadi menurutmu warna yang mendominasinya adalah blue sapphire dan lavender?"

"Ya seperti mata kita berdua. Ohh ya apakah kita mempunyai kristal?"

"Ide yang cemerlang. Kristal aku punya dan tentu ini adalah simpanan dari mendiang Kaa-san" ucap Hinata dengan suara lirih membuat Naruto tidak enak hati melihatnya "apakah tidak apa-apa? Itukan sangat berharga"

Hinata menggeleng serata tersenyum "tak apa ini semua aku lakukan untuk perusahaan ini juga. Kaa-san juga berkata aku harus bisa memanfaatkan ini suatu saat nanti. Baiklah aku akan mulai memperkerjakannya"

Hinatapun mulai merancang hasil desain dari Naruto.  
Sedangkan pria itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Jujur sekarang ia benar-benar meras bersalah _'gomen ne Hinata. Apakah aku sudah membebani wanita yang kucintai?... eehhh apa cinta? Benarkah? Jika dilihat-lihat Hinata memang cantik. Tidak hanya cantik dia juga wanita yang tangguh penuh dengan tanggungjawab. Eehhh apaan sih. Sadarlah kau bakaaa... kau harus sadar kau siapa dan Hinata siapa'_ ujarnya membatin seraya menatap Hinata yang masih bekerja.

.

Dalam keheningan malam hanya terdengar suara mesin dari ruangan itu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 03:00 dini hari. Pekerjaan itu dilanjutkan oleh Naruto karna dia merasa tidak enak jika Hinata terus-terusan bekerja sedangkan dia hanya memperhatikan akhirnyapun Naruto berinisiatif untuk mengambil alih.

 **Bbrrugg!** Terdengar suara disampingnya. Rupa-rupanya itu adalah Hinata yang kini sudah jatuh terlelap kealam mimpinya. Pandangan blue sapphire itupun menatap kearah Hinata tersenyum melihat wajah damai yang cantik itu tengah tertidur. Tanpa sadar tangan tan itu terulur membelai surai lepek Hinata. Iapun membuka jas yang selalu ia pakai untuk diselimutkan pada Hinata. Kembali wajahnya tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Yoshh aku akan menyelesaikannya" ujarnya dan kembali melanjutkan liontin yang sebentar lagi akan jadi.

Tbc...

 **Baiklah sampai disini dulu semoga suka ya. Jaa. jangan lupa reviews ya ^^ :D :)**

 **untuk balasan reviews hyugana jawab di pm ya :) ^^ jaa Arigato yang sudah ngreviews :) ^^ dan arigato juga yang udah nunggu fic ini :) :D ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

Aku mulai membuka mata saat kurasakan cahaya hangat menerpa wajahku. Baru saja aku tertidur saat jam menunjukan 05:30 pagi, tubuhku terasa ngilu saat terbangun dari tidur. Benar saja, seharian aku berada di kantor dan tidak pulang ke apartemen. Alasannya adalah karna aku harus menyelesaikan sebuah liontin yang tentunya menjadi tanggungjawabku juga. Aku merasa lega karna bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa membebankan wanita yang aku suka. Tunggu suka? Semalaman aku memikirkan ucapan Sakura kemarin. Ternyata aku baru sadar jika perasaan itu tumbuh tanpa pernah aku duga dan tak pernah aku sangka. Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi mengingat kebersamaan kami sudah hampir 5 tahun lamanya.

Sebagai seorang sekertaris yang selalu berdekatan dengan atasannya membuatku tak menyadari datangnya perasaan itu.

Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta pada wanita dengan paras cantik, pekerja keras, penuh dengan tanggungjawab. Meskipun aku tahu sikapnya yang arogan membuat sebagian orang pasti akan jengah dengannya. Namun apakah kalian tahu? Disisi lain wanita itu memiliki sikap baik hati yang tak ada satu orangpun tahu. Yang jelas aku pernah merasakannya.

Kulirikan pandanganku kearah samping, disana masih aku lihat wajahnya yang terlelap tidur. Aku tidak sanggup untuk membangunkannya. Aku tahu menjadi seorang pemimpin tidak semudah yang orang lain bayangkan. Ku kembali mengelus rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Aku tersenyum merasakan betapa lembutnya rambut lavendernya ini.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu" gumamku sepelan mungkin.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Tanpa sadar aku terlelap begitu saja. Kurasakan ada sentuhan hangat mengelus pangkal kepalaku. Apa itu Tou-san? Tidak aku yakin ini bukan di rumah. Setelah aku tidak lagi merasakan sentuhan hangat itu kumulai membuka mata. Pandangan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah seorang pria yang ada disampingku tengah tersenyum hangat padaku. Pantas saja aku merasakan hangat walaupun tidur disini ternyata jas abu inilah yang menyelimutiku. Ya aku yakin jas ini adalah miliknya. Ku lihat kesekeliling ternyata liontin itu sudah jadi. Rupa-rupanya sekertariskulah yang menyelesaikannya.

Hahhh ternyata dia tidak sebodoh yang aku kira.  
Kerja bagus... Naruto

.

Mereka bangun dengan penampilan acak-acakannya. Hinatapun buru-buru pergi menuju ruang privatenya yang ada dikantor untuk berganti pakaian dan mandi. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia hanya menuju toilet dan melakukan kegiatan lainnya disana.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10:00 itu artinya clien yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sebentar lagi akan tiba di Hyuga Corp. Hinata serta sekertarisnya Naruto sudah ada didepan pintu masuk untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Rambut merah menyala mulai terlihat saat dia sudah keluar dari mobilnya. Jas hitam menambah kegagahannya. Senyum cerah bertengger indah diwajah Hinata, begitupun dengan Naruto. Ia tersenyum seraya membawa sebuah kotak yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah liontin yang akan menjadi syarat kerjasama mereka.

"Silahkan duduk Sabaku-san" ujar Akiko sebagai penerima tamu.

Clien yang bernama Sabaku beserta pegawai-pegawainya duduk didalam sebuah ruangan. Disusul dengan Hinata dan Naruto yang duduk didepannya.

"Seperti yang sudah anda inginkan saya menerima tawaran itu. Dan inilah kesepakatannya" ujar Hinata seraya membuka kotak yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Kotakpun terbuka, menampilkan sebuah liontin indah dengan bandul sebuah mata. Kristal yang menghiasinya nampak berkilauan terkena sinar lampu diruangan itu. Mata biru-hijau pucat itu terbelalak melihat keindahan perhiasan itu didepannya.

"Bagaimana bisa anda membuat sebuah liontin seindah ini?" Tanyanya seraya membawa liontin itu untuk dilihatnya lebih dekat.

"Sebenarnya itu semua adalah ide dari sekertaris saya. Dan dia juga yang sudah menyelesaikannya" jawab Hinata.

"Aahhh... tapi tak apalah yang penting aku sangat menyukainya..."

 **Blugg!** Suara kotak liontin itu ditutup olehnya "baiklah seperti yang sudah aku sepakatkan. Saham yang sudah aku tanam di Hyuga Corp ini akan berlanjut. Serta kerjasama kita akan terus berjalan. Ok saya permisi dulu"

"Ha'i arigato gozaimasu Sabaku-san" ujar Hinata seraya membungkuk hormat mempersilahkan Cliennya untuk pergi.

"Yyyeeeee akhirnya perusahaan ini akan terus berjaya" lanjut Hinata setelah kepergian cliennya "dan ohh ya untukmu Naruto aku akan memberikan bonus yang luarrrr biasa untukmu" girangnya dan berlalu darisana membuat Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

 _'Baguslah jika dia bahagia. Tapi aku janji akan membawa liontin itu lagi untukmu. Karna aku tahu kristal yang ada disana sangat berharga untukmu terlebih itulah pemberikan terakhir dari Kaa-sanmu'_ batinya melihat kepergian Hinata.

.

.

Suasana kantor terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Tentu saja jika sekarang suasana hati sang pemimpin tengah dalam keadaan tenang dan bahagia. Hal itu sangat berpengaruh pada semua pekerja disana. Lihat saja mereka bekerja dengan penuh semangat.

"Eehhh kamu tahu tidak bahwa Hyuga-sama dengan Naruto-san semalam menghabiskan waktu bersama lohhh" ujar Akiko memulai gosip mereka yang kini tengah berada didalam kantin.

"Aahhh yang benar?" Tanya Shizuka terlihat tak percaya.

"Iya itu benar bahkan scurity tak sengaja melihat mereka bersama" jawab Shion yang juga ikut bergabung bersama.

"Aku yakin mereka memiliki hubungan yang spesial" ucap Akiko dengan muka penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Wwaahhhh jika itu benar maka akan menjadi sebuah berita hebohhhh. Bisa kalian bayangkan seorang pemimpin perusahaan kencan dengan sekertarisnya"

"Hahahha kau benar Shizuka itu akan menjadi sebuah berita yang sangat _viral_ " ucap Shion mengakhiri ekspetasi mereka.

Sedangkan sekertaris yang tengah mereka bicarakan kini sedang makan siang bersama kawan-kawannya, bercanda gurau bersama. Seolah kebahagiaan tengah memihak padanya.

"Naruto benar kau semalam menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyuga-sama?" Tanya Kiba tiba-tiba, oohhh tidak virus ' _kegosipan'_ sudah menyebar padanya dan berita itu menyambar secepat kilat pada mereka.

"Okhokk... ookkhhookkk. Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto balik tak mengerti.

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh baka. Kami tahu kau semalam bersama Hyuga-sama kan? Ne? Ne?" Goda Lee kemudian.

"Apa benar kau dan dia tidak ada hubungan apapun?" Lanjut Sai yang berada disana.

"A...apa maksud kalian? Aku memang semalam bekerja bersama dengannya dan kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun selain atasan dan bawahan" jawab Naruto meyakinkan mereka.

 **Pukk!** "Hhmmm... jika itu benar aku mendukungmu Naruto. Dan rubahlah sikapnya menjadi lebih manis" tidak biasanya Shikamaru berucap seperti itu seraya merangkulnya.

"Aahhh lihat sajalah nanti" jawab Naruto penuh dengan keraguan.

.

Makan siang hari inipun harus kembali ia lewatkan, bagaimanapun pekerjaannya masih banyak dan belum terselesaikan. Namun semangatnya tak pernah habis terlebih hari ini ia sudah mendapatkan kerjasama yang akan membangkitkan kembali perusahaannya tentu hal itu membuat semangatnya semakin membara walaupun kesehatan menjadi taruhannya.

Ddrrttt... ddrrrttt... ponsel dimeja kerjanya bergetar, mengusik ketenangannya dalam bekerja. Tanpa melihat sang penelpon iapun langsung menjawabnya "moshi-moshi"

 _'Hinata, semalam kamu kemana nak? Ko tidak pulang?'_ Ucap si penelpon yang ternyata adalah Tou-sannya.

"Aahhh Tou-san... semalam aku tidur disini ada pekerjaan yang harus Hinata selesaikan"

' _Baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa makan ingat kau itu punya magh Hinata'_

"Ha'i ha'i Tou-san. Baiklah Hinata kembali bekerja ya. Jaa. Sampai jumpa dirumah"

 **Klikk!** Telpon ditutup.

"Hahh~ kembali bekerja" lanjutnya dan kembali membuka laptop untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

 **Cklekk!** "Hinataaaa~ makan siang" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

 **Pukk!** Wanita itupun menepuk dahinya melihat pria itu "aku bukan anak kecil baka. Hahhh baiklah karna suasana hatiku sedang bahagia jadi kemarikan makananku" senyum Hinata seraya menerima makanan itu dan berjalan menuju kursi lain disana.

 **Pukk! Pukk!** "Baguss... anak pintar" jawabnya dengan menepuk nepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan. Dan sedetik kemudian perempatan urat kemarahan muncul didahi Hinata. **Bletakk!** Satu pukulan telak dilayangkannya pada Naruto, dan setelah itu iapun kembali makan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pria itu melongo seraya memegang kepala kuningnya yang beberapa detik lalu menjadi sasaran tinju atasannya.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu... sedetik kemudian senyuman tercipta diwajah keduanya. Sungguh suasana yang begitu mendamaikan melihat sang atasan dan bawahan yang bersikap seperti itu.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana jika kita mengadakan liburan bersama dengan para pegawai lain? Ya itung-itung buat _refreshing_ sekalian mencari ide buat desain perhiasan yang baru. Bagaimana?"

 _'Tunggu? Kun? Naruto-kun? Benar Hinata menyebut namaku dengan suffix itu? Aahhh senangnya... terdengar begitu menyenangkan'_

"... to... Naruto... NARUTO... BAKAAAAA" **Bletakk!**

"Aahhh... i...iiittaaiiii a...apa Hinata?"

"Hahh~ kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya. Kau mendengarkan ucapanku barusan?"

"Aahhh soal liburan itu. A... ahahah gomen gomen... iyaa aku setuju sangaatttt setuju aku yakin pegawai yang lain juga sangat setuju kalau kita semua pergi liburan"

"Bagus... sore nanti kau umumkan pada mereka. Sekarang kembalilah bekerja dan ambil ini" lanjut Hinata, kembali menyerahkan nampan kosong pada Naruto.

"Ha'i. Saya permisi dulu"

 **Blamm!** Pintu ditutup dan Hinatapun kembali kemeja kerjanya.

.

.

.

Sore sudah menjelang, disana didalam sebuah ruangan sudah banyak orang-orang berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pengumuman.

"Naruto cepatlah sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan"

"Tenanglah Kiba kita hanya menunggu Hyuga-sama sebentar lagi"

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian atasan yang mereka tunggu sudah tiba.

"Baiklah jika semuanya sudah berkumpul. Aku akan menyampaikan apa yang sudah Hyuga-sama bicarakan... eeekkkkhhhmmnn begini semuanya Hyuga-sama merencanakan bahwa akhir bulan ini kita akan liburan bersama."

"Wwwaahhh? Benarkah itu Naruto?" Teriak Kiba dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Hinata supaya meyakinkan mereka semua.

"Hhhoorrrreeeee"

"Kkkkyyyyaaaaa kita akan liburan"

"Yyyyeeeeeee"

"Hhooorrree"

Itulah sederetan teriakan demi teriakan yang dilontarkan oleh para pegawai mendengar pemberitaan bahwa mereka akan pergi berlibur.

"Tapi kemana kita akan pergi Hyuga-sama?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Aahh benar juga. Apakah kalian mempunyai ide kita akan berlibur kemana?" ujar Hinata bertanya balik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kepantai? Aku tahu pantai mana yang memiliki pemandangan yang indah" ucap Shizuka memberikan pendapatnya.

"Boleh, ide yang bagus aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Baiklah kita akan pergi pada tanggal 20 dan pulang tanggal 23. Baik silahkan kalian boleh pulang" dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Hinata kembali meninggalkan mereka.

"Yyoosshhh ini akan menjadi liburan yang sangat menyenangkan. Minna ayo kita siap-siap" ujar Lee yang nampak begitu semangat.

"Yyyoooooo" teriak semuanya dengan mengacungkan kepalan tangan mereka keudara.

.

Mereka semua sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kini Naruto tengah berjalan sendirian menikmati angin sore yang menyapanya. Setiap melihat langit sore ia terbayang akan sosok Kaa-san yang sudah belasan tahun meninggalkannya. Warna langit senja itu bagaikan rambut merah Kaa-sannya yang terurai. "Kaa-san aku merindukanmu" gumamnya berucap begitu lirih "Tou-san bantulah aku menjadi seorang pria yang kuat menghadapi semuanya" lanjutnya lagi seraya melihat air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang dibawah jembatan yang ia kunjungi.

"Yoshhh ayo kita pulang dan bersiap-siap pergi liburannn" semangatnya dan berlalu darisana untuk segera sampai keapartemennya.

Sedangkan disisi lain Hinata tengah mengepak semua barang-barang yang akan ia bawa. Hinata baru sadar jika tanggal 20 itu jatuh pada hari esok maka sebelumnya iapun menyebarkan sebuah email bahwa keberangkatan mereka akan dimulai pukul 08:00 pagi.

2 koper ukuran besar sudah ia siapkan disana, ternyata barang bawaannya lumayan banyak juga sampai membutuhkan 2 koper sekaligus.

Sang ayah yang tidak sengaja melihat kamar anak semata wayangnya itu berhenti dan melihat kedalam "Hinata kau akan pindah dari sini? Oohhh nak apakah Tou-san sudah berbuat salah padamu sampai-sampai kamu akan meninggalkan Tou-san. Jadi semalam kamu tidak pulang karna tidak ingin bertemu dengan Tou-san? Hinataaa Tou-san mohoonnnn jangan tinggalakan Tou-san sendirian di usia tua ini. Tou-san tahu jika Tou-san selalu memaksakan kehendak sendiri dan memaksamu. Tapi Hinata jangan tinggalkan Tou-san" lirih Hiashi menahan sedih tanpa melihat Hinata sedikitpun.

Hinta nampak bingung dengan kelakukan Tou-sannya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah drastis "hah? Apa maksud Tou-san? Siapa yang mau meningglkan kediaman ini dan Tou-san. Hhmmpptt"

"Eehhh?" Mendengar ucapan putrinya barusan Hiashipun menegakan kembali kepalanya dan melihat Hinata yang tengah menahan tawa disana.

"Siapa lagi, kamu Hianta. Kamu akan meninggalkan Tou-san?"

Hinatapun sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi melihat wajah polos Tou-sannya "Hahahahahha Tou-san Tou-san. Hinata tidak akan meninggalkan Tou-san ko."

"Lalu koper-koper itu apa?"

"Haha ohhh ini Hinata dan semua pegawai perusahaan akan berlibur kepantai besok. Hahahha Tou-san ini ada-ada saja" ucap Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ohh... hahahahah Tou-san hampir serangan jantung, habis Tou-san tidak mau kehilanganmu. Baiklah berliburlah dengan teman-temanmu ya. Ohh ya apakah dengan Naruto?"

"Ya sudah pasti dia juga ada"

"Baguslah. Kalau sudah bersiap istirahatlah" **pukk!** Hiashipun kembali keluar setelah menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan.

.

Didalam sebuah kamar apartemen terlihat seorang pemuda juga tengah sibuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa untuk besok. Setelah membaca email masuk dari atasannya Naruto tak habis pikir jika tanggal 20 itu jatuh pada esok hari. Padahal pria itu belum menyiapkan apapun untuk besok.

"Apa yang harus aku bawa lagi ya?" Ucapnya seraya melihat-lihat barang yang ada dikamarnya. Namun sepertinya sudah hampir semua barang yang ia butuhkan sudah dimasukannya.

Hanya membutuhkan 1 koper kecil untuk membawa barang-barang yang Naruto perlukan. Tentu saja ia bukan seorang wanita yang harus membawa banyak barang bawaan.

"Sepertinya sudah... yyoosshhh baiklah waktunya tidur."

 **Bbrruuggg!** "Hhooaammmm... oyasumi Hina...ta... kkkkkkrrrrrrrrr" sepertinya pria itu sangat kelelahan setelah bebenah. Lihat saja Naruto langsung jatuh terlelap kealam mimpinya sampai tidak sadar menyebutkan nama atasannya, wanita yang diam-diam ia sukai.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang, sang raja siang mulai menampakan dirinya. Sepertinya cuaca mendukung mereka semua untuk pergi liburan bersama.

Didepan perusahaan sudah terlihat 2 bus menunggu mereka. Semua sudah tiba disana, lihatlah mereka semua berpakaian yang berbeda dari hari biasanya. Tentu saja karna hari ini mereka tidak sedang bekerja jadi mereka bisa bebas mengenakan pakaian apapun.

 **Bbrrmmm!** Sebuah mobil lamborghini berwarna lavender berhenti didepan mereka, membuat semua mata takjub akan keindahan mobil didepannya.

"WWOOWWW" suara decak kagum keluar disetiap mulut mereka.  
Dan... sedetik kemudian seseorang keluar dari sana dan ternyata itu adalah Hyuga Hinata, sang pemimpin perusahaan. Semua mata yang memandang kearahnya tak sedikitpun berkedip melihat atasan mereka yang hari ini tampil begitu berbeda.

Hinata kali ini hanya memakai pakaian sehari-hari tidak seperti biasanaya yang selalu memakai rok span, kemeja dan blezer. Namun hanya ada 1 diantara mereka yang melihat Hinata dengan tatapan penuh keterpesonaan. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun sebuah senyuman tercipta diwajah tampannya _'sungguh, kau sangat cantik hime'_ batinnya terus memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah menyapa pegawai-pegawainya.

"Baiklah minna, karna yang tahu lokasinya cuman Shizuka jadi dia akan bersama saya. Bagaimana Shizuka?" Tanya Hinata pada wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Ya, saya sangat senang bisa satu mobil dengan anda. Yyyeeee minna aku naik mobil Hyuga-sama kalian jangan iri yaa. Ahahahahha" ujar Shizuka yang sikapnya langsung berubah dari anggun menjadi kekanakan. Pegawai-pegawai yang lain melongo melihat Shizuka yang mengangkat tangannya keudara seolah mendapatkan hadiah besar walaupun itu hanya satu mobil dengan atasannya.

"Kau yakin Shizuka tadi tidak terbentur apa-apa?" Tanya Shion melihat temannya itu saat akan masuk kedalam mobil Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia memakan obat yang salah tadi" jawab Akiko yang berada disampingnya.

"Baiklah minna sekarang kita masuk kedalam bus dan duduk dengan tenang ditempat yang kalian inginkan" ujar Shikamaru yang mengarahkan mereka.

Merekapun mulai masuk kedalam bus.

Satu persatu kendaraan yang terparkir rapih didepan perusahan kini mulai bergerak. Lamborghini lavender memimpin didepan 2 bus yang berada dibelakang. Mungkin perjalanan yang akan mereka tempuh akan memakan waktu beberapa jam kedepan.

.

Hinata nampak serius mendengarkan semua arahan Shizuka untuk menuju salah satu pantai yang berada di luar kota Konoha atau lebih tepatnya berada di kota Kusagakure sebuah pulau yang tak banyak orang mengetahuinya.

"Lalu kita kemana lagi Shizuka?" Tanya Hinata yang saat ini tengah serius menyetir.

Shizuka yang berada disampingnya menoleh "masih lurus saja Hyuga-sama" jawabnya sopan.

"Ini diluar kantor jadi kau bisa memanggilku Hinata saja. Bukankah kita seumuran? Aku merasa tidak nyaman" ucapnya tanpa menoleh pada wanita itu.

Shizuka yang mendengar Hinata mengatakan hal itu antara percaya dan tidak percaya "ha...ha'i Hyug_ eehh Hinata-san"

.

.

Perjalanan terus berlanjut mereka tempuh tak ada kendala sedikitpun mengingat kendaraan tak begitu memadati jalan raya. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.  
Naruto nampak menikmati setiap pemandangan yang dilewati bus . Pikirannya merasakan kosong tanpa ada beban sedikitpun padahal sebelum tadi dia berangkat seseorang menelponnya. _'aku akan menjaganya'_ batinnya mengingat kembali ucapan seseorang yang menelponnya pagi tadi. Ya dia adalah Hyuga Hishi Tou-san dari atasannya. Beliau menitipkan Hinata pada . Dan itu sudah menjadi tanggungjawab Naruto, terlebih saat ini sebuah perasaan nyaman sudah memenuhi hatinya jadi tugas itu sangat mudah untuk ia jalankan.

Tapiiii bagaimana dengan wanita itu? Apakah ia akan menerima semua penjagaan Naruto? Semua tergantung padanya...

Tbc...

 **Gomen jika kelanjutannya lama semoga suka ya... kalau berkenan silahkan tinggalkan reviewsnya :)**

 **.5** : sudah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover** : tenang ga akan menghilang ko cuman lama update aja hehehe :) iyaa mulai ada getar-getar cyntahh heheh ^^ udah lanjut semoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **Helena Yuki** : hehe arigato #naruto ^^ sudah lanjut semoga suka :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **piupiuchan** : sudah next semoga suka ya ^^ arigato sudah suka sama ff hyugana heheh :D arigato juga udah ngereviews ^^

 **ana** : arigato :) iyaa ga papa arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **isabelstefan8** : hehehe arigato gozaimasu isabel-san sudah menyukai ff hyugana :D sudah lanjut semoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **hinami (Guest)** : heheh iyaa gomen ne ^^ arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **Gaara van astrea** : iyaa dong pasti dijaga tenang sata ttebayo #naruto wkwk :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **silveria (Guest)** : arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **evill smirk** : heheh nanti juga bakalan dijelasin ko sabar ya :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^

Minna, terima kasih banyak ya yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Hyugana minta maaf jika updatenya selalu lama ^^ juga terima kasih yang sudah selalu ngereviews fic ini. Dan terima kasih sekali lagi kepada **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover** yang sudah memberikan sebuah ide untuk Hyugana terima kasih banyak ^^ 0_0 :') :'D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan yang ditempuh menuju pantai terlihat sangat tidak membosankan. Lihat saja para pegawai Hyuga Corp sekarang nampak menikmati perjalanannya dengan iringan musik serta goyangan ringan yang mereka ciptakan. Bus yang semula damai dan tenang berubah menjadi kacau balau dengan tingkah laku mereka. Suara gitar, nyanyian yang tak seberapa beradu menjadi satu suara musik yang terdengar 'membingungkan'? Sang sopir hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol yang dilakukan penumpangnya itu.

"Mereka tidak jauh beda seperti bocah ingusan" gumamnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tersenyum melihat mereka lewat kaca yang menggantung diatasnya.

Sedangkan dikendaraan lain, Shizuka hanya heboh sendiri mendengarkan lantunan musik yang dimainkan dalam mobil Hinata. Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat pegawainya yang kelewatan over itu. Lihat saja dia bak diva yang tengah menyanyi dalam konser besar miliknya sendiri. Tangan mengepal seolah itu mic untuk ia pakai menyanyi dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas "Apa kau setiap hari seperti ini? Aku pikir kau sangat menjaga keanggunanmu" ungkap Hinata mengalihkan perhatian Shizuka.

Shizukapun tersadar dari tingkah konyolnya dan menoleh "e...eh hahaha gomen ne Hinata. Aku kalau diluar kantor memang seperti ini. Gomen" tunduk Shizuka menahan malu.

"Tidak apa-apa lanjutkan saja. Aku senang melihat tingkah konyolmu itu" Hinatapun tersenyum mengejek dan kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir. Wanita itu tidak tahu bagaimana tingkah konyol pegawainya yang lain dibelakang sana.

.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh hampir 5 jam itu akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan. Hari mulai beranjak sore, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 16:00. Pemandangan sekitar sudah mulai berubah. Setiap mata memandang hanya satu objek yang menjadi pusat keindahan.

Aroma laut mulai tercium, suara gemuruh ombak terdengar begitu nyata, pohon kelapa menjulang tinggi, pasir putih terhampar luas menambah indah laut itu. Namun tempat itu masih terlihat sepi oleh pengunjung. Hanya ada beberapa wisatawan yang berada disana. Tentu saja, itu disebabkan pantai ini belum banyak orang yang mengetahuinya.

"Kita parkir disana saja Hinata, kebetulan hotelnya dekat dengan pantai." Ucap Shizuka menunjuk sebuah hotel mewah disana.

"Euumm... bagus sekali" jawab Hinata seraya memarkirkan mobilnya, disusul oleh 2 bus dibelakangnya.

Semua keluar dari bus, berkumpul kembali untuk memesan beberapa kamar hotel. Semua biaya ditanggung oleh Perusahaan dan tugas itu diberikan oleh Hinata kepada bendahara perusahaan yaitu Sakura. Tidak hanya bekerja dibagian pemasaran Sakura juga tentunya menjadi seorang bendahara perusahaan yang sudah sangat dipercaya oleh Hinata untuk menggantikan bendahara yang dulu.

"Sakura kau bisa mengurus semuanyakan?" Tanya Hinata menghampiri Sakura.

"Ha'i serahkan saja semuanya pada saya" ucapnya. Wanita itupun berjalan mendatangi meja resepsionis untuk memesan beberapa kamar hotel.

Beberapa kunci kamar sudah ada ditangannya, semua pegawai lain mengantri untuk menerima satu kunci untuk 4 orang.

Kunci sudah dibagikan dan semuanya mulai memasuki kamar masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan Hinata disaat pegawainya masuk kekamar bersama teman-temannya hanya dialah yang menempati kamar seorang diri. Dan tentu saja ia memesan kamar yang berbeda dari pegawai-pegawainya yang lain, bagaimanapun juga walaupun mereka seumuran tetapi mereka adalah atasan dan bawahan. Semua pegawai wanita merasa canggung jika bersama Hinata, kecuali pegawainya yang satu ini...

 **Pukk!** "Hinataa" ujarnya menepuk bahu Hinata pelan.

Wanita itupun menoleh dengan muka datarnya "apa?"

"Kamu satu kamar dengan siapa?" Tanyanya membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut "kalau tidak ada denganku saja"

 **Bugh!** "Jangan berharap. BAKAAAA" ujar Hinata setelah memukul kepala kuning itu dengan tasnya dan berlalu dari sana dengan menarik kopernya.  
Naruto menatap pungguh kecil itu dengan senyuman terpampang manis diwajah tannya.

.

Matahari terbenam adalah salah satu pemandangan terindah yang bisa terlihat jelas dipantai.

Tidak banyak orang yang menikmatai keindahannya dipantai ini, hanya sebagian kecil orang yang menyaksikan kecantikannya. Begitupun dengan wisatawan yang baru datang beberapa jam yang lalu. Semua pegawai Hyuga Corp tengah menyaksikan matahari terbenam itu bersama-sama. Tapi hanya ada satu wanita yang bisa melihat itu semua seorang diri tanpa ada siapapun disampingnya. Ya di adalah Hyuga Hinata si pemimpin perusahaan. Hinata merasa jika ia lebih nyaman sendiri daripada ada seseorang bersamanya. Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia merindukan senyuman seorang sahabat. Objek didepannya menampilkan 2 orang sahabat yang tengah tersenyum hangat satu sama lain dan itu sangat memuakan bagi Hinata.

 **Pukk!** Seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Tatapannyapun ia alihkan pada orang yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya disampingnya "hahh~ kau lagi? Mau apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Hinata ketus.

"Haha kau tidak menginginkan kehadiranku ya?" Katanya kemudian.

"Itu kau tahu sendiri jadi ngapain masih disini?"

"Sudahlah Hinata, aku tidak ingin bercekcok denganmu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, menemanimu saja"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Hinatapun hanya membalas ucapan sekertarisnya itu hanya dengan sebuah gumaman kecil, entah itu terdengar atau tidak.

Suasana kembali sepi setelah perbincangan singkat itu. Keduanya terlihat menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya. Sang surya perlahan-lahan mulai turun, bersembunyi dibalik peraduannya untuk digantikan oleh sang raja malam.  
Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut panjang yang terurai itu secara perlahan. Seseorang disampingnya hanya terpana akan ciptaan Tuhan yang berada disampingnya. Seolah pemandangan matahari terbenam didepannya tidak menarik sama sekali. Hanya dialah yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya

 _'indah. Kau sangat cantik Hinata'_ batinnya terus saja menatap sang atasan yang tak menyadari bahwa Naruto menatapnya.

Semua pandangan pegawai lain tentunya langsung tertuju pada mereka saat salah satu dari mereka memberitahukannya. Sorot mata terlihat penuh dengan kecurigaan. Benarkah mereka hanya memiliki hubungan atasan dan bawahan saja? Ataukah ada hubungan spesial diantara mereka? Entahlah yang jelas ekspetasi mereka mulai menerka-nerka pada dua objek didepannya.

.

"Kaa-san" gumam seseorang disamping Hinata membuat wanita itu menoleh padanya.

Merasa diperhatikan Narutopun membalas tatapan iris lavender disampingnya "aku rindu Kaa-san" ujarnya lirih "kau tahu setiap kali aku melihat langit disore hari bayangan sosok Kaa-san selalu hinggap dalam pikiranku."

Mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat raut muka kesedihan disana _'ternyata dia bisa sedih juga. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman melihat raut muka itu'_ batinnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Akupun merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Kaa-sanku juga sudah lama meninggal, itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Tou-san. Kita sekarang harus bangkit jangan pernah meratapi kesedihan" ucapnya membuat perasaan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit merasa lega dibuatnya.

"Ha'i kau benar Hinata. Aku tidak akan meratapinya lagi"  
 _'Maka dari itu jadilah kekasihku Hinata'_ batinnya mulai ngawur.

.

Makan malam tergelar begitu mewah. Berbagai hidangan tersaji rapih disana. Mereka makan begitu lahap setelah menghabiskan waktu sore bermain-main dipantai, namun masih saja dua obejak itu mengganggu mereka semua menjadikan sebuah perbincangan menarik diantara mereka. Lihat saja mereka berdua makan dengan senyuman diwajah keduanya.

"Eehhh aku sangat yakin jika mereka mempunyai sebuah hubungan" ujar Shion memulai kegosipan mereka.

"Ya akupun sangat yakin denganmu Shion" jawab Akiko sahabatnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari seorang wanita berambut permen kapas mendengar percakapan itu dan langsung menatap dua objek itu disampingnya. Iapun tersenyum merasakan ketenangan _'akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga. Bagus Naruto'_ batinnya dan kembali memakan makanannya.

"Sakura, kaukan dekat dengan Naruto apakah dia tidak bercerita padamu soal hubungan mereka?" Bisik salah satu sahabatnya yang duduk tepat disampingnya seraya menunjuk objek yang menjadi perbincangan mereka.

Sakura menatap wanita disampingnya itu "tidak, dia tidak bercerita apapun. Memangnya kau sangat penasaran ya? Kalau kau penasaran tanyakan langsung saja pada dia"

Wanita berambut blonde yang selalu diikat poni taily itu mengerucutkan bibirnya "mana bisa begitu. Bisa-bisa popularitasku menjadi turun saat mengintrogasi mereka. Masa seorang model menjadi ratu gosip"

"Hahaha kau memang ratu gosip I-n-o-s-a-n"

"Aaakkkhhh kau menyebalkan Sakuraaaa"

"Heii kalian berdua diamlah kita sedang makan" ujar Shikamaru yang berda didepannya.

Kedua wanita itupun mengangguk seraya tersenyum merasa malu.

Sedangkan disisi lain kedua orang yang menjadi perbincangan gelap dibelakangnya tak menyadari sedikitpun bahwa mereka tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Keduanya nampak menikmati makanan yang tersaji "bagus makanmu banyak Hinata" puji Naruto saat piring disampingnya sudah kosong.

"Diam kau. Kau seperti Tou-sanku saja. Aku dualan" ucapnya dan berdiri dari sana.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu"

"Tidak usah kau makan saja bersama yang lain" ujar Hinata dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi membuat mereka semua menatapnya.

"A...aahhh gomen" kaku Hinata "saya duluan ya minna. Silahkan menikmati makan malamnya" setelah mengucapkan itu Hinatapun melangkah pergi darisana "Hinata tungguuuu" lanjut Naruto seraya berlari mengejar Hinata.

"Aahhhh~ pasangan yang romantis" ujar Tenten melihat kepergian mereka dengan menangkup kedua pipinya membayangkan dirinya yang juga bisa seperti itu.

.

Hiashi nampak tengah menyibukan diri diruangannya setelah kepergian Hinata. Ia sedang membersihkan ruang kerja yang sudah hampir 20 tahun ia pakai untuk bekerja disana. Namun tatapan lavendernya menangkap sebuah berkas usang yang tak pernah ia ingat sebelumnya.

Tangan itu terulur untuk membawanya, meniup debu yang menempel disekitarnya membuat pria paruh baya itu terbatuk. Lavendernya yang mulai berwarna pudar terbelalak saat tangan itu membawa isi didalamnya. Menampilkan sebuah potret didalamnya, seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Istrinya yang sudah lama meninggal serta kedua sahabatnya yang juga sudah lama meninggalkannya. Semua kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Tak pernah ia duga dan tak pernah ia sangka. Apakah anak itu sudah mengetahui motif kejadian ini? Jika sudah mengapa ia masih bersikap biasa saja dan nampak ceria? "Aku yakin Naruto masih belum mengetahuinya" gumamnya kembali mengembalikan potret tersebut kedalam map. Ingatan kejadian itu kembali menghantuinya. Kehilangan istri beserta kedua sahabatnya yang merelakan nyawa mereka melayang demi ia selamat. Seseorang yang sudah mengahancurkan kebahagiaan 2 keluarga sekaligus. Keserakahannya yang membuat semua lenyap begitu saja. Dan menjadikan perbedaan diantara anak-anak mereka.

"Aku harap rahasia ini akan selalu aman. Untuk kebaikan mereka berdua" lanjutnya lagi dan kembali menyimpan map itu ditempatnya.

.

Langit malam dilautan lepas memang sangatlah berbeda. Begitu indah, menyejukan setiap hati yang memandangnya. Seolah beban hidup hilang begitu saja. Memang benar liburan adalah cara yang terbaik untuk menghilangkan stres yang selama ini menumpuk karna berbagai pekerjaan yang melanda.

"Ternyata kamu belum tidur?" Tanya Naruto pada seseorang yang berdiri dibalkon hotel.

"Kau juga sama. Ngapain kesini?" Jawab Hinata yang berada disana.

"Aku belum mengantuk"

Hening kembali melanda keduanya. Menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang bersama. Rasa nyaman kembali memenuhi hati Naruto setiap ia berada disisi atasannya itu. Perasaan nyaman itu terus berkembang menjadi rasa suka bahkan berkembang lagi menjadi rasa... sayang dan ingin memiliki. Namun apakah Naruto memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakannya? Ataukah ia akan memendamnya tanpa ada kepastian?

"Ano... Hinata apakah kamu sudah memiliki seseorang yang kamu sukai?" Ucap Naruto yang entah kenapa pertanyaan itulah yang ia tanyakan. Tersentak, Hinata terkaget dengan pertanyaan yang barusan ditanyakan oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Hinata sinis. Ia tidak ingin privasinya harus diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Aku ingin tahu saja"

"Itu tidak penting. Jangan pernah tanyakan hal itu lagi padaku." Jawab Hinata seraya menghentakan kakinya dan berlalu dari sana.

Sepeninggalan Hinata, Naruto menatap langit malam yang semakin gelap. Merasakan kesepian setelah Hinata meninggalkannya "Hahh~ apa aku salah menyukainya ya?" Gumamnya. Dan tiba-tiba... **pukk!** Tepukan lembut mendarat dibahunya. Sapphirenya menatap seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya "a..aahhh Sakura-chan kau mengagetkanku saja" ucapnya, ternyata itu adalah Sakura.

"Kau habis bersama Hinata ya?" Dan anggukan diberikan oleh Naruto pada wanita musim semi itu.

"Ucapanku benarkan?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Naruto menatapnya. Seolah mengetahui hal apa yang Sakura maksudkan iapun langsung menjawabnya "ya kau benar. Aku terlalu bodoh menyadarinya. Ternyata aku benar-benar mencintainya"

"Bagus... ingat semua pegawai disini mendukungmu. Kau harus berjuang mendapatkannya"

"Eeuummm... aku akan berusaha"

Keduanya kembali menatap langit malam ditemani dengan desiran ombak yang tenang serta angin berhembus begitu lembut.

.

.

.

Langit gelap berganti kembali menjadi langit cerah hari ini. Matahari bersinar terang diatas sana, membuat mereka terlihat bersemangat bermain air laut sepuasnya. Lihat saja, gelak tawa serta cipratan demi ciptaran air mereka layangkan bak anak kecil. Namun itulah kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan. Para pegawai Hyuga Corp entah itu pria ataupun wanita bermain satu sama lain, ya jika memang mereka tidak berada didalam kantor mereka adalah teman baik yang akrab satu sama lain.

Namun itu bagi mereka, tapi bagaimana dengan atasan mereka? Hinata hanya bisa menonton mereka dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Duduk diatas pasir putih sendirian dengan terik matahari yang terasa bergantung tepat diatas kepalanya. Ada sedikit iri yang melanda melihat semua pegawainya bersuka ria itu tanpanya.

 **Pukk!** "Hinata~" tepuk seseorang dengan suara lembut dan duduk disampingnya.

Hinatapun menoleh mendapati wanita yang cukup akrab dengannya dimasa sekolah ataupun sekarang "aahhh Sakura? Ada apa?"

Sakura, wanita itu tersenyum padanya "tidak aku hanya ingin duduk bersamamu saja. Tidak salahkan jika teman lama ingin bersama?"

Mata Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya, seolah ucapan Sakura barusan terasa sedikit menyindirnya "o..ohhh tidak apa-apa"

"Haha tidak usah seformal itu. Ohh ya kenapa kamu tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" Tunjuk Sakura pada segerombolan orang yang berada dipantai yang tengah bermain air.

"Bermain air?" Sakura mengangguk "jangan konyol. Aku bukan seperti mereka yang seperti anak-anak"

"Meskipun mereka terlihat seperti itu, tetapi itu sangat menyenangkan loh"

Hinata terdiam tidak lagi membalas ucapan Sakura barusan.

Beberapa menit suasana menyepi. Sakura tidak lagi mengajaknya berbicara, walaupun tujuannya kesini adalah ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada teman dan atasannya itu. Dengan yakin Sakurapun memberanikan kembali bicara.

"Hinata?"

"Hhmm?"

"Apakah kamu sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi "kenapa sih tidak kamu tidak si baka itu menyanyakan hal privat padaku. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Mendengar nada Hinata yang mulai meninggi Sakurapun menelan ludahnya tak percaya "aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Apakah kamu tidak lelah setiap saat bekerja dan terus bekerja?"

"Aku tidak butuh cinta. Semua sudah aku dapatkan. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Tou-san, aku akan membangun Hyuga Corp sampai benar-benar berjaya"

 _'Kau sudah gila kerja Hinata. Kau bilang tidak butuh cinta? Ckckck menggelikan'_ batin Sakura menatap Hinata begitu intens "ahahah ya sudahlah jika itu memang keputusanmu"

"WWWWOOOOOIIIIIII SAKURAA~ HINATAAA~ AYOO KESINI" teriak seseorang tak jauh dari depan mereka.

"Si baka itu ya aneh sekali dia. Memang aku mau bergabung bersamanya. Cciihh" delik Hinata saat melihat lambaian sekertarisnya.

"Hahah dia memang baka tapi diaa... adalah orang baik... AYOOOO HINATA kita ikut bergabung bersama mereka" Sakurapun menarik Hinata untuk kelaut ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"A...aaahhhh Sakura aku tidak mau" berontak Hinata, namun kekuatan wanita itu yang menarik tangannya tidak bisa ia tahan. Sampai Hinatapun bergabung bersama mereka.

"Wwaahhhh Hyuga-sama ada disini. Ini bagus untuk hubungan kita sebagai atasan dan bawahan. Ayooo kita bermain bersama" teriak Lee sangat bersemangat dan kembali bermain air bersama yang lainnya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kejahilan saat melihat Hinata sudah tiba didepannya. Hinata menggerakan bola mata kesisinya melihat wajah jahil diwajah Naruto "kenapa kau baka?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidakkk aku hanya ingin melakukan... iniii" bbbbyyyuuurrrrr, air laut dicipratkan pada Hinata membuat rambut wanita itu lepek dan basah. "Kaauuu yaa... hhmmmm rasakan ini balasanku" bbyyuuurrrr... bbbyyuurrr bbbyyuurrr. Cipratan demi cipratan air sukses Hinata layangkan pada Naruto "ahahahah terimalah balasanku. Baka"

Melihat Naruto dan Hinata tengah bermain air pegawai lainnyapun ikut bermain bersama mereka. Dimulai dari Sakura yang juga melayangkan cipratan air kepada Hinata "oohhh kau mau melawanku juga ya?" Tanya Hinata dan langsung membalas cipratan air tadi pada Sakura "kkkyyaaa hentikan itu Hinata"

"Hahaha tidak kusangka kau lemah Sakura"

"Hahah sepertinya asyikkk..." bbbyyuurrr kini Ino yang menyerang mereka. Dan pada akhirnya semua ikutan menyipratkan air kesembarang orang. Gelak tawa menggema disana. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia seolah tidak ada yang namanya atasan dan bawahan, yang ada hanyalah teman baik.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas dikepala Sakura. Wanita itupun memberikan sinyal pada rekan-rekannya untuk melakukan hal itu. Seolah mengerti merekapun menjalankan instruksi dari Sakura.

"Ayooo kawan-kawan" teriak Sakura dannn bbbyyuuurrrrr! Cipratan demi cipratan air dilayangkan oleh mereka pada Hinata dan Naruto. Keduanya tidak bisa memberontak karna lawan mereka sangatlah banyak. Akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto hanya bisa melindungi dirinya dari air, sampai keduanya bersama dalam lingkaran mereka. **Dukk!** Tubuh Naruto dan Hinata beradu bertemu satu sama lain. Tatapan mereka saling mengunci. Cipratan air pada Naruto dan Hinata mulai menghilang, mereka yang tengah mengelilinginya menatap drama romantis yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Para wanita berteriak histeris saat melihat pandangan penuh cinta dari Naruto. Para pria mendukung Naruto untuk menjadi pria sejati.

"Hinata~" suara lembut Naruto membuat beberapa pegawai wanita entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja terpesona dengannya. Lihat saja rambutnya yang lepek dan acak-acakan terkena air, serta tetesan air dirambutnya membasahi wajah tannya, juga air mengalir ditubuh atletisnya membuat para wanita meleleh menyaksikan betapa tampannya ia hari ini.

Sorot mata lavender itu seketika membulat melihat betapa kerennya sekertarinya itu. Ternyata sejutek-juteknya Hinata ada sisi terpesonannya juga.

Sebuah senyuman ia tampakan menambah ketampanan darinya.

Satu langkah kaki itu Naruto langkahkan mendekati Hinata. Wanita itu menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman, wajah tan itu semakin dekat. Seakan membaca apa yang akan terjadi Hinatapun menutup kedua matanya menyambut sesuatu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah suara menghancurkan apa yang ia pikirkan "Hinata, kenapa kamu menutup mata? Apa yang kamu harapkan? Aku hanya mengambil kerang kecil dirambutmu. Ini" ucap Naruto berbisik begitu saja.

Hinatapun kembali membuka kedua matanya, melihat benda kecil diatas tangan pria itu. Wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang, marah? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak marah akan kelakuannya itu.

"Sudah sudah kalian berdua... adegan mesranya sudah cukup. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana irinya para wanita disini?" Ujar Sakura menyadarkan dua sejoli yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Kau sama sekali tidak lucu" ujar Hinata dengan menghentakan kakinya dan berlalu dari sana. Membuat Naruto kebingungan sendiri.

"Kenapa dia pergi?" Gumamnya melihat Hinata semakin menjauh.

"Baiklah semuanya kita kembali ke hotel. Main-mainnya sudah selesai dan drama yang kalian tonton ternyata mengecewakan" ungkap Shikamaru dan mulai berlalu darisana. _ternyata dia juga mengharapkan sesuatu yang terjadi ckckck_

"Kau memperkalukannya baka" ujar Sakura menghampiri Naruto.

Sedangkan pria itu mengrenyitkan dahinya bingung "mempermalukannya gimana?"

"Adegan tadi... semua mengira kau akan melakukan _'itu'_ bahkan mungkin Hinata mengiranya seperti itu"

"Melakukan apa?"

Entah sahabatnya ini memang tidak peka atau kelewatan bodoh Sakura juga sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Naruto. _'Katanya menyukai atasannya itu tapi... aahhh sudahlah itu urusan mereka'_ batin Sakura "melakukan... aahhh baka pikirkan saja sendiri" lanjut Sakura dan berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Naruto dengan pikiran-pikiran yang sudah memenuhi kepalanya.

.

Hinata sudah kembali dikamarnya serta sudah mengganti pakainnya. Rasa kesal menumpuk didalam hatinya sejak kejadian tadi siang. "Baka... baka... bakaaaaaaaa apa yang aku pikirkan tentangnya tadi... aaaarrrggghhhh semua pria memang menyebalkan. Baiklah aku tidak akan hidup tanpa pria" gumamnya terlihat wajah murka disana.

Ddrrttt... ddrrttt... ponsel di atas kasur terasa bergetar. Buru-buru Hinata menjawab panggilan tersebut siapa tahu itu adalah seorang clien "moshi... moshi"

 _ **'Hyuga Hinata... bukankah kita ada pemotretan hari ini?'**_ Ujar sipenelpon.

Dahi Hinata mengkerut dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya tertera sebuah nama disana _**'foto grafer'**_ "a...aahhh gomen gomen kami hari ini sedang liburan kemungkinan besok kami kembali. Bisa kau undur lagi jadwalnya?"

 _ **'Hmmm baiklah aku tunggu sehari setelah kepulangan kalian'**_

"Ha'i arigato gozaimasu"

 **Klik!** panggilan ditutup "hhahhh~ ini semua gara-gara si baka itu. Diakan sekertarisku kenapa dia tidak memberitahukan jadwal pemotretan."

 **Brughh!** Hinatapun mendaratkan punggungnya diatas kasur empuk itu, menutup kedua matanya seolah ia begitu lelah.

Sedangkan dikamar lain, Naruto tengah memandang pantai dibalkon kamarnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat kejadian tadi "apa aku membuat Hinata marah?" Gumamnya "kenapa rasanya tidak nyaman ya." Lanjutnya lagi memikirkan kesalahannya.

"Kau galau baka?" Ujar suara bariton mendekatinya.

Sapphirenya menatap kesamping dimana orang itu duduk disana "tidak. Kau jangan so tahu Shika"

"Ya terserah lu dah. Ungkapin aja apa yang kau rasakan padanya." Jawab Shikamaru, sahabatnya.

"Tidak semudah itu. Aku belum siap untuk mengungkapkannya."

"Jika kau tidak mengungkapkannya bagaimana dia bisa berubah. Aku sarankan kau ungkapkan secepatnya"

Nasehat Shikamaru barusan begitu mengena dihatinya. Seolah membangkitkan percaya dirinya untuk segera mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan pada atasannya itu.

Tbc...

 **Semoga suka :) :) kalau berkenan silahkan reviews ya. Jaa sampai jumpa :) ^^**

 **Ohh ya buat Hinata-hime Selamat Ulang Tahun yaa. Gomen baru mengucapkan hari ini hehehe semoga bisa menjadi istri dan ibu yang baikk ^^v :D :D (o_o)**

 **piupiuchan :** udah next semoga suka ^^ wkwk iyaa nih :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover** : wkwk iyaa Hiashipun keluar dari characternya :D heheh semoga suka ya dengan scene yang seperti itu :D ^^v. Arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **Helena Yuki** : di update lagi nih semoga suka dan semoga seru heheh ^^ arigato udah ngereviews :D ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya liburan yang mereka jalanai selama tiga hari telah berlalu. Merekapun telah sampai di kediaman masing-masing mengistirahatkan segala kepenatan yang melanda untuk kembali bekerja esok hari.  
Begitupun dengan Naruto yang kini tengah membereskan barang bawaan di apartemen sederhananya. Tak banyak oleh-oleh yang ia beli, mengingat ia hanya hidup seorang diri. Tidak ada keluarga yang saling berbagi dengannya. Naruto remaja, sampai sekarangpun ia tidak pernah tahu apa penyebab kedua orang tuanya itu meninggal dan bagimana kejadiannyapun ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

 **Flashback...**

Naruto POV

 _8 tahun yang lalu..._

 _Sepulang sekolah, entah kenapa hari ini aku merasakan tidak enak hati. Sepanjang jalan yang aku lewati seolah tak menarik. Apakah akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Matahari sangat panas sekali menyinariku. Akupun membuka satu kancing seragm untuk mencari udara masuk._

 _Kakiku terus melangkah untuk segera sampai kerumah dan meminta Kaa-san membuatkanku es serut. Namun langakahku terhenti saat melihat begitu banyak orang yang memadati rumahku. Akupun berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi disana._

 _Sesampainya dirumah aku melihat sebuah ambulance, polisi dan rekan kerja Tou-san berkumpul diruang keluarga kami. Dan yang lebih membuatku bingung adalah mengapa semua orang menangis? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Deggg... kurasakan jantungku berdetak dengan kencang saat melihat dua objek didepanku tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya._

 _Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dikedua mataku. Entahlah perasaan tidak enak itu berubah menjadi sakit setelah melihat hal itu. Buru-buru aku menghapusnya dengan kasar 'baka apa yang kau pikirkan' batinku seraya mendekat kearah dua orang disana._

 _Pukk! Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Ku tengok, ternyata itu adalah Hyuga Hiashi sahabat Tou-san sekaligus rekan kerjanya yang selalu mempir kerumah "Ikhlaskan ya nak"_

 _Tunggu... apa maksudnya ini? Ikhlaskan? Ikhlaskan untuk apa?_

 _"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Bentakku pada paman Hiashi._

 _"Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu sudah tiada. Mereka berdua mengalami kecalakaan"_

 _Ppplllaaarrrrrrr! Seakan terkena petir disiang bolong, hatiku begitu sakit mendengar ucapannya. Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Kedua orangtua... ku mening...gal?_

 _Buru-buru aku berlari dan menghampiri keduanya. Bisa kulihat wajah Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah memucat. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dipipiku._

 _"Hiks... Kaa-san Tou-san Naru mohon bangunlah jangan tinggalkan Naru sendirian disini hiks... hiks..." tangisku dan memeluk tubuh mereka yang mulai mendingin._

 _"Sabarlah nak. Orang tuamu berpesan bahwa kau harus tabah menjalani ini semua. Aku janji akan membantumu" ucap seseorang yang ku yakini itu adalah paman Hiashi._

 _._

 _Sebulan setelah meninggalnya kedua orangtuaku hidupku terasa hampa. Hidup seorang diri hanya mengandalkan uang Tou-san yang paman Hiashi berikan._

 _"Aku berjanji, setelah kau lulus sekolah aku akan menjadikanmu sekertaris pribadi diperusahaanku" ungkap paman Hiashi padaku kemarin. Hahh~ entahlah aku bisa hidup hanya mengandalkan diriku sekarang._

 **Flashback off..**

Apakah benar Kaa-san dan Tou-san meninggal karna kecelakaan? Karna yang aku tahu waktu itu hanya ada bekas luka di sekitar perut mereka. Hahh~ aku bingung jika harus memikirkan hal itu lagi, yang jelas kini kedua orangtuaku sudah tenang dialam sana.

Baiklah aku tidak boleh terpuruk kembali masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan.

.

Hinata sudah kembali di kediamannya. Tengah sibuk memeriksa pekerjaan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk besok. Tapi apakah ia tahu, sedari tadi sang ayah mengamatinya.

"Ada apa Tou-san?" Ucap Hinata yang ternyata sadar akan kehadiran Tou-sannya.

"Heheh ternyata kamu menyadarinya." Balas Hiashi masuk kedalam dan duduk dihadapan Hinata.

Melihat anaknya yang tengah bekerja seperti itu membuat Hiashi teringat akan kesibukannya dulu. Saat ia yang duduk disana yang kini sudah digantikan oleh putrinya "Hinata apakah kamu tidak lelah? Kamukan baru pulang liburan" ucap Hiashi kembali. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari pekerjaannya itu "aku harus mengganti pengeluaran perusahaan yang aku gunakan saat liburan" ucapnya.

"Sudahlah Hinata jangan memaksakan dirimu. Makanlah dulu Tou-san yakin kamu belum sarapankan?"

"Tidak ada sarapan Tou-san. Tou-san sendirikan yang bilang bahwa aku harus giat bekerja" ucap Hinata dan berlalu darisana.

Hinatapun kembali didalam kamarnya. Duduk dimeja riasnya "apaan coba. Dulu ketika aku tidak semangat bekerja selalu memarahiku sekaranga aku semangat bekerja malah seperti itu. Hhaahhh~ aku tidak mengerti" ungkapnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

 **Flashback ON**

Hinata POV

 _5 tahun yang lalu..._

 _Aku sudah lulus dari bangku sekolahku. Tidak seperti anak-anak yang lain saat mereka lulus mereka akan memutuskan untuk meneruskan sekolah atau bekerja. Namun berbeda dengaku, sejak dilahirkan hidupku memang sudah ditakdiran untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluargaku. Setiap hari Tou-san selalu menyuapiku dengan pelajaran bisnis dan bisnis, uang dan uang, untung dan untung. Aku juga ingin seperti anak lain yang bebas memilih hidup mana yang akan mereka jalani. Namun sekarang aku ada disini tengah duduk seorang diri dan mendengarkan ceramah demi ceramah pelajar yang didatangkan khusus untukku oleh Tou-san._

 _Masih ingat dalam pikiranku 2 tahun yang lalu saat Tou-san kehilangan rekan kerjanya karna mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, itulah yang Tou-san katakan padaku. Dan dari saat itu Tou-san terus memaksaku untuk memimpin perusahaan ketika umurku mencapai 20 tahun. Tersiksa memang setiap saat harus mendengarkan ceramahan demi ceramahan yang Tou-sanku katakan. "Hinata ini demi kebaikanmu. Ini demi kebaikan kita" 'kita' katanya kita? Itu semua hanya demi kebaikanmu Tou-san. Kau menjadikanku robot yang bisa kau suruh dengan seenaknya, yang bisa kau pekerjakan tanpa henti. Ketika perusahaan mulai menurun akupun yang harus menanggungnya untuk berjaya kembali._

 _._

 _Akhirnya usiakupun mencapai 20 tahun, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku memimpin perusahaan ini dengan seseorang yang aku kenal di masa sekolah. Aku hanya mengenalnya dan tidak akrab dengannya. Tuhan, apakah kebahagiaanku sudah terenggut? Baiklah aku akan mengabdikan semuanya untukmu... Tou-san._

 **Flshback OFF.**

Hahh~ aku memang robot dirumah ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku sudah nyaman hidup seperti ini, aku tidak butuh apapun lagi. Semua yang aku inginkan sudah bisa aku dapatkan. Sekarang hanya tinggal mempertahankan apa yang sudah aku miliki. Tidak akan aku biarkan perusahaan yang selama ini aku bangun roboh begitu saja.

.

.

.

Hari ini semua pegawai Hyuga Corp sudah kembali bekerja seperti semula. Pekerjaan demi pekerjaan mulai kembali mereka selesaikan.

Hinata sedang melihat persiapan yang sebentar lagi didalam ruangan itu akan diadakan pemotretan untuk memamerkan perhiasannya.

"Hyuga-sama. Jadwal anda hari ini_" ucap sang sekertaris harus dipotong begitu saja oleh Hinata "stop tidak usah kau teruskan lagi. Kau_" tunjuk Hinata "kenapa kau jadi tidak becus mengatur jadwalku HAH?" teriak Hinata padanya. Kelihatannya Hinata sedang kesal pada sekertarisnya itu yang kinerjanya tidak seperti biasanya.

"Gomen Hinata-sama aku lupa"

"LUPA KATAMU? KALAU KAU SELALU LUPA LEBIH BAIK KAU KELUAR SAJA DARI SINI" teriak Hinata lagi dan berlalu dari sana membuat semua orang yang berada disana menoleh padanya.  
Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mematung ditempat dengan jadwal Hinata ditangannya.

 _'Sebenarnya aku kenapa?'_ Batinnya dan langsung mengejar Hinata yang sekarang entah pergi kemana.

.

"Hahh~ pusingnya" gumam Hinata seraya memegang kepalanya. Keberadaannya kini ada diatap kantor yang jarang orang datang kesana.

Angin sejuk sedikit menenangkan suasana hatinya yang nampak kacau sekarang. Pekerjaan padat yang seharusnya dijadwalkan oleh sekertrisnya itu ternyata harus ia kerjakan sendiri.

 **Brakk!** Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang saat ini enggan Hinata lihat.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Hinata sinis.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf. Hinata maafkan aku. Aku memang lupa menjadwalkan semua pekerjaanmu sejak liburan itu" ucap Naruto meyakinkan atasannya itu "apa kau marah padaku karna kejadian itu?" Lanjutnya lagi membuat mata lavender itu harus terbelalak.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak akan semarah ini hanya gara-gara kelakuan konyolmu itu. Aku marah karna kau sekarang tidak becus mengatur jadwalku. Kau tahukan bahwa aku banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan?" Terlihat perempatan muncul didahi Hinata menandakan bahwa amarah wanita itu sudah meluap-luap.

"Iya Hinata ehh Hyuga-sama aku minta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan lupa lagi. Aku berjanji akan menjadwalkan semuanya dengan baik termasuk sarapanmu dan makan siangmu" ungkap Naruto dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Ya ya. Kali ini aku maafkan jika kau lupa lagi... kkrrrkkkkk aku potong lehermu" ucap Hinata seraya memeraktekan seolah memotong lehernya dengan tangan. "Aahh dan satu hal lagi soal makan jangan kau jadwalkan itu biar aku yang urus" lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan menjadwalkan makanmu. Dan tidak ada penolakan"

"Hmm hmmm terserahlah. Aku akan kembali untuk melihat pemotretan siang ini. Itu ada dijadwalkukan?" Wajah Hinatapun mendekat padanya menampilkan aura kegelapan disekitarnya.

"Ha...ha'i itu sudah ada dalam jadwalmu" jawab Naruto ketakutan.

.

 **Jprett...**

 **Jpprettt...**

 **Jjjpreett...**

Suara kamera menggema disana, lampu-lampu kamera menyoroti sang model yang tengah berpose.

"Bagus... ganti pose lain" ujar kameramen. Sang model mengangguk mengerti.

"Ino, cantik juga ya" ucap salah satu pegawai yang gengah menyaksikan pemotretan itu.

"Kau menyukainya Sai?" Tanya Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Apa terlihat jelas?" senyum Sai pada Naruto dan kembali melihat Ino.

"Baiklah model selanjutnya silahkan sekarang giliranmu" ucap kameramen lagi.

"Ha'i" sang modelpun berjalan karna sekarang gilirannya melakukan pemotretan.

 **Jprett...**

"Tenten juga tidak kalah cantik... kkyyyaaa lihatlah posenya itu. Omo omoooo dia sangat menggoda" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara ricuh terdengar disamping Naruto. Pandangan 2 pria itu menoleh kearah samping kiri Naruto, mendapatkan Lee yang tengah heboh sendiri.

"Dia tergila-gila sama Tenten" bisik Sai pada Naruto "hhmmm sepertinya begitu" jawab Naruto.

Narutopun diam-diam memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan kameramen _'apa yang mereka lakukan ya?_ ' Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Hyuga-sama sekarang giliranmu untuk melakukan pemotretan. Ini akan semakin bagus jika perancang perhiasannya ada dalam poster itu" ucapnya membuat Hinata harus berpikir keras.

Pemotretan? Bayangkan saja jika Hyuga Hinata yang jarang sekali tersentuh oleh kamera akan berpose didepan banyak orang disini? Ohh tidak apa yang akan dia lakukan? "Apa aku bisa?"

"Kamu pasti bisa Hinata. Percaya dirilah kau itu cantik inikan demi produkmu juga." Ucap Ino yang ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Baiklah... ayo lakukan" ujar Hinata mulai berhias dan mengganti pakaiannya untuk pemotretan perdananya.

30 menit berlalu Hinata kini sudah siap dengan pakaian dan riasannya. Iapun berjalan menuju tempat pemotretan berada.

"Hyuga-sama mau ngapain? Apa dia juga mau pemotretan?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Mendengar nama atasannya itu disebut otomatis pandangan Narutopun langsung beralih menatap sebuah objek didepannya. Sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak melihat Hinata melakukan pose yang menurutnya sangat indah dan cantik _'cantiknya'_ ujarnya berbatin.

 **Jprett...** sebuah foto berhasil didapatkan.

"Hahh~ ini sangat memalukan" gerutu Hinata melihat hasil jpretannya.

"Kkkyyaaa kau sangat cantik Hinata" peluk Tenten tiba-tiba membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget dibuatnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Jangan peluk-peluk aku sembarangan. Lepaskan ahh" ujar Hinata melepaskan pelukan itu dengan kasar membuat Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Wanita itu memang tidak pernah peduli tentang kelakuannya. Entah itu pada rekan kerjanya atau pada siapapun.

.

Pemotretan yang dilakukan selama 3 jam itu akhirnya selesai sudah. Hinatapun tengah mengistirahatkan dirinya kembali diatap kantor dengan ditemani secangkir kopi panas didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika pemotretan akan melelahkan seperti ini. Aku salut dengan Ino dan Tenten. Ughh... ughh" gumam Hinata seraya memukul-mukul bahunya sendiri.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Naruto terlihat heboh sendiri dengan perasaannya. Uring-uringan tidak jelas membuat sahabat-sahabatnya pusing melihatnya seperti itu.

"Jika kau memang tidak tahan lagi memendamnya lebih baik kau ungkapkan saja. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti" ujar Sakura menghentikan dirinya yang tengah mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

 **Grepp!** "Sakura apakah aku bisa melakukannya?" Tanyanya dengan mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura. "Aku yakin kau bisa. Lepaskan baka ini sakit" perlahan Narutopun mulai melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Baiklah akan aku ungkapkan semuanya"

"Bagus kami mendukungmu" ungkap Shikamaru kemudian.  
Narutopun menoleh padanya melihat rekan-rekan yang lain juga tersenyum padanya memberikan semangat untuknya.

"Arigato minna. Do'akan aku berhasil"

"Yyyeeee berjuanglah baka" teriak Kiba.

"Eeuummm" Narutopun berlari segera mencari sosoknya berada.

Namun sebelum itu "sepertinya dia belum makan. Baiklah pertama-tama aku akan membawakannya makanan. Makanan makanan makanan" gumamnya bersenandung bahagia.

"Apakah ada yang melihat Hyuga-sama dimana?" Tanya Naruto pada salah satu pegawai yang berada dikantin.

"Aku melihatnya tadi berjalan menuju atap"

"Yosh.. baiklah arigato" Naruto kembali berjalan untuk segera sampai ketujuannya dengan nampan yang berisi makanan ditangannya.

Tangga demi tangga ia lewati dengan sebuah senandung kecil keluar dari mulutnya. _Sebegitu bahagianyakah kau Naruto untuk mengungkapkan sebuah perasaan? Hhmmmm_

 **Kkreekkk!** Pintu atap dibuka perlahan-lahan. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sosok yang tengah duduk memunggungi dirinya. Sebuah senyuman mengembang indah diwajah tannya.

"Hinata kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya setelah menghampiri Hinata dan duduk didepannya membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau mengagetkanku" ucapnya "kau membawakanku makanan lagi? Ohh arigato karna aku sangat lapar jadi akan aku makan" lanjut Hinata lagi dan mulai memakan makanan yang dibawakan Naruto untuknya.

Sepanjang Hinata makan Naruto terlihat menyiapkan kata-kata indah yang akan nanti diungkapkannya. Semilir angin menemani mereka, senja mulai datang itu artinya sekarang sudah sore hari.

Hinata makan dengan lahap tak sedikitpun menoleh pada pria didepannya, ia sibuk dengan mengunyah dan terus memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

20 menit berlalu makanan yang semula terlihat banyak kini sudah habis tak berbekas. Ternyata atasannya itu sangat kelaparan.

"Terima kasih atas makananya. Aku akan kembali bekerja dan setelah itu pulang" ucapnya membuat Naruto tersentak melihat Hinata berdiri "tunggu Hinata" cegahnya, mencegah kepergian Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

 _'Tujuanku kesinikan ingin mengatakan semuanya. Ughh Hinata kau tidak peka sama sekali'_ ujarnya berbatin "ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Soal?"

"Soal...etto... eemmmm. Lebih baik kamu duduk dulu"  
Hinatapun kembali duduk seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada menyambut ucapan selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan oleh sekertarisnya itu.

"Aku... mencintaimu" satu kata mengubah segalanya.

Perlahan Hinata mulai melepaskan lipatan kedua tangannya. Mendengar kata yang terucap dari Naruto membuatnya tak percaya sama sekali "a...apa? Kau bilang tadi apa? Cinta? A...ahahahahahha apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau jangan bercanda dengaku baka" ucap Hinata dan kembali melipatkan tangannya seraya bersender ditempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Hinata. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu"

Melihat raut muka didepannya menampilkan keseriusan membuat Hinata dibuat bingung olehnya "alasan kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Apakah ada alasan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Hinata cinta itu tidak butuh alasan. Sebuah rasa cinta yang aku rasakan ini datang begitu saja tanpa pernah aku duga dan tak pernah aku sangka"

"Kau... apa kau tahu artinya cinta?"

"Aku tidak mengetahui apa arti sebuah cinta. Namun aku merasa cinta adalah sebuah perasaan indah yang tak ingin aku lepaskan"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya" gumam Hinata dan berlalu darisana membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa selain melihat kepergian Hinata.

"Apakah aku salah mencintaimu Hinata?" Gumamnya dengan sorot mata kesedihan.

.

 **Blamm!** Pintu ditutup olehnya. Pandangan itu kini menampilkan sebuah kekosongan yang kembali lagi padanya. Sebuah seringan tercipta disana. Sebuah ilusi kembali membayanginya. Sebuah kenangan kejam kembali hinggap dalam pikirannya. Sebuah kata cinta yang sudah tidak bisa ia percaya lagi.

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Alasan apa kau mencintaiku"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk mencintaimu"**_

 _ **"Kau berarti tidak mencintaiku. Aku hanya akan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang mempunyai alasan kenapa dia mencintaiku. Kau hanya gadis bodoh yang tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas dalam mencintaiku. Oohh atau mungkin kau hanya menginginkan hartaku saja ya? Pergi kau aku tidak suka melihat matamu yang seperti monster itu. Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi. Aku tidak suka"**_

 **Bbrruugghh!** Cuplikan kenangan buruk itu kembali berputar seolah sebuah film nyata yang ia tonton dihadapannya. Hiantapun terjatuh disana dengan air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Kenangan buruk selama disekolah kembali mengganggunya. Pernyataan cinta yang ia umbarkan dibalas dengan ucapan kejam menyakitkan. "Aaarrgghhhh" erangnya meremas rambutnya untuk meredamkan sakit luar biasa bersarang dikepala. Matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk ia pertahankan melihat cahaya sampai sebuah kegelapan menyambutnya.. bbruughhh!  
"Hinataa~"

.

.

.

Naruto kini kembali harus mengantarkan atasannya itu menuju kediamannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan Tou-sannya. Namun rasa khawatir menyelimuti hatinya melihat wanita yang dicintainya jatuh pingsan dengan air mata membasahi wajah cantik itu.

 _'Apakah aku salah mengungkapkannya? Hinata ku mohon sadarlah'_

 **Pukk!** "Naruto"

"A...aahhh Tou-san"

"Ayo ikut Tou-san."  
Narutopun mengikuti langkah Hiashi. Merekapun kini sampai dibalkon rumah.

"Kenapa Hinata bisa pingsan lagi? Apakah dia tidak memperhatiakan makannya lagi?" Tanya Hiashi membuat Naruto tersentak.

"A...aahh tidak Tou-san, aku selalu memberikannya makan ko kalau dia lupa. Tou-san aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"Ya apa itu?"

"Sebelum Hinata pingsan aku mengungkapkan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya"  
Pandangan Hiashi kembali menoleh padanya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah Hiashi "akhirnya kamu mengakuinya juga?"

"Apa maksud Tou-san?"

"Ya aku sudah mengira jika kamu mencintainya. Aku akan mendukungmu dan bersabarlah dengan sikapnya itu. Tou-san percayakan padamu"

.

Naruto kembali pulang membawa kendaraan Hianta. Hiashi kembali menyuruhnya untuk membawanya, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin Naruto pulang jalan kaki ataupun dengan naik taksi sekalipun. Namun sebuah pertanyaan menyelimuti pikirannya, melihat Hinata pingsan apakah semua itu salahnya. _'Apakah aku yang menyebabkan Hinata pingsan? Ataukah Hinata terlalu senang dengan pernyataan cintaku? Tapi bagaimana dengan air mata itu. Apakah kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana Hinata menangis? Aarrghhh aku memang baka'_ batinya merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa memahami situasi.  
 **Bbbrrmmmmmm**... iapun melajukan mobil dengan kencang seolah membelah angin malam yang berhembus kencang malam ini.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang suara burung berkicauan diatas pohon. Cuaca begitu cerah hari ini, Hinatapun terbangun merasa tidurnya terusik oleh cahaya hangat yang masuk menerobos celah jendela kamar.

"Ngghhhh... kepalaku pusing" gumamnya dan mulai beranjak darisana.

Kaki mulus itucmulai turun dan berjalan menuju meja rias untuk melihat keadaan dirinya "oohh tidak aku sangat menyedihkan. Kau sangat menyedihakn bodoh" gumamnya melihat pantulan diri sendiri didalam kaca.

30 menit berlalu, Hinatapun turun untuk segera berangkat menuju kantor. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan kunci mobil dimanapun "TOUU-SANNNN APA TOU-SAN MELIHAT KUNCI MOBILKU?" teriak Hinata sambil mencari kunci itu yang tak ia temukan dimanapun.

"Aahhh mobilmu ya? Kemarin Tou-san menyuruh Naruto membawanya setelah dia mengantarkanmu pulang" teriak Hiashi didalam mandi menjalankan ritual paginya.

Hinatapun tidak menjawab lagi. Setelah mendengar jawaban Tou-sannya Hinata berjalan keluar untuk mencari taksi menuju kantor.

 **Brakk!** "Hinata Tou-san_ eehhh kemana perginya anak itu?" Gumamnya celingak-celinguk mencari putrinya. "Aahhh perutku sakit" dan kembali kekamar mandi.

.

Suasana kantor nampak ramai seperti biasa, Hinatapun akhirnya sampai dikantor dan kini mulai merancangkan sebuah perhiasan baru. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak fokus dalam menggambar pikirannya entah kenapa terasa berat untuk ia pakai dalam mencari sebuah ide. Sebuah kenangan pahit itu ternyata masih bersemayam dalam pikirannya selama ini. **Bbrrakk** "aahhh aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi" ujar Hinata menyimpan pensil dengan sedikit mengebrak meja. Menundukan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua mata untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu.

 **Tok... tokk... tokk...** sebuah ketukan dipintu membuyarkannya "ya masuk"

 **Cklekk!** Pintu dibuka menampilkan sosok yang berharga didalam hidupnya "Tou-san? Kenapa Tou-san datang kekantor?" Tanya Hinata bingung melihat kedatangan Hiashi.

"Apakah Tou-san tidak boleh datang kesini? Wwaahh Hinata kamu sangat menjaga ruangan ini ya. Eemmm bagus" ucap Hiashi "Tou-san datang kesini sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin Tou-san tanyakan padamu"

"Tapi bisakan dibicarakan dirumah?"

"Entahlah Tou-san ingin membicarakannya sekarang"

"Apa itu?"

"Ini mengenai Naruto..."

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain...

Setelah Naruto memarkirkan mobil Hinata iapun berjalan menuju ruangannya untuk menyimpan tas dan sedikit melihat jadwal apa yang akan Hinata lakukan nanti.  
"Aahhh aku harus mengatakan bahwa sekarang ada rapat dan juga aku harus mengembalikan kunci mobilnya" gumamnya dan berjalan untuk segera keruangan Hinata.

Namun sesampainya ia didepan ruangan Hinata, tangan itu harus mengambang untuk mengetuk pintu didepan karna sebuah percakapan yang tak sengaja ia dengar didalam. Merasa penasaran karna namanya disebut-sebut Narutopun hanya mampu berdiam diri disana.

"Ini mengenai Naruto..."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tou-san dengar kemarin dia mengungkapkan cintanya padamu. Apakah kamu menerimanya?"

"Apa dia yang mengatakannya sendiri pada Tou-san?"

"Ya dia mengatakannya kemarin"

"Aku tidak menjawabnya"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya"

"Kenapa? Dia pria baik, bertanggungjawab dan sepertinya sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu"

"Tou-san tahu apa soal cinta? Aku tidak mencintainya. Kita berbeda Tou-san aku pemimpin perusahaan disini dan dia hanya sekertarisku, bawahanku. Dia tidak pantas untukku"

Tahukah kau Hinata bahwa ucapanmu itu sudah menyakiti hatinya?

"Hinat_" ucapan Hiashi terpotong dengan suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

 **Brakk!** Pintu dibuka, menampilkan sosok yang tengah mereka biacrakan. Mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat dia ada didepannya.

"Naruto?" Ucap Hinata berdiri melihatnya.

"Naruto?"

Sebuah senyuman yang entah apa artinya itu muncul diwajahnya.

Tbc...

.

A/N : **Yyeeeyyyy akhirnya Hyugana bisa update lagi wkwk... makasih untuk para readers yang setia membaca bahkan sampai menunggu kelanjutan fic geje ini... arigato gozaimasu hyugana akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya... karna kalianlah yang memberikan semangat untuk hyugana #hahahhaasudahlahlupakan ^^v ^^v :D :D**  
 **Baik sampai jumpa lagi ya minna mohon dukungannya. Jaa kalau berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak ya. Arigato :) ^^**

 **Balasan reviews**

 **uchiha narusuke (Guest)** : udah lanjut nih semoga suka ya... arigato gozaimasu atas pendapatnya wkwk ^^ arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover** : hehehe iyaa nih biar tambah greget :D sabaarrr sabarrr dia emang udah baka darisananya wkwk ^^ :D #Naruto : apa kalian ngomongin gue ya? #kabbuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr hahahah :D :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **Helena Yuki** : hehehe entahlah tiba-tiba Hinata jadi seperti itu :D :D sudah biasa dia tidak peka #Naruto : apaan lagi nih -_- ngomongin gue terus ya -_-. heheh oke mungkin nanti akan ada scane pacaran mereka :D arigato udah ngeeviews ^^v


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana terlihat menegang disana setelah kedatangan objek yang mereka berdua perbincangkan. Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, begitupun dengan Hiashi. Pria paruh baya itu tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Naruto ada disini setelah Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkannya. Hanya ada 1 yang menjadi pertanyaan didalam pikiran Hinata saat ini _'apakah dia mendengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan?'_ Batinya melihat Naruto yang hanya berdiri disana.

"Aahhh Naruto. Ada keperluan apa kemari?" Tanya Hiashi kikuk.

"Oohhh hehe Tou-san ada disini? Tidak saya hanya ingin mengatakan pada Hyuga-sama jika sekarang jam 11:00 ada rapat di aula lantai 2. Dan ohh ya ini kunci mobilnya. Arigato sudah meminjamkannya kepada saya" ucap Naruto formal dan menyerahkan kunci mobil Hinata "baiklah saya permisi dulu" lanjutnya lagi dengan sebuah senyuman masih berada diwajahnya, membingkuk hormat pada mereka dan berlalu dari sana.

 **Blamm!** Pintu tertutup.

"Hahh~" Hinata kembali duduk dikursi masih syok dengan kejadian barusan. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya terdiam "Hinata apakah dia mendengarkan ucapanmu itu?" Tanyanya merasa khawatir.

"Entahlah. Biarkan saja, biar aku yang mengatasinya. Sekarang Tou-san pulang dan jangan mengkhawatirkan kami" ujar Hinata dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah berat, sorot matanya meredup seolah sebagaian nyawanya sudah hilang begitu saja ketika dirinya keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu.

 **Naruto POV**

 ** _"... Aku tidak mencintainya. Kita berbeda Tou-san aku pemimpin perusahaan disini dan dia hanya sekertarisku, bawahanku. Dia tidak pantas untukku"_**

Ucapan wanita itu barusan sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Apakah aku memang tidak pantas untuknya? Apakah aku memang tidak bisa bersamanya? Apakah perbedaan status menjadi penghalang cinta ini? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali setelah mendengar ucapannya? Dan kenapa aku tersenyum? Aahh pasti aku sudah gila, aku tersenyum bukan berarti disini tidak sakit tapi aku tersenyum karna kebodohanku yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa disana. Tuhan, apakah perbedaan itu menjadi penghalang cinta kami? Jika memang ia kenapa aku harus dilahirkan seperti ini?

Jujur aku sama sekali tidak membencinya. Tidak, aku tidak bisa membencinya. Memang benar aku mencintainya, tapi aku tidak menuntut dia untuk membalas cintaku. Memang, ini salahku karna terlalu cepat mengatakannya. Pasti dia bingung dengan pernyataan cintaku. Ya benar dia pasti bingung.

Baiklah lupakan ucapannya barusan, anggap saja aku sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Baiklah Naruto kau harus mulai dari awal lagi. Kau harus mendekatkan diri lebih baik lagi Naruto.

Yoshh oke kembali bekerja dan lupakan yang tadi. Okee pendekatan pertama dimulai...

.

Sepeninggalan Hiashi, Hinata sama sekali tidak meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang langit lewat jendela besar diruangan itu, pikirannya masih berkecambuk tentang apa yang barusan saja terjadi.

 _'Apakah aku melukainya ya? Apa... aarrgghhhh baka baka baka ngapain juga aku memikirkannya. Sudahlah lupakan, kembali bekerja'_ batinnya dan kembali menghadap meja memulai menggambar sketsa perhiasan barunya.

 **Tok... tok... tok...** suara pintu kembali diketuk. Hinata harus kembali mendiamkan pekerjaannya itu untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang mengganggunya.

"Gomen Hyuga-sama, saya hanya membawakan sarapan anda. Saya yakin anda pasti belum sarapankan?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah kembali lagi dengan sarapan pagi untuk atasannya itu.

Iris lavender Hinata membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Benarkah sekertarisnya itu tidak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan tadi?

 _'Apa benar dia tidak mendengar kata-kataku? Kelihatannya tidak, lihat saja dia bersikap seolah semuanya tidak ada yang terjadi. Benarkah seperti itu? Kalau benar bagus deh aku tidak usah pusing-pusing untuk tidak enak hati padanya'_

"Ta...Hinata... HINATA"

"Aaahhh. Kau menaggetkanku"

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan? Sarapannya?" Sodor Naruto memberikan makanan itu pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng "tidak, tidak ada yang aku lamunkan. Baiklah aku akan memakannya. Arigato"

"Ohh... baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Setelah selesai anda sarapan segeralah keruang rapat" ucapnya membungkuk hormat dan berlalu darisana.

 _'Tapi kenapa dia berbicara formal padaku ya?'_ Batinnya lagi melihat kepergian Naruto.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10:40 dan seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan bahwa sebentar lagi ada rapat yang harus di hadiri oleh Hinata. Setelah membereskan semua barang-barangnya Hinatapun melangkah keluar dengan beberapa berkas untuk bahan rapatnya nanti.

 **Krekk!** Pintu dibuka. "Aahh... kalian mengagetkanku" pekiknya, terlonjak kaget melihat beberapa pegawai yang akan menemaninya rapat sudah berada diluar ruangan. Bisa dilihat disana ada Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan beberapa pegawai lainnya.

"Apakah anda siap Hyuga-sama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm... kapanpun aku siap. Ayo nanti kita terlambat" balasnya melangkah pergi dan disusul oleh mereka.

Sedangkan diruang rapat sudah banyak orang mulai memadati ruangan. Disana sudah ada Shizuka dan Akiko yang bertugas untuk menerima tamu yang menghadiri rapat tersebut.

"Apakah Hyuga-sama belum datang?" Bisik Akiko pada Shizuka.

"Sepertinya bel_" **pukk!** Ucapannya terhenti saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ahh Hyuga-sama silahkan masuk. Para clien sudah menunggu kedatangan anda"

"Baiklah" Hinatapun masuk kedalam berjalan menuju salah satu meja didepan sana sedangkan Naruto dan yang lain berjalan menuju kursi-kursi kosong bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Baiklah minna rapat akan segera dimulai" ujar moderator menyerahkan tugas lainnya pada Hinata yang kali ini akan mempresentasikan sesuatu untuk produk perhiasan barunya.

"Baik terima kasih. Saya Hyuga Hinata pemimpin Hyuga Corp. Saya berdiri disini akan mempresentasikan sebuah produk perhiasan baru untuk memperbaharui produk lama. Seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan tadi_" lampu meredup dan menampilkan sebuah gambar lewat LCD proyektor. Dengan menggunakan Laser Pointer Hinatapun bisa menujukan bagian-bagian penting dalam gambar tersebut.

"Ini adalah sebuah cincin dimana saya mendesainnya dengan sederhana. Cincin tersebut bisa digunakan oleh pasangan yang akan tunangan ataupun menikah..." itulah ucapan demi ucapan yang dijelaskan oleh Hinata didepan para cliennya. Mereka semua terlihat serius mendengarkan presentasi Hinata.

Rapat berlangsung selama 1 jam, membahas bagaimana produk baru itu bisa laku dipasaran. Banyak clien yang begitu menyukai desain baru dari Hinata, dan sudah dipastikan cincin itu akan laku dipasaran terutama bagi mereka yang memiliki pasangan.

.

.

.

Hinata beserta rombongan sudah tiba dikantin. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama setelah rapat itu berakhir. Tidak ada salahnyakan jika atasan kantor makan bersama bawahan dikantinnya? Namun ketika mereka tengah menikmati makan siang seseorang menghampiri Hinata membuat wanita itu harus menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Hyuga-sama?" Tunduknya hormat "ya ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata yang ternyata itu adalah Sakura.

"Begini seorang pengusaha datang ketoko kita dan dia ingin bertemu dengan anda" jelasnya membuat Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung, pasalnya selama ia melakukan pemasaran tentang perhiasannya tidak ada seorangpun yang mempermasalahkan apapun.

"Baiklah, dimana dia?"

"Dia menunggu diruangan VIP"

"Bisa kau antar aku kesana?"

"Ha'i"

Mereka berduapun pergi, menampilkan kebingungan-kebingungan pada pegawainya yang lain.

"Naruto apakah kau tidak ikut? Kaukan sekertarisnya" ucap Kiba setelah kepergian mereka.

Dengan tampang bodohnya ia pun menjawab "haruskah?"

"Aarrgghhh baka cepat kau ikuti dia" balas Shizuka geram.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Narutopun langsung beranjak dari sana mengikuti kemana Hinata dan Sakura tadi pergi.

.

Sesampainya didepan ruang VIP Hinata menoleh pada Sakura yang saat itu ada didalam toko karna wanita itu adalah kepala bagian pemasaran dan tentu saja itu adalah tugasnya untuk selalu ada di toko untuk meninjau bagaimana larisnya perhiasan.

"Dia mengatakan apa tadi?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Beliau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, beliau hanya ingin bertemu dengan anda itu saja"

"Baiklah" **kkrreekkk!** Pintu terbuka, Hinata masuk dan melihat seseorang tengah memunggunginya sekarang. Hinata begitu ragu untuk menemuinya. Karna ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

 **Tak... tak.. takk** "hahh~ hhaahh~ Sakura-chan Hinata dimana?" Tanya Naruto yang datang dengan terengah-engah.

"Naruto? Dia sudah masuk kedalam. Kita tunggu saja disana" tunjuk Sakura kesalah satu kursi yang ada didepan ruangan itu, Narutopun menerutinya dan duduk disana.

Sedangkan didalam ruangan...  
Hinata berjalan dengan pelan mendekati orang itu. Ia tahu dia adalah seorang pria, dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan dengan potongan rambut yang tak dikenal Hinata tidak tahu siapa gerangan orang yang mengganggu kegiatan makan siangnya itu.

"Ano..." sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, pria itu menoleh dengan raut muka datar dan dingin tanpa ada ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Anda Hyuga Hinata? Pemimpin sekaligus desainer perhiasankan?" Tanyanya, Hinatapun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya "kau tahu liontin ini?" Lanjutnya lagi menunjukan sebuah kalung dengan bandul bunga sakura.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa dengan liontin itu? Oh ya dan anda siapa?" Tanya Hinata mulai tidak sabar.

"Saya adalah Uciha Sasuke Presdir dari Uciha Corp"  
Seketika lavender Hinata membulat mendengar pemimpin Uciha yang terkenal dengan barang-barang elektroniknya datang secara pribadi ke toko perhiasannya.

"Ahh Uciha-san gomennasai saya tidak mengenali anda" seketika perubahan raut wajah Hinata berubah.

"Hn tak apa. Saya datang kesini ingin mendengar penjelasan anda selaku desainernya tentang bandul liontin ini"

"Ohh itu... kalau begitu silahkan duduk dulu. Tak enak jika menjelaskannya sambil berdiri"

Sasukepun menuruti Hinata dan kini mereka sudah duduk saling berhadapan.

"Bunga sakura memiliki beberapa filosofi." Ujap Hinata mulai penjelasannya "Pertama bunga itu memiliki arti kesejukan, kebahagian, keheningan dan ketenangan. Kesejukan didatangkan dari bunganya yang bermekaran secara rimbun mampu memberikan kelembutan ketika angin berhembus. Keheningan dan kebahagiaan berarti bunga sakuara datang karna sekeranjang kebahagian. Kedua bunga sakura bermakna perpisahan. Ketika bunga mulai bergururan saat diterpa angin dan saat itulah dimulainya perpisahan akan terjadi. Memang dalam hidup ini pastinya ada pertemuan dan perpisahan. Namun perpisahan dari bunga sakura menjadi pengingat untuk kita walaupun perpisahan sangat menyakitkan tapi percayalah suatu saat pertemuan akan kembali lagi. Seperti halnya bunga sakura yang setiap musim semi selalu datang lagi. Dan pada saat pertemuan itu kita bisa menikmati waktu bersama saling memberikan kasih sayang. Dan ketiga kecantikan dari bunga sakuara melambangkan kegembiraan dan kesedihan. Pasti diantara kita tidak bisa menolak keindahan bunganya namun seiringnya waktu bunga pasti layu dan berguguran. Begitupun dengan fisik manusia dimasa muda kita memiliki fisik yang sempurna dan ketika waktu bergulir fisik kita akan berubah tidak menarik lagi. Tetapi bukannya kita memiliki hati? Ya didalam hatilah keindahan sejati itu berada. Jadi ketika saya mendesain bandul itu ingatan saya tertuju pada mendiang Kaa-san. Bahwa perpisahan dan kesedihan sejatinya bukanlah untuk diratapi tetapi kesediahan dan perpisahan adalah senjata ampuh bagi kita untuk terus berjuang mengikhlaskan apa yang sudah meninggalkan kita dan kita harus percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti kebahagiaan akan menggantikan keduanya"

Penjelasan Hinata barusan mampu membuat Sasuke terdiam. Dia memandangi bandul liontin itu. Ingatannya kembali saat ia berada di toko tersebut dimana disana ia menemukan salah satu wanita dengan rambut setara dengan warna bunga sakura. Niatnya datang kesini semata-mata hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja siapa tahu ada yang cocok untuk diberikan pada Kaa-sannya yang sebentar lagi ulang tahum. Tapi pertemuan dengan wanita itu membuat ia merasakan ada sesuatu didalam hatinya. Pikiran masa lalu hinggap dikepalanya. Wanita itu cantik bak bunga sakura, tak salah jika ia langsung mendapati liontin dengan bandul bunga sakura karna penasaran diapun mendekatinya yang ia yakini wanita itu bekerja disana.

Sasukepun langsung meminta ia untuk mengantarkannya pada desainer yang mendesain bandul ini untuk menanyakan apa arti yang berada disana. Karna Sasuke yakin setiap bandul yang dibuat pasti memiliki sebuah makna.

"Jadi apakah anda sudah memahaminya?" Tanya Hinata penasaran saat Sasuke hanya memandangi bandul liontin itu.

"Hn. Saya sangat memahaminya. Menurut anda siapakah yang pantas memakai liontin ini?" Tanya Sasuke balik tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan pandangannya.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar apa yang pria itu tanyakan padanya "seorang wanita yang berarti dalam hidupmu. Aku yakin kau pasti akan mendapatkannya" ungkap Hinata membuat pikiran Sasuke hanya mampu mengingat 1 wanita yang baru saja melintas dalam pikirannya, karna selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita manapun jadi pantas saja jika wanita tadilah yang ada dalam kepalanya.

"Baiklah saya akan membeli ini" lanjut Sasuke lagi berdiri dan menatap Hinata.

"Eeummm" angguk Hinata dan beranjak juga darisana "kalau begitu anda harus kebagian pemasaran. Ohh tidak usah khawatir kepala bagian pemasarannya tadi datang bersama saya. Mungkin dia ada diluar" lanjut Hinata dan mulai berjalan untuk keluar ruangan.

Sedangkan diluar ruangan, Naruto dan Sakura terlihat begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi didalam.  
"Kenapa mereka lama ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah akupun penasaran."

Tak berapa lama pintu didepan mereka mulai terbuka. Menampilkan Hinata yang tersenyum kearah mereka. Namun sedetik kemudian seseorang yang muncul dibalik Hinata mengejutkan Naruto, iris blue sapphire itu terbelalak bukan main ketika mereka saling bertatap muka seperti itu.

"Sa...sasuke Teme?" Ucapnya membuat Hinata dan Sakura seketika menoleh padanya.

"Naruto baka?" Tanya Sasuke lagi membuat Hinata dan Sakura terlihat penasaran pada mereka berdua.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Hinata.

"Apakah kalian lupa? Diakan Uciha Sasuke teman sekelasku dulu." Mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal itu kini gantian Sakura dan Hinata membelalakan matanya.

"A...APAAA?" teriak kedua wanita itu tak percaya.

Benar sekali waktu memang sudah berlalu, tentu saja fisik juga sangat mendukung perubahan dirinya. Tapi kenapa Naruto tahu? Itu karna mereka berdua satu kelas terlebih kebersamaan mereka sebagai sahabat terjalan sangat lama sebelum Naruto masuk keperusahaan Hyuga dan menjadi sekertaris Hinata. Dan pada saat itulah mereka sudah tidak lagi saling berkomunikasi.

"Jadi ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli ini" tunjuk Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah liontin dengan bandul bunga sakura.

"Aahh anda bisa membayar itu padanya. Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang diperlukan lagi saya permisi dulu banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan" ucap Hinata dan berlalu darisana menyisakan Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke disana.

"Ayo mari Uciha-san" ucap Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya guna membayar liontin itu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman muncul kembali diwajah tan itu _'aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu Sakura, Sasuke'_  
"Aahhh senangnya jatuh cinta" gumamnya merentangkan kedua tangan seolah ia baru saja mengetahui sesuatu dan berlalu darisana.

.

Hinata sudah kembali kemeja kerjanya. Menyusun ulang desain baru lagi. Namun pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Seorang wanita yang selalu memanjakannya. Seorang wanita yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Kaa-san" gumamnya menghentikan jari lentik itu yang tengah memberikan garisan demi garisan dalam kertas putih. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata meluncur indah dipipi putih itu membasahi kertas yang ia pakai.  
Tarikan nafas ia lakukan untuk sekedar menenangkan diri "hhuuuu lupakan kosentrasilah Hinata" gumamnya lagi menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata" ucap seseorang yang masuk begitu saja keruangan, membuat wanita itu harus menghapus dengan kasar air matanya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu mengerenyitkan dahi bingung, ia yakin jika wanita didepannya tengah menangis "kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Tanyanya seraya berjalan menuju sebuah kursi didepan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng tanpa menatap Naruto sedetikpun "aku tidak apa-apa"

"Ahh baiklah." Ujarnya tanpa mempermasalahkan lagi "karna penasaran aku datang menemuimu. Jadi, kenapa Sasuke menemuimu?"

"Dia hanya ingin mengetahui arti dari bandul liontin itu ko" lanjut Hinata, kembali menatap kosong sebuah kertas didepannya membuat Naruto semakin bingung dengan kelakuan Hinata.

"Hinata benar kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto merasa khawatir.

"A...aku e..ehh" air mata kembali mengalir, membuat wanita itu kembali menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Hi...hinata?"

"A...aku tidak apa-apa ko sungguh. Setelah menjelaskan arti bandul dari liontin itu aku hanya teringat Kaa-san saja" senyum Hinata menatap Naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan menuju kearah Hinata berjongkok padanya dan membalikan Hinata untuk menatapnya.

Kedua tangan tan itu terulur, menangkup kedua pipi Hinata mengusap dengan lembut air mata yang mengalir disana. Rona merah muncul dipipi putih itu menerima semua prilaku Naruto yang hangat padanya setelah ucapan menyakitkan yang ia lontarkan tadi pagi.

"Na...naruto-kun" bisiknya, menatap netra indah didepannya.

"Ssyyuuttt sudahlah Hinata. Kau tahu 2 hal apa yang aku benci didunia ini?" tanyanya, Hinatapun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan itu "yang pertama saat kedua orang tuaku meninggal dan yang kedua melihat wanita yang aku cintai menangis" lanjut Naruto lagi membuat perasaan Hinata menghangat tanpa sebab. Ada rasa aneh didalam hatinya. Ada sebuah rasa nyaman disana saat melihat senyuman di wajah Naruto.

"Jadi kenapa kamu menangis hmm?" Kembali Naruto bertanya.

"Aku hanya mengingat Kaa-san saja. Kenangan indah saat bersamanya melintas dipikiranku. Apakah aku bodoh sudah merelakan barang berharga yang Kaa-san berikan untukku?"

"Kristal itukah?" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.  
"Tidak, kamu tidak salah Hinata aku yakin kamu sudah melakukan hal yang benar"  
 _'Maka dari itu Hinata aku akan membawa liontin itu kembali'_ batinya kembali tersenyum.

.

Sasuke kini tengah membayar liontin yang ia beli. Setiap ada kesempatan tanpa sepengetahuan wanita itu ia selalu mencuri-curi pandang padanya ketika Sakura tengah membungkus liontin. Entah kenapa Sasuke begitu tertarik akan kecantikan Sakura. Ternyata benar apa yang diucapkan oleh desainer bandul liontin itu bahwa bunga sakura memiliki arti kecantikan yang mengantarkannya pada "Sakura" yang sesungguhnya.

"Kenapa anda menatap saya terus? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Sakura membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget karna ia ketahuan selalu memperhatikannya.

"A..ahh tidak ada. Sudah dibungkus liontinnya?"

"Sudah. Bagaimana apakah anda suka? Pasti wanita yang menerimanya akan senang" senyum Sakura seraya menyerahkan liontin yang sudah dibungkus dengan cantik itu padanya.

"Hn. Arigato"  
Sasukepun pergi darisana tanpa menjawab ucapan Sakura, karna ia sudah tak kuasa melihat betapa indahnya senyuman itu.

Ia terus berjalan untuk keluar darisana sebelum sebuah suara yang ia kenal menghentikannya.

"Teme"

Sasuke menoleh mendapati Naruto mendekat kearahnya "ada apa?"

"Kau masih sama dinginnya seperti dulu. Kitakan baru ketemu kembali ayo kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu" ajak Naruto.

"Hn baiklah"

Mereka berduapun berjalan menuju keatap perkantoran yang Naruto rasa disana pasti tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihat mereka.

Sesampainya disana mereka duduk berdampingan menatap langit yang hari ini sangat cerah.

"Apakah kau sudah membeli liontin itu? Pasti untuk seorang wanitakan? WOWW aku tidak menyangka jika pria dingin sepertimu mendapatkan seorang kekasih"

"Bukan, aku tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Aku membelinya karna arti dari bandul ini yang sangat indah. Kau tahu Hinata pandai dalam mengartikan setiap bandul yang ia bikin"

"Ya karna itulah aku jatuh cinta padanya"

"APAAA?"

"Ya wajar saja kau kaget. Karna aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu. Seorang bawahan mana pantas untuk atasan" senyum kecut Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Justru aku bangga padamu kau bisa mengekspresikan perasaanmu padanya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa memandangnya sampai sejauh ini"

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan Naruto tak habis pikir jika sahabatnya itu ternyata memiliki perasaan cinta yang ia pendam selama ini. Ternyata benar apa yang ia pikirkan tadi tentang Sasuke

"Ka...kau jatuh cinta? Sejak kapan da...dan sama siapa?" Lihat kini Naruto mulai penasaran.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada wanita musim semi itu disaat-saat terakahir sekolah kita. Dia tersenyum padaku saat tanpa sengaja kita saling berpapasan. Aku sedikit kecewa ketika hari ini kita bertemu kembali dia tidak mengingatku"

"Ma...maksudmu ka...kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura?"

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau tak sebaka yang aku pikirkan. Ya dialah orangnya. Aahhh aku harus merayakan ini. Kau, aku dengar kau sekertaris pribadi Hinatakan? Nahh katakan pada dia jika malam minggu ini aku akan mengadakan pesta, digedung ini pasti ada aula tempat perayaankan?" Naruto mengangguk "ya bagus. Katakan itu semua pada Hinata ok. Aku permisi dulu lain kali akan aku traktir kau" Sasukepun pergi meninggalkan kebingungan yang sudah memenuhi dirinya.

"Tidak kusangka dia jadi banyak bicara setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu. Baiklah aku akan memberitahukannya pada Hinata"

.

Hinata kini sedang bersama teman-teman lamanya. Disana ada Sakura, Ino serta Tenten yang tengah berbincang-bincang bersama dengan secangkir kopi hangat menemani.

"Sakura bagaimana hasil penjualan hari ini?" Tanyanya, wanita itupun menoleh.

"Hmm... bagus seperti biasanya berjalan dengan lancar. Dan ohh ya Sasuke yang membeli liontin itu membayarnya dengan harga yang pantastis. Dia bilang jika harganya seperti yang anda tawarkan tak sebanding dengan kecantikan dan arti dari bandul tersebut maka dari itu dia membayarnya dengan harga yang luar biasa. Kita untung banyak" semangat Sakura memberitahukannya.

"Wahhh dia pasti sangat menyukainya" ucap Ino dan anggukan dari Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika kita merayakan keberhasilan perusahaan ini? Aku dengar anda mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar hari ini?" Kini giliran Tenten berbicara.

Namun sebelum Hinata menjawab seseorang mendekati mereka "gomen mengganggu acara kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini pada Hyuga-sama"

"Ya ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Hinata profesional setelah apa yang barusan terjadi pada mereka berdua.

"Uciha Sasuke presdir dari Uciha Corp ingin mengadakan sebuah pesta persahabatan yang akan diselenggarakan digedung ini tepatnya diaula lantai 1. Beliau menginginkan anda untuk menyetujuinya" balas Naruto melaporkan.

"Aahhh kebetulan. Saya akan menyetujui usulan Tenten dan usulan itu" ucap Hinata membuat mereka senang mendengarnya "jadi kapan dia akan menemuiku dan merencanakan semuanya?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Mungkin besok dia akan kembali kesini"

"Ahh baiklah"

"Yyeeee pesta aku harus menyipakan semuanya. Kkyyaaaa" betapa antusiasnya Ino saat mendengar sebuah pesta akan digelar.  
Ketiga wanita yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Ino.

.

Namun ternyata prediksi Naruto tadi sedikit melenceng. Bukannya besok tetapi sore ini Sasuke sudah menghubungi Hinata. Melalui ponsel mereka saling bercakap-cakap tentang apa yang akan mereka selenggarakan bersama.

"Jadi kenapa anda menginginkan sebuah pesta disini?"

 _'Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Kau mau membantukukan?'_

"Selama tidak merepotkan aku siap membantu. Apa itu?"

'...'

"Ahhh baiklah. Saya akan menyiapkannya. Sampai jumpa nanti"

 **Klikk!** Panggilan tertutup.

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa Sasuke?" Tanya seseorang yang datang keruangannya.

"Aahhh aniki. Saya berbicara pada Hyuga-san bahwa malam minggu nanti aku akan mengadakan sebuah pesta disana"

"Hyuga-san? Maksudmu Hyuga Hinata?" Tanya seseorang lagi yang juga berada disana.

"Ya darimana kau tahu?"

"Aahh itu. Tidak aku hanya sekedar tahu saja"

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi hanya menganggukan kepala acuh dengan ucapannya itu.

Tbc...

Bagimana semoga kalian suka ya. Jika berkenan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejek. Jaa arigato :) ^^

 **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover** : wkwkwk gomen ne :p arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Helena Yuki** : hehhe iyaa nihh gomen ne ^^ udah lanjut semoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer** : wkwk ^^ udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **mauriceandreane** : wkwkwk gomen gomen udah lanjut ko semoga suka ^^ arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **agna** : udah lanjut, semoga mengerti ya dibalik senyumannya Naruto wkwk :D arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **magendrik** : arigato gozaimasu, udah lanjut semoga suka ^^ arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **piupiuchan** : heheh gomen gomen ^^ arigato udah ngereviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **Gomen jika kelanjutannya lama. Hyugana benar-benar minta maaf karena laptop serta ponsel hyugana eror jadi tidak bisa update secepatnya sekali lagi hyugana minta maaf ya minna ^^, terima kasih yang masih setia nungguin kelanjutan fic abal-abal ini :)**

 **.**

Selamat membaca :)

.

Naruto telihat begitu sibuk sekarang, tentu saja karna ia ditugaskan untuk mengawasi pekerja yang sedang mendekor aula yang akan dipakai 2 hari lagi untuk acara besar. Bak mandor, Naruto mondar mandir melihat-lihat dengan seksama. Ia juga tentunya tidak ingin mengecewakan Hinata dan sahabatnya.

Sudah sebagian besar aula itu didekor dengan bunga-bunga semuanya terlihat begitu indah dan anggun. Tentunya semua itu tidak lepas dari Hinata yang memutuskan untuk mengambil tema **"Pesta Dansa"** yang tentunya dikhususkan untuk para wanita yang bagaikan putri semalam. Hinata juga ingin pegawai serta cliennya yang akan datang menikmatinya walaupun itu hanya 1 malam.

Ketika Naruto sibuk dengan mengurusi di aula, Hinata tengah sibuk menyipkan beberapa gaun yang nantinya akan dipakai untuk dirinya dan teman-temannya. Namun yang jelas hanya Inolah yang kembali antusias dalam memilih gaun.

"Hinata bagaimana menurutmu apakah ini cocok denganku?" Tanya Ino memperlihatkan sebuah gaun padanya.

"Ya itu sangat cocok untukmu" jawab Hinata, pikirannya teringat pada permintaan seseorang tempo hari. Iris lavendernya menerawang mencari-cari gaun yang cocok untuk wanita itu. Hanya ada satu gaun yang menjadi objek perhatiannya sekarang, iapun berjalan dan mengambilnya "menurutku ini cocok untukmu" ucap Hinata yang berjalan dan menyodorkan gaun itu padanya.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak terlalu mewah?"

"Kkyyaaa itu sangat indah dan aku yakin kau sangat cocok menggunakan itu" teriak Ino kembali.

"Baiklah aku akan memakai yang ini saja. Arigato Hinata kau sudah memilihkannya untukku"

Hinatapun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari H-pun tiba, jarum jam kini sudah menunjukan pukul 07:00 malam. Para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan. Gemerlap cahaya lampu menambah kesan mewah disana. Tatanan dekorasi begitu rapih.

Hinata sangat tercengang saat tadi siang menyempatkan diri untuk melihatnya lebih awal. Ternyata sekertarisnya itu pandai dalam mengarahkan mereka.

Beberapa bunga hidup menghiasi dibeberapa sudut ruangan. Makanan enak juga tersaji disana. Kesan mewah dan elegan sangat kental dirasakan dalam pesta itu.

Mobil hitam mewah berhenti tepat didepan gedung, seseorang turun dari sana. Tampilannya sangat gagah malam ini. Tentu saja ini adalah kesempatan baik untuknya guna mencurahkan semua yang ia rasakan selama ini.

 _'Aku tidak menyangka Hinata menyiapkan semua ini dengan mewah'_ batinya dan berjalan kedalam di ikuti oleh beberapa orang yang juga datang bersamanya.

"Teme" panggil seseorang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Dobe?" Ujarnya.

"Apakah kau Naruto?" Tanya seseorang disamping Sasuke.

"Aahhh Itachi-nii?"

"Aahhh ternyata benar kau Naruto. Lama tidak bertemu ya kau tambah tampan saja" ujarnya membuat pria itu tersenyum malu "Itachi-nii bisa saja. Ayo silahkan nikmati pestanya" ujarnya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

35 menit berlalu para tamu undangan nampaknya sudah semua datang.

Hinata yang sudah selesai berdandanpun mulai berjalan masuk keruangan. Para pria memandang kedatangannya dengan tatapan penuh takjub. Hinata terus berjalan menuju podium.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Terima kasih untuk sudah bersedia hadir. Sebenarnya acara ini bertujuan untuk menjalin persahabatan dengan beberapa perusahaan terutama untuk Uciha Corp yang baru saja bergabung. Pesta ini memang keinginan khusus dari salah seorang pengusaha maka dari itu nikmatilah pestanya karna sekarang kita bukanlah pengusaha ataupun pegawai kita ada disini sekarang sebagai seorang teman yang menikmati waktu bersama. Terima kasih" ucap Hinata memberikan beberapa ulasannya malam ini dan disambut tepukan meriah oleh para tamu.

 _'Hinata, kau begitu cantik malam ini'_ batin Naruto yang tak henti menatap lurus atasannya itu.

Malam ini Hinata menggunakan gaun yang sudah dipilihkan oleh Ino siang tadi. Tak banyak perubahan dari diri Hinata malam ini tentang make upnya. Hanya make up sederhana yang mampu membuat Naruto terpana, begitupun dengan rambutnya. Ia tidak memusingkan menata rambut panjangnya Hinata hanya menggerai sederhana rambut panjang indahnya itu.

Suara alunan musik mulai terdengar ketika Hinata pergi meninggalkan podium. Tuts demi tuts ditekan oleh sang pianis. Musik ringan sederhana membawa setiap tamu undangan mulai mencari pasangan untuk berdansa dibawah lampu temaram yang menyoroti mereka dengan indah.

Begitupun dengan Naruto, langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati seseorang yang saat ini ingin ia ajak berdansa. Tetapi diarah berlawanan ada seseorang yang lebih dulu menghampiri Hinata.

"Maukah anda berdansa denganku?" Tanyanya sopan seraya berjongkok menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk disambut oleh Hinata.

Hinatapun menoleh mendapati seseorang didepannya mengajaknya berdansa bersama. Namun Hinata sedikit bingung ketika tidak dapat melihat wajahnya disebabkan pria tadi memakai topeng. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata menyambut tangan itu "eemmm tentu" angguknya. Pria itupun berdiri langsung mengapit pinggang Hinata dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Hinata.

Mereka mulai berdansa tanpa mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi Naruto mengawasi mereka. Ada perasaan sakit ketika melihat Hinata menyambut uluran tangan pria itu _'siapa dia sebenarnya?'_ Batinnya lagi dengan sorot mata penuh dengan ketegasan dan kecurigaan.

.

Disisi lain Sakura yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Ino seraya ditemani dengan segelas wine ditangannya dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari seseorang mendekat kearah mereka. Seorang pria berbadan tegap kini sudah berdiri disamping Sakura.

Ino yang melihat kehadirannya terkaget seolah tak percaya "a...ahhh Uciha-san" kikuk Ino menyapanya.

Mendengar nama Uciha, Sakurapun menoleh kearah samping melihatnya "Uciha-san?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Maukah kamu berdansa denganku?" Uluran tangan dilakukan olehnya.

 _'Ohh sungguh kau pria keren Sasuke. Kau rela melepas jabatanmu untuk seorang wanita'_ batin Ino melihat kejadian yang tepat didepannya.

Sakura tak percaya, iris emerladnya terbelalak sempurna melihat seorang pemimpin perusahaan seperti Sasuke mengajaknya berdansa bersama. Sakurapun menaruh gelas diatas meja, dan menerima uluran tangan Sasuke yang sudah beberapa detik mengambang didepannya.

Tangan halus bak sutra menyambut tangan besar Sasuke. Perlahan ia mulai mengapit pinggang Sakura. Mereka mulai berdansa, meninggalkan Ino dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. Tak berapa lama seseorang menghampiri Ino.

"Nona, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Tanyanya, tak lupa dengan senyum menawan. Tentu saja dia merasa terpesona ketika melihat Ino dengan gaun berwarna ungu cerahnya.

"Tentu" balas Ino menerima uluran tangan pria itu.

.

 _'Tak ku sangka Hinata bisa merubah itik menjadi angsa yang cantik'_ batin Sasuke yang tak pernah sedetikpun menolehkan pandangan dari wajah cantik didepannya. Tentu saja Hinata telah memilihkan gaun yang cocok untuknya. Gaun berwarna merah yang terlihat elegan sangat bagus dengan warna rambutnya, tidak salah jika Sasuke terpesona dengannya malam ini.

Sebuah permintaan yang diajukan olehnya pada Hinata kemarin adalah untuk merubah Sakura menjadi wanita tercantik dipesta ini. Hinata menurutinya dengan tawaran kerja sama antar Uciha dan Hyuga Corp.

Sakura juga merasa ia tak sanggup jika harus melewatkan wajah tampan itu. Entah kenapa ia terbuai akan pesona yang dipancarkan pria didepannya.

Lihat saja ketika Sasuke dengan lembutnya membawa Sakura menuju sebuah taman kecil dibelakang gedung itu, ia sama sekali tak menolaknya.

Bintang menghiasi indahnya langit malam hari ini. Sang raja malampun turut hadir untuk menyaksikan dua insan yang tengah duduk berdampingan ditepi kolam air mancur.

Perasaan canggung dan romantis sangat mendominasi keduanya. Tak pernah sedikitpun Sakura membayangkan jika dirinya akan seperti putri dalam dongeng yang pernah ia baca. Dimana putri tersebut hidup dengan kesusahan dan berakhir dengan pangeran yang membawanya pada kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi.

Dan sekarang kehidupan nyatanya sedang berjalan dengan baik. Duduk berdampingan dengan pengusaha kaya dan tampan adalah dambaan semua wanita dan sekarang dialah salah satu dari semua wanita beruntung itu.

"Ada perlu apa anda membawa saya kemari?" Ucap Sakura formal memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura seketika memalingkan wajahn kearahnya "apakah benar kamu tidak mengenalku?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan lain padanya dengan perkataan biasa seolah mereka berdua sudah kenal lama.

"Kata Naruto, anda adalah Uciha Sasuke teman masa sekolah dulukan."

"Aahh kalau kita teman sekolah harusnya kamu tidak berbicara formal denganku"

"A...ahh gomen. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah mengetahuinya saat pertama kamu masuk ke mall ini. Tapi aku ragu apakah kamu mengenalku atau tidak" ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Lalu kembali kepertanyaan awal, jadi kenapa kamu membawaku kemari?"

Hening kembali melanda Sasuke belum menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sakura barusan. Detak jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat bagaikan mengikuti lomba lari 10 kali putaran, perlahan Sasuke mulai menenangkan dirinya.

Kembali ia menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang menatapnya penuh tanya "ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan" jawabnya lembut tak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya menyambut ucapan selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan oleh Sasuke _'manisnya.'_ Batinnya tak sanggup melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna di sampingnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Satu kata berjuta makna kini sudah terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, emerlad Sakura harus kembali terbelalak mendengar ucapan sakral itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ini, melihat tatapan penuh ketegasan orang disampingnya.

"Ba...bagaimana bisa kamu mencintaiku?" Tanyanya ragu dengan pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu saat kau memberikan senyuman manis itu saat kelulusan sekolah kita."

"A...apa? Sudah selama itu?" Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sakura.

"Ta...tapi aku ak_"

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk langsung menjawabnya"

"Tidak. Tunggu bagaimana mungkin..." tes... air mata lolos mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak mimpikan? Selama ini aku kira hanya hiks... hanya aku hiks... yang memendamnya sendiri hiks... tapi kamu juga sama?"

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura membuat Sasuke tak percaya "a...apa kamu juga_"

"Ya aku juga mencintaimu. Sejak masa sekolah dulu aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku hiks... selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh hiks... hiks.. " sanggah Sakura cepat dan tegas tak ada keraguan dimatanya menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Mendengar itu Sasukepun kembali tersenyum "jadi apakah kamu menerimaku?" Tanyanya memastikan kembali.

Dan dengan 1 anggukan telak dari Sakura semuanya terjawab sudah.

 **Brugg!** Sasuke membawa Sakura kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Seolah penantian ia selama bertahun-tahun terbayarkan sudah.

"Ahh aku ingat sesuatu" ujarnya, dan melepaskan pelukannya.  
Sasuke merogoh saku jas untuk membawa benda yang telah ia dapatkan tempo hari.

"Ternyata wanita yang pantas menggunakan ini hanya kamu, Sakura" gumamnya membuka kotak yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah liontin dengan bandul bunga sakura.

Iapun memakaikan liontin itu dileher Sakura. Senyuman mengembang diwajah wanita itu "cantik. Arigato" balasnya penuh dengan keharuan.

"Hn. Ternyata dari awal liontin ini hanya cocok untukmu"  
 **Brugg!** Kembali Sasuke membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

Bintang dilangit berkelap-kelip seolah memberikan tepuk tangan untuk penyatuan dua insan itu. Perasaan mereka kini sudah menyatu. Cinta dalam diam mereka tidak sia-sia. Sebuah liontin berbandul sakuralah yang telah menemukan mereka kembali, membawa pada cinta mereka yang sesungguhnya.

.

Sedangkan didalam gedung suasana begitu kental dengan romantisme yang dipancarkan oleh pasangan yang tengah terbuai oleh iringan musik lembut. Saling berpelukan terbuai oleh gerakan dansa mereka. Semuanya sangat menikmati pesta malam ini.

Itu untuk mereka yang benar-benar menjadi pasangan tetapi bagi mereka yang sekedar berdansa tidak begitu terbawa suasana. Dan itu terjadi pada Hinata yang saat ini tengah berdansa dengan seorang pria yang sebenarnya tak ia kenal.

"Ternyata kau masih cantik ya Hinata"

 **Deggg...** mendengar namanya disebuat oleh orang itu, Hinata otomatis menghentikan gerakan dansanya dan memandang pria itu.

"Ka...kau siapa kau?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

Pria itu tersenyum dibalik topengnya begitu saja pada Hinata "kau sudah melupakanku? Bagaimana kalau kita keluar, disini terlalu banyak orang" tanpa aba-aba pria tadi menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata meninggalkan mereka yang tengah terbuai. Namun tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi Naruto memperhatikan mereka tanpa henti dan iapun mengikuti kemana pria itu membawa Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata dan pria itu sudah berada diluar, dimana tidak ada seorangpun disana.

"Se...sebenarnya kau siapa?" Hinata terlihat takut sekarang.

"Yahhh sangat disayangkan. Ternyata kau sudah melupakanku ya?" Perlahan pria itu membuka topeng yang masih ia pakai. Sedetik kemudian lavender Hinata terbelalak melihat sosok didepannya "Aku Sasori, pria yang dulu pernah kau cintai. Apakah kamu lupa?"

 **Deggg...** lagi-lagi perasaan tidak enak memenuhi hatinya saat pria yang bernama Sasori itu mengucapkan sebuah kata yang membawanya pada masa lalu menyakitkan.

"Sa...sasori-senpai?" Gumam Hinata, iapun mundur kebelakang saat pria tadi melangkah mendekatinya.

Kepingan demi kepingan masa itu teringat kembali didalam kepala Hinata. Seolah menusuk hati dan pikirannya. Hinata kembali menegang melihat senyuman meremehkan itu ditampilkan kembali diwajahnya.

"Ke...kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Hinata memberanikan diri menatap matanya.

"Hahh~ kau tega ya tidak mengundangku. Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku lagi."

"TIDAKKK. AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU" teriak Hinata.

Naruto yang melihat itu mulai khawatir dengan Hinata, tetapi ia masih harus sembunyi _'kenapa Hinata berteriak? Aku yakin mereka berdua saling mengenal'_ batinnya masih mengawasi mereka berdua.

Kembali ke Hinata yang kini dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air mata.

"Kenapa? Kalau mau menangis, nangis saja. Ternyata kau masih sama ya. Gadis cengeng. Kau tidak pantas untuk dicintai tahu" seringainya tajam.

Hinata mencengkram erat gaunnya, kepalanya menunduk merasakan betapa berat kenangan busuk itu hinggap kembali. Air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya.

 **Brughh!** Hinata jatuh terduduk seraya mencengkram kuat rambutnya untuk mengusir kenangan menyakitkan itu "per...gi kau brengsek" gumam Hinata.

Sasori yang dipanggil brengsek oleh Hinata seketika berjongkok menghampirinya "APA KAU BILANG AKU BRENGSEK? KHEHH SUNGGUH MENGGELIKAN. DASAR KAU WANITA JA_"

 **Buaghh!** Sebelum Sasori menyelesaikan ucapannya seseorang terlebih dahulu menonjok wajahnya.

"KAU JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA MENYENTUH HINATA" Teriaknya penuh emosi.

Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, Hinatapun memberanikan diri untuk mendongakan kepalanya. Iris lavender itu kembali terbelalak melihat pria yang dibencinya sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan darah mengalir disudut bibirnya.

"Na...naruto-kun" gumam Hinata saat melihat pria lain berdiri tegap didepannya.

Mendengar namanya digumamkan oleh Hinata, Naruto menoleh kebelakang mendapati Hinata dengan raut muka ketakutan "Hi...Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto lembut menangkup wajah mungil Hinata.

Namun Hinata tak membalasnya saat iris lavender itu menangkap bayangan Sasori yang hendak memukul Naruto "Naruto-kun AWASSS" Teriaknya.

 **Buaghh!** Narutopun berhasil mencegah Sasori yang akan melayangkan pukulannya. "Jangan harap kau bisa mengenaiku dengan pukulanmu itu" geram Naruto mencengkram kuat kerah jas Sasori.

Wajah yang sudah berdarah itu tersenyum meremehkan Naruto yang kini berada didepannya "siapa kau berani-beraninya mengangguku dengan jalang itu" **plakk!** Tamparan dilayangkan oleh Naruto "jangan panggil Hinata dengan sebutan itu. Aku adalah kekasihnya. Jika kau berani mengganggu dia lagi kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya lebih dari ini" ancam Naruto menghempaskan Sasori begitu saja.

Naruto berjalan kembali kearah Hinata yang sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya. Dengan berani iapun menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_. Tentu saja wanita itu terkejut bukan main dengan prilaku Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini.

Naruto terus berjalan meninggalkan keramaian dilantai satu. Tujuannya kini hanya atap kantor yang sepi. Hinata yang berada didalam gendongannya tidak menoleh sama sekali kearah wajah tan itu. Ia menempelkan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto. Hinata bisa merasakan bagaimana jantung Naruto berdetak begitu cepat.

 _'Sebegitu khawatirnyakah ia padaku?'_ Batinnya, rona merah tanpa sadar muncul dipipinya.

.

Sesampainya mereka disana Naruto segera mendudukan Hinata dikursi. Iapun duduk disampingnya. Naruto bingung harus bagaimana saat air mata mengalir dikedua pipi Hinata. Jujur ia sangat benci melihat wanita yang dicintainya itu menangis. Wajah cantik itu harus rusak oleh lelehan air mata, raut mukanya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun serta sorot mata yang begitu kosong. Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka jika Hinata yang terlihat cuek dan tegas ternyata mempunyai sisi yang begitu memprihatinkan.

 **Brughh!** Dengan berani Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus pelas punggungnya memberikan ketenangan.

"Aku mohon Hinata jangan kamu tunjukan sisi ini padaku" gumam Naruto yang menahan perasaan sedih dihatinya. Sedangakan Hinata hanya terdiam menerima prilakunya itu.

Sebuah desiran aneh dirasakan olehnya, entah apa itu. Yang jelas Hinata menjadi tenang dan nyaman saat ini.

Setelah cukup lama Naruto menenangkan Hinata akhirnya iapun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba bertanya pada Hinata dengan hati-hati takut jika melukai hati wanita itu.

"Pria tadi itu siapa? Gomen jika aku mengatakan jika aku adalah kekasihmu" ucapnya memulai pembicaraan.

Hinatapun menoleh padanya "dia adalah pria yang dulu pernah aku cintai. Dia adalah orang yang membuatku tidak percaya lagi akan yang namanya cinta" jawab Hinata membuat Naruto terkaget mendengarnya.

"A...apa. Gomen sudah mengingatkanmu pada masa lalu"

"Tidak. Benar kata dia aku memang tidak pantas dicintai" senyum Hinata. Dan hal itu sangat menyakitkan untuk dilihat oleh iris sapphirenya.

"Kau salah Hinata. Kau sangat pantas untuk dicintai. Kau tahu masih ada aku, seorang pria yang tidak pantas untukmu tetapi aku memiliki sebuah cinta yang tulus untukmu. Aku tidak perduli bagaimana pandanganmu padaku tapi yang jelas aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata"  
Genggaman tangan Naruto terasa begitu hangat dirasakan olehnya. Entah kenapa ucapan Naruto barusan sungguh membuat Hinata merasakan ketenangan.

 _'Kenapa dia masih berbaik hati padaku? Dan kenapa aku merasa aman ketika didekatnya? Dan tunggu... kenapa aku kembali merasakan detak jantung ini? Tuhan... apakah aku... ahh tidak tidak aku hanya merasa terpesona saja. Mana mungkin aku jatuh... cinta padanya?'_ Batinnya menerka-nerka apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Hinata benar kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa kamu masih baik padaku. Aku yakin waktu itu kamu mendengar ucapanku kan?"

"Ya aku memang mendengarnya. Tapi jujur Hinata aku sama sekali tidak membencimu bahkan aku tidak akan bisa membencimu. Karna cinta ini mengalahkan segalanya. Aku sangat tulus mencintaimu"

"Benarkah? Jujur aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan kata cinta. Kau tahu pria brengsek itulah yang sudah membuatku begitu terluka"

"Tapi aku berbeda dengannya. Jangan pernah kau menganggap semua pria seperti itu. Masih banyak pria yang memiliki perasaan cinta yang tulus. Bukalah hatimu kembali dan lihatlah kedalamnya maka kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu"

 **Degg...** jantung Hinata berdetak dengan cepat. Bukan perasaan sesak ataupun sakit tapi sebuah perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang ia rasakan.

 _'Sungguh aku bisa gila dengan perkataanmu Naruto. Aku harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus menerimamu sebagai kekasihku atau... aarrgghhh aku bingung. Kenapa cinta ini membingungkan sih?'_ Batin Hinata histeris melihat sorot mata penuh dengan ketegasan.

.

Narutopun berinisiatif untuk kembali mengantarkan Hinata menuju kediamannya. Dengan perlahan iapun menuntun Hinata yang masih nampak lemas akan kejadian tadi.

Setelah membantu Hinata masuk kedalam mobil iapun tak lupa memberitahukan pada Sasuke bahwa malam ini ia harus menutup pesta yang masih berlangsung.

 _ **'Hinata tidak enak badan jadi aku antar dia pulang. Aku harap kau mau menutup pestanya'**_ isi pesan teks yang Naruto kirim untuk Sasuke.

Dilihatnya seseorang yang kini tengah menatap jalanan dengan pandangan kosong. Mungkin Naruto tahu jika masa lalu yang dialami Hinata sangatlah menyakitkan.

 _'Aku akan menghapus masa lalumu itu Hinata. Dan aku gantikan dengan masa depan yang penuh dengan kenangan manis'_ Batinnya fokus menyetir.

Sedangkan didalam pesta Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika membaca sebuah pesan singkat masuk kedalam ponselnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang berada disampingnya.

"A...ahhh tidak" kikuknya.

Dan tak berapa lama Itachi datang kerahnya "ngomong-ngomong dimana Sasori?" Tanyanya.

"Bukankah tadi bersama nii-san?"

Itachi menggeleng, sebelum ia menjawabnya lagi orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba saja datang begitu saja dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur.

"Sasori kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi bingung.

"Ahhh.. tidak, tadi ada gangguan sedikit" kilahnya seraya meringis menahan sakit diwajahnya "kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya" lanjutnya lagi, dan hanya anggukan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke dan Itachi dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, setelah kejadian dipesta waktu itu sikap Hinata berubah begitu saja. Semula ketika Naruto berada disekitanya dia selalu mengomel dan merasa kurang nyaman. Namun berbeda dengan sekarang, dimana ada Hinata disitulah Naruto juga berada.

Keduanya saling bersama dalam keadaan apapun. Dan itu semakin membuat gosip-gosip baru disekitar kantor. Entahlah, walaupun Hinata tahu mengenai gosip tentang dirinya dan Naruto ia sama sekali tidak terganggu yang jelas ada perasaan aman ketika gosip itu beredar.

"Hinata" ucap Naruto masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Lihat sekarang ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika sekertarisnya itu memanggil ia dengan namanya.

Hinata menoleh mendapati Naruto yang sudah membawa nampan seperti biasa. Iapun tersenyum lemah seraya berjalan menuju kursi lain disana.

 _'Hinata masih sama. Dia terlihat terpuruk setelah kejadian minggu lalu'_ batin Naruto menatap Hinata yang mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Makanannya enak tapi aku tidak selera" gumam Hinata setelah mencicipi sarapan yang dibawakan oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apakah kamu sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng "Aku hanya tidak selera saja"

"Eeuummmm bagaimana kalau siang nanti kita makan diluar kamu maukan?"

Dengan lemah Hinatapun hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa nanti aku kembali bekerja dulu ya"

.

Sakura terlihat tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Ino beserta Tenten dikantin seraya makan siang bersama.

"Aku dengar Hinata terlihat aneh sekarang" ujar Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya juga sih. Sejak pesta itu Hinata terlihat berbeda" ucap Tenten menambahkan.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam menanggapi percakapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Karna ia belum bisa menyimpulkan ada apa sebenarnya pada Hinata. _'Aku harus menanyakan ia pada Naruto'_ batinnya.

Naruto kembali masuk kedalam ruangan Hinata. Disana ia melihat wanita itu tengah menelungkupkan wajah dimejanya. Terlihat ia sama sekali tidak melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasanya. Dan itu bukan Hyuga Hinata sama sekali.

"Hinata" ujar Naruto buru-buru menepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinata menoleh menampilkan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

 _'Hinata semakin terpuruk. Tidak, aku harus merubahnya kembali'_

"Ayo Hinata kitakan mau makan siang diluar" tanpa permisi Naruto menarik Hinata begitu saja. Mau tidak mau Hinata mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya pergi.

Mulai lagi. Pegawai yang lain mulai berbisik-bisik saat Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata seraya menariknya.

"Waahhh Naruto sekarang mulai berani ya"

"Kkkyyaaa mereka sungguh pasangan yang membuatku gemas saja"

"Akhirnya"

Itulah bisikan demi bisikan yang dilontarkan oleh pegawai wanita yang melihat mereka melintas begitu saja dihadapannya.

Naruto membawa Hinata pergi entah kemana. Perjalanan menuju tempat yang dituju membutuhkan waktu 25 menit, untung saja jalanan terlihat tidak begitu banyak kendaraan jadi mereka bisa sampai dengan cepat.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Naruto berlari kearah Hinata membukakan pintu mobil dan menuntunnya keluar. Perlahan Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah tempat dimana Naruto meyakini jika disini Hinata setidaknya bisa melupakan apa yang telah terjadi.

Lavender Hinata terbelalak ketika matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang indah luar biasa. Ia melihat sebuah danau dengan hamparan bunga lavender disekitarnya. Matahari bersinar begitu terang memantulkan bayangan dasar danau yang airnya begitu jernih. Ditambah bukit-bukit menambah kesan indah yang membuat mata Hinata tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya barang sedetikpun.

"I...indahnya" gumam Hinata, Naruto menoleh mendapati Hinata dengan pandangan penuh takjub. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah tan itu.

"Kamu suka Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eemmm aku sangat suka. Arigato Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita duduk disana dan pesan makanan" ajak Naruto menuntun Hinata untuk duduk disalah satu bangku.

Setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat duduknya Naruto berlari untuk memesankan makan siang mereka.

10 menit kemudian Naruto kembali dengan membawa makanan yang sudah dipesan. Mereka menyantap makan siang ditemani dengan semilir angin dan pemandangan yang begitu menyejukan hati.

 _'Kenapa pria ini begitu baik padaku. Ya Tuhan apakah Kau telah memberikanku seorang malaikat? Dia begitu baik dan perhatian padaku. Sialnya aku sudah menyakitinya. Aku memang tidak pantas untuknya. Mungkin dia lebih baik menemukan seorang wanita yang jauh lebih baik dari pada aku'_ tatapan Hinata masih saja terfokus pada Naruto yang tengah menyantap makanannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari juga Naruto mulai merasa diawasi. Pandangan mereka bertemu tanpa keduanya sadari.

Tangan putih itu tanpa sadar terulur memegang pipi kanan tan yang dihiasi dengan 3 coretan menyerupai kumis kucing itu. Jari jemari lentiknya mengelusnya pelan.

"Ada satu pertanyaan yang selalu membayangiku. Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku setelah apa yang kuperbuat?" Suara lembut itu menyadarkan lamunan Naruto. Tangan tannya mendekap hangat tangan putih yang bertengger indah dipipinya.

Kembali, kehangatan itu dirasakan lagi oleh Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu. Itulah alasanku selalu baik padamu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka" balasannya dengan suara penuh dengan kelembutan.

"Aku harus bagaimana menanggapi semua perasaan ini. Disisi lain jika kita bersama aku takut melukaimu."

"Pikirkanlah, apapun yang kamu rasakan terhadapku. Itulah yang akan menjadi jawaban terbaik untuk kita"

 _ **'Aku...'**_

Tbc...

 **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover** : wkwkwk iyaa nih ^^ atigato selalu ngereviews :)

 **Helena Yuki** : wkwk kira-kira siapa hayohh :D arigato udah ngereviews :)

 **piupiuchan** : udah next :) arigato udah ngereviews :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang dari makan siang Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumahnya dan tidak lagi datang ke kantor tapi hanya Naruto sendirilah yang kembali kesana. Perasaan Hinata sungguh sulit ditebak. Mungkinkah ia telah jatuh cinta padanya? Ataukah perasaan bersalah karna sikap Naruto yang selalu baik padanya? Entahlah yang jelas hanya dirinyalah yang bisa merasakannya.

.

Naruto kembali kekantor setelah mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Pandangan pegawai lain mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa Hinata tidak kembali bersamanya.

"Naruto" ujar Sakura yang melihat kedatangannya.

Naruto menghentikan jalannya dan menoleh "ahh Sakura, ada apa?"

"Ayo ikut denganku" ajaknya membawa Naruto menuju atap kantor.

Sesampainya mereka disana Naruto hanya menunggu ucapan selanjutnya yang akan wanita musim semi itu lontarkan.

"Hinata kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Dia pulang, katanya dia lelah" jawab Naruto.

"Eemmm... apakah hubungan kalian sudah berkembang? Apakah kalian tidak terganggu dengan gosip-gosip yang sudah menyebar?"

"Hubungan kami masih sama tidak ada perubahan. Juga aku dan Hinata sama sekali tidak terganggu dan aku lihat Hinata baik-baik saja dengan gosip itu."

"Apakah mungkin Hinata akan membalas perasaanmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak berharap dia akan membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat dia terluka"

"Terluka? Maksudmu Hinata telah terluka?"

Tanpa sadar Naruto sudah memberitahukan keadaan Hinata yang sebenarnya "hhahhh, ya sudahlah karna sudah ketahuan akan aku ceritakan..."

Naruto mulai menceritakan kejadian yang dialami oleh Hinata saat pesta dansa minggu lalu. Dimana masa lalu Hinata kembali lagi dengan datangnya pria yang bernama Sasori.

"Ka...kau bilang namanya Sasori?" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan nama yang ia ucapkan setelah ia selesai menceritakannya. "Bukankah pria dengan nama Sasori itu datang bersama Sasuke. Ahhh apa jangan-jangan malam itu kau yang membuatnya babak belur?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Waktu itu aku tengah bersama Sasuke dan Itachi-nii. Dan pria bernama Sasori itu datang dengan wajahnya yang penuh luka"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama Sasuke... aahhh kau telah menerima cintanyakan?" Goda Naruto.

 **Bletakk!** "Baka kita lagi membahas tentang Hinata" geram Sakura menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Hahahahha sudahlah Sakura kau mengaku saja. Aku tahu dari teme. Kau ini ya"

"Ya ya baiklah baiklah. Kembali pada Hinata."

"Haha. Oke oke. Sasori adalah pria yang sudah membuat Hinata terluka dengan pernyataan cintanya yang tidak terbalaskan. Serta perkataan pria itu yang membuat Hinata tidak percaya lagi dengan namanya cinta"

"Wahh kalau seperti itu susah juga"

"Iya makanya" jawab Naruto lesu.

.

Malam kembali menjelang, suasana seperti inilah yang membuat Hinata tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya. Ditambah dengan sebuah perasaan aneh semakin membuatnya merasa gelisah akan sesuatu.  
Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari dekapan seseorang yang telah membuat ia nyaman dan aman didekatnya. Ya mungkinkah ia telah jatuh hati padanya? Sekertrisnya yang juga mencintai dirinya bahkan sudah mengatakan cinta. Mungkin bisa dibilang ia telah menggantungkan perasaan pria itu tanpa memberikan jawaban yang pasti.

Perlahan iris lavendernya menerawang jauh keatas langit gelap yang menampilkan banyak bintang malam ini. Perasaan Hinata sedikit demi sedikit mulai merasa tenang ketika angin lembut menyapu wajahnya. Apakah ia akan segera memberikan jawaban? Apa yang ia rasakan sudah benar? Entahlah, yang jelas hanya dia yang dapat merasakannya.

 **Hinata POV**

Angin menyapaku kembali, seolah membelaiku, memberiku ketenangan dalam perasaan gelisah yang tengah aku rasakan saat ini. Aneh, memang aneh. Ya aku akui kita memang telah bersama selama hampir 5 tahun lamanya. Bohongkan jika diantara kita tidak memiliki perasaan apapun satu sama lain? Bahkan kita selalu bersama kemanapun. Dikantor, bertemu dengan clien serta mengunjungi kantor lainpun kita selalu bersama. Namanya juga atasan dan sekertarisnya sudah pasti kita selalu bersama.

Dan bodohnya lagi kenapa harus muncul perasaan itu diantara kami yang membuat aku merasa tidak nyaman padanya? Berkali-kali aku mencoba menepis semua perasaan aneh dihatiku, aku kira hanya perasaan kasihan saja padanya tapi aku rasa perasaan ini bukan karna kasihan. Tapi karena aku nyaman dan merasa aman didekatnya. Aku merasa dia berbeda dengan si brengsek Sasori itu.

Ya dia benar ternyata semua pria tidak sama dengannya. Dia berbeda, dia memiliki hati yang lembut walaupun sedikit ceroboh tetapi bukankah aku selalu tertawa dengan kecerobohannya itu? Ya sungguh aku merasakan kebahagiaan jika bersamanya. Aku rasa semua sudah jelas tentang perasaan apa yang ada dalam hatiku ini.

.

Naruto masih harus bekerja di kantor yang suasana mulai menyepi. Bisa dibilang ia tengah lembur menggantikan Hinata untuk menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen penting itu juga mengatur jadwal Hinata untuk keesokan harinya. Badannya sudah sangat letih dipaksakan untuk terus menerus bekerja tanpa henti. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mengeluh dan menyerah dalam menjalankan tugasnya itu. Baginya jika Hinata merasa senang dan puas dengan hasil kerjaannya itu, maka diapun akan merasa bahagia.

 **Brugg!** "Hahh~" helaan nafas beriringan dengan ia menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk bersandar dikursi. Memijat pelan pelipisnya ketika ia merasakan mulai pusing dengan semua pekerjaan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Hinata melakukan semua ini sendirian" gumamnya melihat dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk didepannya.

Tangan tannya terulur mengelus pelan dokumen tersebut sebuah senyuman tercipta disana.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda Sasuke terlihat tengah mondar-mandir tidak jelas di ruang kantornya dan itu menimbulkan keheranan di benak Itachi melihat adiknya yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau mondar-mandir terus sih?" Gerutunya.

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya "eeummmm... aku masih penasaran saja kenapa Sasori bisa babak belur waktu pesta" ujarnya seraya duduk didepan Itachi.

"Hah~ kau ini. Inikan sudah lewat 1 minggu dan kau masih penasaran?" Sasuke mengangguk _'seperti bukan Sasuke saja'_ batin Itachi.

"Kalau kau penasaran kenapa tidak tanyakan langsung saja padanya"

 **Brakk!** "Kau benar. Aku pergi dulu"

"Dia memang masih anak-anak. Hahaha"

Kaki tegapnya melangkah begitu cepat mencari sosok yang sangat ia temui sekarang. Dan iris hitamnya menangkap rambut merah tengah duduk ditempatnya bekerja.

"Sasori" panggilnya. Sasori yang merasa terpanggilpun menengok melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Ahh Sasuke ada apa datang kesini?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Baiklah langsung saja, sebenarnya dipesta minggu lalu kenapa kau bisa babak belur seperti itu? Apakah ada seseorang yang menyerangmu?" Tanya Sasuke terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Woww... kau memang sangat perhatian ya tidak aku sangkaa" senyum Sasori "Baka. Sudahlah ceritakan saja cepat" geram Sasuke.

"Hahaha baiklah-baiklah. Ya aku memang diserang ketika tengah bersama seorang wanita dimasa laluku"

"Apa? Siapa?"

"Kau ingat akukan pernah menceritakannya waktu disekolah. Akukan seniormu dan gadis diangkatanmu ada yang mengatakan cintanya padaku"

"Benarkah? Ko aku lupa ya?" Ucap Sasuke dengan posisi tangan diatas dagu seraya menerawang keatas seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

 **Gubrakk!** Sasori kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya. Benarkah itu Sasuke yang ia kenal? _'Selemot itukah dia?'_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Jadi siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi membuat pria itu kembali tersenyum.

"Pemimpin Hyuga Corp"

"BENARKAHHH?"

"Aku rasa pendengaranmu masih baik. Itu benar"

Sasuke diam sekejap setelah mendengar penuturan Sasori "lalu siapa yang menghajarmu"

"Pria berambut kuning yang menyebalkan"

"APAAA BENARKAHH?"

"Heyyy Sasuke aku tidak tuli jangan teriak-teriak napah" gerutu Sasori membuat Sasuke kembali terdiam.

Sepertinya pria dingin itu tidak sadar jika ia telah berteriak didepan sahabatnya itu.

Dia sekarang ini benar-benar bukan seorang Uciha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hinata sudah kembali bekerja, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dirinya tak semangat sama sekali dalam menjalankan pekerjaannya. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto dibuat ekstra keras dalam menghiburnya. Seperti biasa ia membawkan kembali sarapan untuk Hinata.

"Hinata... kenapa kamu masih seperti ini?" Gumam Naruto yang menghentikan kegiatan Hinata.

Hinata menoleh padanya "entahlah aku sendiripun bingung"

Naruto kembali terdiam setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata.

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui bahwa diluar sana seseorang telah tiba.

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggil Sakura melihat kekasihnya datang.

"Ahh Sakura-chan bisa kamu antarkan aku ke ruangan Hyuga?"

"Mau ngapain?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ketahui"

"Baiklah. Ayo"

Mereka berduapun berjalan bersama menuju ruangan Hinata.

 **Tokk... tok...** suara pintu ruangan Hinata diketuk oleh Sakura.

"Iyaa silahkan masuk" ujar seseorang didalam.

 **Cklekk!** Pintu dibuka Sakura masuk dan membungkuk hormat padanya "Hyuga-sama ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Persilahkan dia masuk" jawab Hinata. Setelah mendengar itu Sasukepun masuk kedalam seraya membawa Sakura untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Baguslah pelakunya ada disini juga. Jadi bisa sekalian saja" ujar Sasuke yang sudah mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Hinata.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto yang masih berada disana serta Hinata dan Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada perlu apa anda datang kesini? Bukankah pertemuan antar perusahaan akan dilakukan 2 hari lagi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ini bukan masalah perusahaan. Sekarang kita hanya teman jadi aku ingin bertanya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasori?"

 **Degg...** lavender Hinata kembali terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke begitupun dengan Naruto, ia langsung menatap Hinata penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Sasuke kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu. Karna kau Hinata ja_"

"Sudah Naruto-kun aku tidak apa-apa. Baiklah akan aku ceritakan kembali"

Mendengar ucapan Hinata tadi membuat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura terfokus padanya.

 **Flashback ON**

Hinata POV

Aku masih sama, gadis arogan yang mungkin semua murid tidak menyukaiku. Namun dibalik sikap arogan ini aku menyembunyikan sebuah perasaan pada seniorku, kakak kelasku. Entah kenapa perasaan itu muncul begitu saja saat tanpa sengaja aku mendengar dia pernah mengatakan _'aku tidak perduli dengan sikap gadis yang tidak feminim selagi aku nyaman hal itu tidak masalah buatku'_ perkataannya itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku.

Semenjak hari itu aku mencintainya.

.

"Kira-kira Sasori-senpai dimana ya?" Gumamku seraya mencari-carinya.

Hari ini aku berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku sudah tidak bisa memendamnya lebih lama lagi. Mataku menangkap dirinya yang tengah duduk dibangku taman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi. Dia tengah membaca buku ditemani oleh angin yang berhembus dengan lembut. Angin menerbangkan rambut merahnya, sungguh aku tidak sanggup melihat betapa kerennya dia.

Perlahan kakiku mulai melangkah mendekatinya.

Setelah berdiri disamping Sasori-senpai jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Apakah aku akan terkena serangan jantung? Ohh tidak kenapa dia keren sekali.

"A...ano... Sasori-senpai?" Tidakkk aku tergagap.

Ku lihat Sasori-senpai menatapku dengan senyum menawannya.

"Ya ada apa Hinata?"

Apaaa dia memanggilku dengan Hinata? Di...dia mengetahuiku namaku? Aku tidak mimpikan?

"A...ano a...aku" aahhh baka kenapa aku semakin tergagap sih.

"Hhmm?" Ku lihat Sasori-senpai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Kami saling berhadapan, pandangan kami saling mengunci. Kegugupanku semakin bertambah dibuatnya.

 **Pukk!** Tepukan lembut mendarat diatas kepalaku "tenang katakan saja. Ada apa hmm?" Ujarnya penuh dengan kelembutan.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat. Ku kerahkan semua keberanianku untuk menyatakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu" hening setelah aku mengatakannya tidak ada respon sedikitpun darinya.

Namun sedetik kemudian Sasori-senpai akhirnya menjawab pernyataanku walaupun jawaban tersebut menyakitiku.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Alasan apa kau mencintaiku" senyuman yang semula sangat aku sukai kini entah kenapa senyuman itu seperti mengejek padaku.

"Aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk mencintaimu" jawabku penuh dengan ketegasan, memang aku tidak mempunyai alasan kenapa aku bisa mencintainya. Semua itu mengalir begitu saja setelah mendengar perkataan dia waktu itu.

"Kau berarti tidak mencintaiku. Aku hanya akan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang mempunyai alasan kenapa dia mencintaiku. Kau hanya gadis bodoh yang tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas dalam mencintaiku. Oohh atau mungkin kau hanya menginginkan hartaku saja ya? Pergi kau aku tidak suka melihat matamu yang seperti monster itu. Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi. Aku tidak suka"

 **Deggg... plaarrrr!** Benarkah pria yang ada didepanku ini seseorang yang aku cintai? Ke...kenapa dia berbeda? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kemana Sasori-senpai yang aku kenal? Aku tidak menyangkan seperti inikah sosoknya yang asli?

"Se...senpai? Kenapa kau tega mengatakan hal itu padaku? Kenapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu yang seperti ini"

"Kehh. Kau memang tidak mengenalku sama sekali. Ya seperti inilah aku. Aku bersikap baik hanya untuk kesenanganku saja. Kau cari saja pria lain. Jangan ganggu aku lagi"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu dia pergi meninggalkanku. Air mata sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. _'aku telah ditipu dengan sikap baiknya'_

 **Flashback OFF**

.

"Jadi seperti itu kenapa aku dan dia saling mengenal" ujar Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hi...hinata aku tidak sangka kamu mengalami masa lalu percintaan dengan sangat menyakitkan" ujar Sakura yang mulai menitikan air matanya.

Sasuke maupun Naruto tak habis pikir bagaimana kejamnya Sasori sebagi seorang pria dengan mudahnya telah menghancurkan hati seorang gadis.

"Brengsek kau Sasori" geram Naruto emosi setelah mendengarkan lebih jelas tentang masa lalu Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia melakukan hal sekejam itu" ujar Sasuke.

Tapi kenapa Hinata tersenyum mendengar setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh ketiga orang disana? "Sudahlah minna aku tidak ingin melihat kalian mengsihaniku. Aaahhhh rasanya aku lega sekali mengatakan hal itu pada kalian" ucapnya lagi dengan raut wajah kelegaan. Mungkin Hinata sudah kembali.

"Baiklah karna kau telah membantuku, akan aku balas semua kebaikanmu. Sekarang aku sudah mengerti kenapa Naruto sampai menghajarnya" ujar Sasuke.

.

Sasori sekarang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Itachi diruang pribadi mereka. Memang benar Sasori adalah rekan kerja mereka. Kedua perusahaan itu saling bekerja sama jadi tidak heran jika Sasori selalu menghabiskan waktu di Uciha Corp ini.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengganggu mereka.

 **Bbraakkk!** Pintu dibuka paksa oleh seseorang.

"Ohh hai Sasuke kau telah kembali bagaimana dengan_"

 **Buaghh!** Ucapan Itachi terpotong dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke yang menonjok pipi Sasori.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Amuk Sasori.

"Aku hanya melakukan balas budi saja" kekeh Sasuke _'balas dendammu sudah aku sampaikan Hinata'_ lanjut batinnya.

Setelah melakukan hal itu Sasukepun pergi dari hadapan mereka seraya merapihkan jasnya dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi mereka berdua. Sasori meringis merasakan sakit kembali wajah tampannya yang kena pukul. Darah kembali mengalir disudut bibirnya. "Cihh... aku tahu kau melakukan ini untuk siapa. Hahhh~ aku memang pantas mendapatkannya" gumam Sasori mengelap dengan kasar darahnya.

Sedangkan Itachi yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam tak berkutik dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

.

"Katanya Sasuke sudah memberikan balas dendamnya pada Sasori" ucap Naruto pada seseorang disampingnya yang kini mereka ada di atap kantor.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka dia melakukan hal itu untukku ahh aku harus mentraktirnya"

"Apa? Kau mau mentraktir Sasuke-teme? Heii heii aku juga waktu itu telah menolongmu dan telah membuat si brengsek itu babak belur"

"Haha itu sama sekali berbeda" ujarnya dan berlalu dari sana.

"O...oiiii Hinata ini sama sekali tidak adil untukku. Hinata Hoiiiii" teriak Naruto melihat Hinata yang telah berjalan jauh darinya. Tapi tanpa dia ketahui Hinata tersenyum menyembunyikan sesuatu _'aku tidak akan mentraktirmu, tapi aku akan menjadikanmu kekasihku, ne'_

Hinata kini sudah tiba di ruangan khusus untuk membuat perhiasan barunya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihatnya. Semua pekerja tengah mengerjakan perhiasannya satu persatu.

Melihat Hinata datang semua pekerja membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aahh tenang saja lakukan pekerjaan kalian" ujar Hinata melihat kecanggungan diantara mereka _'sepertinya aku mengganggu saja jika berada disini'_ lanjut Hinata. Baru beberapa langkah kakinya keluar dari sana seorang pegawai mendekatinya.

"Hyuga-sama"

"Iya ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Hinata melihat kedatangannya.

"Tadi Sabaku-sama dari Sabaku Corp menghubungi kita katanya dia mengingikan perhiasan ini dan diantarkannya kesana" ujar Sakura seraya menyodorkan memperlihatkan sepasang cincin padanya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah nanti akan saya kirim seseorang untuk mengantarnya"

Hinata berlalu dari sana untuk menemui seseorang.

Iapun sampai dimejanya "Naruto bisa kau antarkan perhiasan ke Sabaku Corp? Kaukan pernah menemuinya dan bercakap-cakap dengannya jadi lebih baik kau saja yang mengantarkannya. Boleh?" Pinta Hinata pada Naruto yang tengah mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja boleh. Itu pasti sangat memudahkan untukku"

"Baguslah kalau seperti itu. Kau pergi ke Sakura dan minta alamat dan perhiasannya"

"Ha'i"

.

"Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto yang sudah tiba ditempat Sakura berada.

"Ohh jadi kau Naruto. Ada apa?"

"Begini tadi Hinata menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan perhiasan ke Sabaku Corp. Apakah itu benar?"

"Aahhh jadi Hinata menyuruhmu? Baguslah daripada kamu mengikuti Hinata terus hahaha"

Naruto nampak tersipu mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan "ka...kata siapa aku mengikutinya terus? Tidak ko. Sudahlah cepat mana alamat Sabaku Corp itu"

"Haha baiklah baiklah, bentar" Sakura mulai menuliskan alamatnya dan segera membungkus perhiasan tersebut.

"Ini, jangan sampai lecet"

Setelah mendapatkan alamatnya Naruto segera berangkat menuju tujuan dengan mobil kantor yang telah sedia.

.

Jalanan yang Naruto lewati lumayan sepi tak begitu banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Ia jadi bebas menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang. Alamat yang ia tuju berada di Suna. Kota yang terkenal akan pasirnya serta panas yang luar biasa membuat siapapun datang kesana pasti selalu merasakan dahaga yang tak kalah luar biasanya.

Namuk ketika mobil hitam itu mulai memasuki kota tersebut kemana mata memandang hanya ada hamparan putih salju disetiap jalan. Mungkin di kota ini tengah musim dingin dan salju ada dimana-mana.

"Kenapa Sabaku-sama tidak memberitahu bahwa sekarang tengah bersalju?" Gumam Naruto melihat kesekeliling.

Butuh waktu 2 jam lebih untuk benar-benar sampai ke Sabaku Corp. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil merasakan hawa dingin masuk lewat celah jendela mobil.

"Tahu gini aku bawa jaket. Jas ini tidak membantuku untuk menghangatkan tubuh" bibirnya komat kamit merasakan begitu dinginnya kota ini.

"Ssssssss hhheeee tidak ku sangka Su...suna yang selalu panas jika musim salju akan sedingin ini hhhhhh..." gumamnya yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan kantor.

 **Brakk!** Naruto membuka mobil... wwuuusshhhhh~ angin dingin menyambut kedatangannya.

Tubuhnya kembali menggigil merasakan sangat dingin udara diluar sini "hhaattccciiihhhhh" suara bersin yang mengejutkan.

"Anda mau bertemu dengan siapa?" Tanya seseorang menyadarkan Naruto.

"Anoo... aku ingin bertemu dengan Sabaku-sama"

"Ohh anda pasti dari Hyuga Corpkan? Mari ikut dengan saya" tawarnya mulai berjalan dan diikuti oleh Naruto.

Merekapun masuk kedalam lift menuju lantai 3 dimana sang pemimpin perusahaan berada disana.

 **Ting!** Pintu lift terbuka, Naruto dan pegawai Sabaku tadi keluar dan berjalan menuju tempat tujuan.

 **Tok...tokk...tokk...** pintu diketuk olehnya.

"Ya masuk" sahut seseorang didalam.

"Sabaku-sama, seseorang dari Hyuga Corp telah datang"

"Persilahkan dia masuk"

Pegawai tadi keluar "silahkan anda masuk" ujarnya, Narutopun mengangguk dan masuk kedalam ruangan.

Naruto membungkuk hormat pada seseorang yang tengah duduk dihadapannya.

"Aahh ternyata kau Naruto-san" ucapnya membuat Naruto tersenyum "silahkan duduk" lanjutnya lagi.

"Iya. Hyuga-sama memerintahkanku untuk mengantarkan ini pada anda. Sepasang cincin bukan?" Kata Naruto menyodorkan bungkusan yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang cincin.

"Gomen aku tidak memberitahu bahwa tengah hujan salju. Salju turun beberapa jam yang lalu. Juga jangan bicara normal seperti itu. Panggil saja Gaara. Oh iya saya memang memesannya, dan tolong berikan undangan ini pada Hyuga-san" jawab Gaara menyerahkan sebuah undangan.

"Ahh ahaha iyaa tidak apa-apa ko aku bisa mengatasi hawa dingin ini. Oh jadi Gaara-san akan bertunangan ya. Waahh, nanti saya serahkan padanya."

Pandangan Naruto menjelajah keseisi ruangan itu. Matanya tak lepas memandang sebuah liontin yang menggantung didalam ruangan.

"Liontin itu" tunjuknya "ahh liontin yang waktu itu. Bahan kesepakatan kita" jawab Gaara.

 _"Aku hanya mengingat Kaa-san saja. Kenangan indah saat bersamanya melintas dipikiranku. Apakah aku bodoh sudah merelakan barang berharga yang Kaa-san berikan untukku?"_ Ucapan Hinata waktu itu hinggap kembali dalam kepalanya. Ketika wanita itu menangis terasa begitu sakit untuk disaksikan oleh kedua matanya.

"Gaara-san bisakah aku membelinya lagi"

"Hahh? Apa?"

.

Naruto kini berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak badan. Seluruh tubuhnya masih menggigil "sepertinya aku masuk angin... ha...haccuuhhhhh" Naruto kembali bersin.

"Hachihhhh"

"Hhhaaaccchhhiiihhhh"

"Hhhaaaccchhhiiihhhh"

Naruto bersin berkali-kali seraya menyetir mobil. Tubuhnya mulai memanas. Berada diluar dengan suhu 4.7˚C tanpa adanya jaket ataupun sarung tangan penghangat memudahkan ia untuk masuk angin.

"Aku harus buru-buru sampai ke Konoha" gumamnya seraya menahan pening kepala.

Akhirnya Naruto tiba di Hyuga Corp. Setelah memarkirkan mobil ia berjalan menuju ruangan Hinata untuk memberikan undangan Gaara.

 **Krekk!** Pintu dibuka "Hinata"

Melihat seseorang yang datang dan memanggilnya Hinata menoleh menghentikan kegiatannya "Naruto kau sudah kembali"

"Iya dan Gaara-san memberikan ini untukmu"

Hinata menerima undangan tersebut "oh jadi Sabaku-san akan bertunangan pantas saja membeli sepasang cincin. Kerja bagus Naruto silahkan kembali bekerja"

"Ha'i saya permisi dulu" Naruto berlalu dari sana.

"Kenapa wajahnya pucat ya? Ahh mungkin dia kelelahan" gumam Hinata dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan gontai, langkahnya terasa berat untuk menopang tubuh yang mulai melemas "sepertinya aku akan pulang cepat saja." Gumamnya, setelah sampai dimeja kerja iapun membawa tas berniat untuk pulang.

Ketika ia melewati tempat kerja Sakura, Naruto menyampaikan sesuatu padanya "Sakura-chan aku pulang duluan ya. Aku tidak enak badan" ucapnya dengan suara lemah.

Sakura yang melihat wajahnya sudah pucat menganggukan kepala dan mempersilahkan dia pulang.

.

Sesampainya Naruto diapartemen ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuh lemasnya di atas kasur. Jas yang masih melekat ditubuhnya perlahan ia mulai membuka dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat. Mungkin Naruto terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berganti baju.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang, ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11:30 siang Hinata merasa ada yang tidak beres. Pasalnya sebelum jam menunjukan makan siang sekertarisnya pasti sudah membawakan sarapan untuknya. Namun sampai sekarang Hinata menunggu kedatangannya dia sama sekali tidak ada.

"Kemana dia pergi" gumamnya dan berlalu darisana "coba kulihat saja deh" lanjutnya mulai berjalan keluar ruangan.

Namun sesampainya ia ditempat biasa Naruto bekerja Hinata sama sekali tidak mendapati dirinya dimanapun.

"Sakura apakah kamu tahu kemana Naruto pergi?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat Sakura lewat didepannya.

"Katanya dia hari ini tidak masuk. Dia sakit, dan oh ya ini surat sakitnya" balas Sakura menyerahkan surat.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja kemarin dia terlihat pucat. Sakura aku serahkan urusan kantor padamu ya"

 **Tapp...tapp...tapppp** Hinata berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah tersenyum padanya "ganbatte Hinata. Aku yakin kamu sudah merasakannya jugakan?"

.

Setelah menyambar tas dan kunci mobil Hinatapun mulai meninggalkan kantor. Mobilnya berlaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah kenapa dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Bakaaa akukan tidak tahu dimana rumahnya"

 **Cckkitt!** Dengan sembarang Hinata memarkirkan mobil mencari ponsel dan menghubungi Sakura kembali.

"Moshi-moshi Sakura dimana kediaman Naruto" tanya Hinata _to the point._

'...'

"Ahhh baiklah arigato"

Tanpa dia tahu Sakura tengah tersenyum disana _'jatuh cinta memang sangat menyenagkan'_

 **Bbrrmmmm!** Mobil lavender itu kembali melaju.

Sesampainya Hinata disebuah apartemen sederhana jari lentik itu mulai menekan-nekan bel dengan tidak sabarnya.

 **Cklekk!** Pintu didepannya dibuka menampilkan Naruto yang acak-acakan "Hi...hinat_"

 **Brughh!** Iris sapphire itu terbelalak merasakan kehangatan seseorang yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Hi...hinata?" Gumamnya lirih.

"Bakaa~"

"Eehhh"

Hinatapun melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Naruto kedalam.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menghubungiku kalau lagi sakit" ucap Hinata dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"I...itu " _'tunggu kenapa Hinata berubah? Apakah dia mulai... aahh tidak tidak pasti dia hanya mencemaskanku saja. Tapi aku senang ketika melihat wajah penuh kekhawatirannya tadi'_

"NARUTO-KUN" bentak Hinata membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Go...gomen Hinata. Aku tidak ingin mecemaskanmu" ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata memegang keningnya membuat Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang terjadi "Badanmu panas sekali, lebih baik kamu berbaring saja" lanjut Hinata membantu Naruto kembali dalam kamarnya dan membaringkannya disana.

Hinata melihat-lihat kesekitaran kamar sekertarisnya itu tidak ada yang istimewa sebenarnya, hanya ada beberapa bingkai foto saja. Jas, kemeja, celana serta kaos kaki yang digunakan Naruto kemarin masih tergeletak dimana-mana _'sepertinya dia tidur sebelum membereskan bajunya'_ batin Hinata. Iapun mulai melangkah memungut? satu persatu barang-barang itu.

"A...ahhh sudah tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku merepotkanmu saja" lirih Naruto yang melihat Hinata membereskan baju-bajunya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa aku senang melakukannya"

 _'Senang? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Hinata?'_

"Ohh apakah ini foto Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu?" Tunjuk Hinata pada sebuah bingkai foto disana.

"Iya itu adalah Kaa-san dan Tou-sanku"

 _'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka tapi dimana ya?'_

"Naruto-kun aku buatkan bubur dulu ya. Aku yakin kamu pasti belum makan"

"Tapi Hina_"

"Jangan membantah. Lebih baik kamu diam dan menurut saja" ancam Hinata dan berlalu dari sana untuk membuatkannya bubur. Narutopun menurutinya.

30 menit berlalu, ketika Naruto hampir terlelap dalam tidurnya Hinata kembali dengan semangkuk bubur hangat ditangannya. Sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajah cantik Hinata seolah puas dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan.

"Naruto-kun ayo makan dulu" ujarnya dengan suara lembut tidak biasanya, hal itu membuat Naruto merinding?

"A...aahhh iya Hinata, arigato"

Hinata mulai menyuapi Naruto dengam bubur yang ia buat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ini sangat enak Hinata. Sungguh ini benar-benar enak. Ditambah kamu yang menyuapinya jadi semakin enak"

 **Pukk!** "Jangan menggodaku" balas Hinata memukul pelan lengan Naruto.

"Heheh gomen gomen"

"Kenapa kamu bisa demam seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Kemarin ketika aku ke Suna ternyata kota itu sedang musim salju dan karna aku tidak memakai pakaian hangat jadinya aku seperti ini. Tenang saja aku hanya masuk angin saja ko" jelasnya di akhiri dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Gomen... ini salahku yang sudah mengirimmu kesana" sesal Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa ko. Ini bukan salahmu. Sudah ya Hinata jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri"

.

Selesai memakan buburnya kini Naruto kembali berbaring dengan Hinata yang masih berada duduk disampingnya.

"Hinata kenapa kamu begitu baik hari ini?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dengan menolehkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum padanya "aku ingin saja" jawabnya lembut.

Tangan tan itu terulur memegang pipi kanan Hinata, membuat Hinata terbelalak dan merona "arigato Hinata" lirihnya membelai pelan pipi gembil itu.

Tangan putih Hinata menyambut tangan tan Naruto sedangkan sebelahnya lagi mengelus pelan surai pirang itu.

"Cepat sembuh" **cupp!** Sebuah kecupan mendarat didahi Naruto.

Benarkah wanita yang bersikap manis itu adalah Hinata? Naruto begitu merasakan kembali kasih sayang yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Perlakuan Hinata hari ini benar-benar membuatnya kembali dan kembali jatuh cinta padanya.

Malam ini wanita itu memutuskan untuk menemani Naruto. Lihatlah tangan mereka saling bertautan seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

Namun mampukah mereka bersatu dalam ikatan sebuah cinta? Itu hanya merekalah yang tahu.

Tbc...

 **Semoga suka ya minna jangan bosen-bosen untuk tinggalkan reviewsnya heheh kritik dan sarannya silahkan tuangkan saja. Terima kasih jaa ^^ ^0^**

 **magendrik** : sudah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **JustNaruHinaKibaTamaLover** : heheh iyaa nih hime mulai tersadar ^^ wkwk cciieee diplesetin :D gomen :) apakah pukulan Sasuke sudah cukup buat dia? hahahha arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **Wira** : sudah update semoga suka ya heheh terima kasih banyak sudah suka dengan fic ini heheh. arigato udah ngereviews ^^

 **piupiuchan** : heheheh arigato piu-san :D wkwkwk bingung gimana emangnya :D udah next nih. arigato udah ngereviews ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **Udah update nih semoga suka ya minna :) selamat membaca... ^^v**

 **.**

Malam ini adalah malam yang paling indah dalam hidupnya. Ya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto sekarang. Melihat seseorang yang dicintainya berada tepat disampingnya dan menemaninya. Menggenggam tangan, seolah tidak ingin ia meninggalkannya.

Senyuman mengembang disana. Naruto merasa senang dengan adanya Hinata disaat ia tengah sakit seperti ini. Genggaman hangat tangan Hinata membuat dirinya merasa sangat bahagia.

Naruto mengelus lembut pangkal kepala Hinata, merasakan begitu lembut rambutnya itu "kamu bahkan rela tidur disisi ranjang hanya untuk menjagaku Hinata? Hihihi ternyata kamu wanita yang sangat baik. Arigato"

"Ngehh~" lenguhan lembut mengalun dibibir ranum Hinata. Mungkin dia sedikit terusik dengan belaian dikepalanya.

Kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan kembali iris lavender "aahh kamu sudah bangun rupanya" ucap Hinata dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Senyuman masih setia bertengger di wajah Naruto "apakah badanmu tidak sakit tidur seperti itu?"

"Tidur dimanapun aku bisa. Aku sangat kuat tahu" jawab Hinata memamerkan otot-otot kecilnya dan hal itu membuat Naruto terkekeh "hehehe baiklah-baiklah kamu memang kuat"

"Hmmm hmmm. Apa panasmu sudah turun?" Tanyanya lagi seraya memegang dahi Naruto dan dahinya sendiri untuk membandingkan "baguss panasmu sudah turun" lanjut Hinata lagi, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya"  
Hinatapun beranjak berdiri dari sana, namun ketika kakinya akan melangkah **grepp!** Naruto bangkit dari tidur dan menahan lengan Hinata **brug!** Tanpa Hinata duga Naruto kembali memeluknya hangat membawa ia berbaring bersamanya.

"Na...naruto-kun" Hinata tergugup tidak seperti biasa.

"Arigato Hinata" ucapnya lembut.

Tanpa sadar Hinata membalas pelukannya juga "emm" angguknya.

Hening. Keduanya menikmati waktu bersama. Pelukan hangat membuat mereka terbuai akan dekapan masing-masing. Kedua mata Hinata menutup kembali saat merasakan belaian lembut yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

 _'Nyamannya. Sentuhan ini, aroma tubuh ini, dekapan ini, kehangatan ini aku sangat menyikainya. Sangat sangat suka'_

 _'Aku harap kamu membalas perasaanku. Rasa sayang sudah menjalar dihatiku, bagaimanapun aku sangat mencintaimu. Wangi lavender aku selalu menyukainya. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu benar-benar menjadi milikku'_

Mereka hanya bermonolog sendiri. Merasakan betapa nyaman berada dalam posisi tersebut. Namun ketika jam berbunyi menandakan pukul 8 tepat keduanya tersadar.

"Aahhh Naruto-kun aku bisa terlambat kekantor." Hinata melepaskan begitu saja pelukannya mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh darinya.

"Aaahhhh kamu benar Hinata ini sudah jam 8 tepat"

"Eemmm kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa" ujar Hinata buru-buru.

Setelah menyambar tas dan kunci mobil ia berlari keluar menghidupkan mobil untuk segera sampai kerumah.

Naruto terkekeh melihat Hinata yang tengah terburu-buru "hihihi kamu sangat lucu hime. Aahhh pagi yang indah" gumamnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangan melepaskan rasa pegal.

Ia turun dari ranjang dan **brughh!** Naruto jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Kakinya tersandung oleh suatu benda.

"I...ittaii siapa sih yang naruh... eehhhh" ucapnya melihat benda yang sangat penting untuk seorang wanita. Naruto membawanya "bukankan ini dompet? Dompet siapa ya?" Tanpa permisi Naruto membukanya. Memang tebal dan itu membuatnya tersandung "Wwoowww uangnya banyak sekali. Tapi punya siapa ya?" Gumamnya masih melihat-lihat isi dompet itu dan akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah foto didalam dompet tersebut "bukankah ini Hinata? Wahh dia manis sekali ketika masih kecil. Sepertinya ini Kaa-sannya tidak salah jika Hinata cantik ternyata turunannya. Hallo ibu mertua heheh gawat kalau Hinata sampai mencari-cari ini. Baiklah nanti aku kembalikan deh" lanjutnya berkicau sendiri diiringi dengan candaan.

.

Hinata akhirnya sampai dikediaman Hyuga. Ia langsung berlari setelah memarkirkan mobil di garasi rumah.

"Kkyyaaa bisa-bisa aku terlambat. Aku tidak boleh menjadi contoh yang buruk untuk pegawaiku" sibuk Hinata berlarian kesana kemari.

Hiashi, sang ayah hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putrinya itu "ckckck dasar anak muda" gumamnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya yang kini sudah digunakan oleh Hinata.

Hiashi melihat-lihat tempat ini, ia duduk dikursi yang saat ini milik Hinata. Tatapannya berkeliaran keseisi ruangan.

Ketika beberapa saat iapun harus terganggu dengan ocehan putrinya yang masuk kedalam ruangan "Tou-san apa Tou-san melihat dompetku?" Tanyanya.

"Dimana kamu meletakannya?" Tanya Hiashi kembali melihat Hinata berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hinata simpan di tas ko. Tapi tidak ada"

"Semalam kamu kemana?"

"Se...semalam Hina nginap dirumah teman"

"Ya mungkin saja tertinggal disana."

 _'Apa mungkin tertinggal di apartemen Naruto-kun ya? Ahh karna tadi aku terburu-buru mungkin saja terjatuh'_ batin Hinata, sedetik kemudian iapun merona mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Kamu jatuh cinta?" Tanya polos Hiashi menyadarkan Hinata.

"A...aahhh tidak ko Tou-san" gugup Hinata. Dan untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Tou-sannya tadi Hinata berjalan-jalan diruangan itu.

"Oh iyaa Tou-san Hinata selalu penasaran kenapa lemari ini selalu terkunci apakah ada sesuatu didalamnya?"

 **Degg...** pertanyaan Hinata membuat Hiashi terkaget "tidak ada apa-apa ko" jawabnya mempertahankan raut muka yang wajar tanpa menampilkan ekspresi keterkejutan.

"Hhmmm baiklah Hinata pergi ke kantor dulu" ucap Hinata dan berlalu dari sana.

Sepeninggalan Hinata, Hiashi buru-buru mengambil sebuah kunci dan membuka lemari tersebut dan membawa dokumen penting itu untuk ia sembunyikan di tempat lain.

.

Tangan Hinata mencari-cari dan mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya. Dimanapun ia tidak menemukan benda yang ia perlukan "dimana kunci mobilku? Siall karna terburu-buru mungkin aku melupankannya dikamar" Hinatapun kembali kedalam rumah.

Namun **brukhhh!** Ia harus bertabrakan dengan seseorang membuat kertas-kertas yang dibawa olehnya berhamburan kemana-mana.

"I...ittai Tou-san apa yang Tou-san laku_ ini" ucap Hinata yang ternyata Tou-sannya. Matanya terfokus dan mengambil dua kertas didepannya.

"Bukankah ini Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya Naruto? Aahh sekarang aku ingat beliau adalah sekertaris dan bendahara pribadi Tou-sankan? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Hinata pada Hiashi "Bukankah kedua orangtua Naruto sudah meninggal?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Hiashi menegang disana. Kedua potret itu berada ditangan putrinya, dan ia tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang selain menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia sembunyikan "itu karna aku ingin merahasiakan ini padanya"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..."

.

Sama dengan Hinata, pagi ini Naruto terlihat sedang terburu-buru. Setelah siap akhirnya iapun pergi menuju tempat tujuan. Namun bukan kantor yang menjadi tujuannya melainkan kediaman Hinata untuk mengembalikan dompet tersebut. Naruto berpikir jika lebih baik dikembalikan secepatnya daripada dikantor yang mungkin bisa saja diketahui oleh pegawai lain. Dan untuk mencegah kecurigaan mereka Naruto memutuskan untuk datang saja kerumah Hinata.

"Permisi bibi apakah Hinata sudah berangkat?" Tanya Naruto kesalah satu pelayan yang tengah menyiram bunga dihalaman rumah Hyuga.

"Nona masih ada dirumah. Silahkan masuk saja" jawabnya mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan untuk masuk kedalam.

Kembali kedua kupingnya menangkap sebuah pembicaraan yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar. Tapi inilah yang terbaik untuknya.

"Karna aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih."

"Apakah jangan-jangan Tou-san tahu penyebab kedua orangtua Naruto meninggal?"

 **Deggg...** mendengar itu hati Naruto tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat sakit.

"Kedua orang tua Naruto meninggal disebabkan karena waktu itu mereka ingin melindungi Tou-san. Malam itu kami berempat bersama Kaa-sanmu tengah rapat untuk menyipakan presentasi untuk besok. Namun tiba-tiba saja dari arah luar seseorang menerobos masuk memecahkan jendela kantor. Dia orang yang iri dengan kesuksesan Tou-san. Singkat cerita dia ingin perusahaan Tou-san beralih tangan padanya dia berkata bahwa dia juga telah menanamkan sahamnya. Tapi saham itu tidak banyak hanya 10% dari saham Tou-san. Tidak terima karna Tou-san tidak memberikannya iapun mengacungkan senjata api yang ia bawa. Kushina dan Minato serta Kaa-sanmu berdiri didepan Tou-san. Sedetik kemudian diapun membabi buta dan menembakan pistolnya kesegala arah. Mereka bertiga menjadi korban. Kejadian itu terjadi diruangan 103 yang berada dilantai 3. Itu sebabnya Tou-san tidak mengijinkanmu untuk memakai ruangan itu. Dan setelahnya bajingan tadi melarikan diri setelah mendengar suara sirine polisi. Kushina dan Minato mengatakan pada Tou-san untuk menjaga Naruto. Itu sebabnya Tou-san menjadikan ia sekertaris pribadimu. Tapi tenang saja sang pelaku sudah ditangkap dan telah dieksekusi mati" jelas Hiashi panjang lebar membuat kedua mata Hinata terbelalak tak percaya meskipun si pelaku sudah tertangkap dan diekskusi mati tetap saja Tou-sannya tidak harus menyembunyikan fakta ini. Air mata sudah mengalir dikedua mata Hinata tak sanggup membayangkan kejadian yang Tou-sannya ceritakan.

Sedangkan diluar ruangan itu Naruto tengah menahan emosinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat seakan ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sakit dihatinya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

 **Brakk!** Iapun membuka pintu dengan kasar, Hinata dan Hiashi terbelalak melihat kedatangannya. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu kini terulang kembali. Percakapan pribadi mereka mengenai dirinya terdengar lagi dan diketahuinya lagi.

"TEGANYA KALIAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN INI DARIKU. BISA-BISANYA KALIAN HIDUP ENAK SETELAH KEJADIAN ITU? TIDAK AKU SANGKA KALIAN PENIPU" teriaknya menyalurkan rasa sakit yang saat ini memenuhi hatinya.

 **Bukk!** Naruto melemparkan dompet Hinata didepannya. Dan setelah itu iapun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Rasa sakit juga sudah memenuhi hati Hinata. Bagaiaman melihat raut muka Naruto yang penuh dengan kemarahan dan kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Dan itulah sebabnya Hinata juga sakit hati karna ia juga merasakan bagaimana Tou-sannya ini mengembunyikan kebenaran itu. Bukankah Kaa-sannya juga menjadi salah satu korban? Itulah sebabnya Hinata juga marah dengan Tou-sannya.

"Kenapa Tou-san menyembunyikan ini pada kami? Seharusnya Tou-san mengatakan ini dari awal. Aku kecewa Tou-san" ucap Hinata menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Tou-san tidak ingin membuat kalian bersedih"

"Justru Tou-san sudah melakukannya dan malah lebih parah" setelah mengatakan hal itu Hinata pergi dari hadapan Hiashi dengan dokumen yang masih berserakan.

Hinata berlari untuk menyusul Naruto. Namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat dimana keberadaannya. Hinatapun masuk kedalam mobil, mungkin saja Naruto sudah dalam perjalanan kekantor.

.

Hinata berlarian setelah sampai dikantor. Ia terus saja mencari dimana keberadaan Naruto. Satu satunya tempat yang belum ia datangi adalah atap kantor.

Hinata harus berlari menaiki satu persatu tangga menggunakan high healsnya. Rasa pegal mengalahkan kekhawatiran dirinya pada Naruto. Hinata yakin jika perasaan pria itu tengah kacau sekarang dan Hinata tidak ingin melihatnya kesakitan. Sudah cukup melihat dia demam kemarin dan Hinata tidak ingin melihatnya sakit lebih parah lagi dari itu.

 **Brakk!** Pintu dibuka dengan kasar.

Iris lavendernya menyalang mencari dimana keberadaan Naruto. Dan sedetik kemudian matanya menangkap kepulan asap disana. Hinata mendekat kearah itu, kedua mata ia terbelalak melihat Naruto yang tengah merokok disana. Hinata juga tahu bahwa selama ini pria itu tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh barang itu. Dan sekarang ia memakainya? Mungkin Tou-sannya sudah membuat ia hancur.

Air mata kembali lolos dikedua mata Hinata melihat betapa menyedihkannya Naruto. Jas dan kemeja yang Naruto gunakan dengan rapih tadi pagi, kini terlihat acak-acakan.

"Ngapain kau kesini?" Tanyanya dingin membuat Hinata kembali terbelalak.

"Na...narut_"

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan menghadap Hinata "Jangan panggil namaku. Dasar penipu" ucapnya dan meninggalkan Hinata seraya menyenggol bahu kirinya membuat wanita itu sedikit goyah.

"Tunggu... Naruto-kun kenapa kau menyebutku seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata membuat Naruto berbalik dan menatapnya kembali.

"Bukankah kalian sama saja telah menipuku dengan menyembunyikan kebenaran itu?" Jawabnya dengan sorot mata penuh dengan kebencian.

"Aku... aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu. Dan baru hari ini aku mengetahuinya..."

"kehh kau pikir aku akan percaya? Tidak semudah itu" acuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Benarkah tadi Naruto yang ia kenal? Kemana perginya Naruto yang selalu bersikap baik padanya walaupun Hinata selalu acuh tak acuh padanya.

"Tidak... tidakk... dia bukan Naruto. Naruto tidak sekasar tadi, Naruto selalu baik padaku. Aku harus menjelaskan semua padanya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kejadian itu. Jadi jangan panggil aku penipu karna aku tidak menipumu Naruto-kun" gumamnya seraya memegang dada yang terasa sakit.

.

Dengan langkah tegap Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan di kantor. Ruangan 103 yang dikatakan Hiashi tadi pagi membuatnya ingin mendatanginya.

Naruto akhirnya sampai disana. Pintu yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia datangi. Ruangan yang selalu sepi tanpa seorangpun berada disana.

Dengan mencongkel pintu ditambah beberapa cara untuk mendobraknya, akhirnya pintu terbuka menampilkan ruangan yang sangat berdebu. Semuanya terlihat kacau dimata Naruto. Meja berserakan, debu berterbangan sarang laba-laba ada dimana-mana. Dan yang membuat ia terasa sesak adalah bercak darah yang sudah kering, mengabur bercampur dengan debu.

Naruto berjalan kearahnya, mungkinkah itu darah yang ditinggalkan oleh Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya? Hatinya kembali terluka.

Air mata mengalir dikedua mata itu. Semuanya seolah tergambarkan didalam pikiran Naruto.

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan penipu itu" gumamnya menahan air mata. "Tou-san, Kaa-san gomen aku baru mengetahuinya" lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Disisi lain Hinata tengah merenung di ruangannya setelah apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Bukankah semalam dia masih baik-baik saja dengan Naruto? Bahkan mereka sudah mengumbar kemesraan satu sama lain. Dan sekarang petir itu menyambar dengan cepat, semuanya hancur begitu saja.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Dia menganggapku sebagai seorang penipu." Gumamnya lesu.

.

Ke esokan harinya Naruto bersikap dingin terhadap Hinata membuat wanita itu tak habis pikir bagaimana drastisnya perubahan Naruto terhadapnya.

 **Tokk... tok... tokk...** pintu diketuk. Naruto masuk kedalam membungkuk hormat pada sang atasan.

"Ini dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani" ujarnya dingin seraya menyerahkan dokumen yang ia bawa.

Hinata terbelalak melihat Naruto yang terlalu dingin padanya "Naruto-kun ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu"

Namun bukannya menjawab Hinata iapun langsung berlalu dari sana "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

Hinata hanya mampu menahan rasa sakit melihat Naruto yang seperti itu.

Jam berlalu begitu cepat siang sudah menjelang kembali. Hinata keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari makanan.

Tanpa sengaja mereka berdua berpapasan "Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata, tapi ucapannya tidak digubris sama sekali.

"Naruto-kun"

"Naruto-kun"

"Naruto-kun"

Sapaan demi sapaan ketika mereka bertemu selalu Hinata lakukan. Tapi jawaban yang ia terima selalu sama. Pria itu acuh tak acuh padanya dan selalu berlalu begitu saja. "Hahh~" hanya helaan nafaslah yang selalu ia lakukan menerima perilaku Naruto terhadapnya.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu sikap Naruto pada Hinata mulai berubah. Dia cuek, dingin dan selalu mengabaikan Hinata. Ini sudah berjalan hampir 2 minggu lamanya. Dan perubahan sikap Naruto pada Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Pekerja lain yang selalu mengawasi gerak gerik mereka juga terheran-heran dengan dua sejoli itu.

"Eehhh apa kalian merasa tidak jika Naruto dan Hyuga-sama kini terlihat berbeda?" Tanya Akiko pada teman-teman 1 kerjanya.

Ya memang ini masih pagi tapi kegiatan gosip disana sudah dimulai.

"Ya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Naruto seakan menjauhi Hyuga-sama. Apa mereka putus ya?" Jawaban serta pertanyaan di lontarkan oleh Shizuka.

"Benarkah? Ko aku tidak merasa ya." Kini giliran Shion yang berceloteh.

 _'Benarkah itu? Aahhh iya kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya? Biar aku tanyakan langsung saja deh'_ Ucap seseorang yang tanpa sengaja lewat dan mendengar pembicaraan itu.

"Sudah-sudah kalian bertiga kembali bekerja jangan bergosip saja" ujar Kiba mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Hhhuuuuu bilang saja kau juga mau ikutan" jawab Shizuka.

"Sudah aku mau ketoilet dulu ya minna. Jaa." Shionpun meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

 **Takk... takk... takk...** suara high heals menggema disana. Sang pemilik nampak tidak semangat menjalani hari-harinya. Sudah selama ini penyemangat yang selalu ada disisinya hilang bak ditelan bumi. Walaupun mereka selalu bersama dalam berbagai kesempatan tapi Naruto selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh dan dingin padanya.

 **Brakk!** Pintu ruangan dibuka. Ia duduk dikursi kebesarannya.

"Hah~" helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat. Pikiran wanita itu melayang jauh pada beberapa hari kebelakang. Dimana seseorang yang selalu ada disampingnya begitu perhatian terhadapnya kini hanya kekosongan yang ia rasakan. Tak ada lagi sarapan pagi dan makan siang yang biasa dilakukan orang itu padanya.

Sekarang mereka bak orang asing dalam satu pekerjaan.

Mereka bertemu jika Naruto memberitahukan jadwalnya. Dan setelah itu dia langsung meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja, membuat wanita itu tak habis pikir jika kenyataan yang tanpa sengaja terungkap itu bisa membuat sikap dan sifat Naruto berubah drastis.

 **Takk... takk... taakk...** suara langkah berlari terdengar nyaring ditelinganya.

 **Brakk!** "Hinata" teriaknya seketika membuat siempunya nama terlonjak kaget.

"AAHH... Sakura, kamu mengagetkanku ada apa?"

Langkah kaki wanita itu semakin cepat dan dalam beberapa detik iapun sudah duduk didepan Hinata.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dalam hubungan kalian?" Tanya Sakura _to the point._

Hinata terbelalak mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Ternyata secepat itulah informasi beredar luas. Sudah sering ia mendengarkan pegawainya membicarakan tengang dirinya dan pria itu. Ada yang mengasihaninya dan ada juga yang mencemoohnya seolah ia sudah dicampakan oleh pria itu. Namun Hinata tak mempermasalahkan hal itu toh mereka juga tidak ada yang tahu dan mengerti bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua.

"Hahh~ ternyata sudah menyebar padamu ya? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan"

Hinata mulai menceritakan awal kejadian dimana Naruto tanpa sengaja mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka. Sebuah fakta yang selalu Tou-sannya sembunyikan dari mereka berdua. Mungkin Naruto berpikir jika Hinata juga menyembunyikan hal itu. Sekarang Naruto merasa tertipu, dan menjauh dari Hinata.

"Jadi seperti itu bagaimana semua orang disini membicarakan ku dan Naruto-kun. Setiap kami berpapasan dia selalu saja mengacuhkanku. Aku harus bagaimana karna aku juga disini sama sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu" lesu Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja.

Sakura melihat hal itu merasa kasian juga dengan Hinata. Naruto sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk wanita itu berbicara "apakah kamu mencintainya?" Pertanyaan itu lolos dari mulut Sakura membuat Hinata kembali mendongakan kepala.

"Apakah terlihat jelas?"

"Jelas sekali. Aku yakin jika perasaan Naruto masih ada padamu. Dia hanya emosi saja. Aku kira jika kamu mengajaknya bicara baik-baik mungkin dia bisa memahaminya" nasihat Sakura.

"Apakah aku bisa berbicara lagi dengannya?"

Sakura mengangguk "tidak hanya berbicara jika kamu tidak menyerah untuk menjelaskannya aku yakin hubungan kalian akan kembali seperti semula"

 **Grepp!** Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura "emm... aku yakin aku bisa. Arigato Sakura kamu sudah menyemangatiku. Dukung aku terus ne. Aku pergi dulu"

"Yaahh aku akan terus mendukungmu. Ganbette Hinata" teriak Sakura melihat Hinata yang sudah berada diambang pintu. Hinata berbalik mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban sedetik kemudian ia pun meninggalkan Sakura.

Wanita musim semi itu tersenyum melihat bagaimana mudahnya membuat Hinata kembali bersemangat "aku yakin kalian akan bersama" gumamnya.

.

Naruto sekarang sering menyendiri. Hanya rokoklah yang selalu menemaninya. Setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan wanita itu hanya perasaan sakitlah yang ia rasakan. Apakah perasaan cintanya sudah berubah? Apakah kebencian telah menyelimuti hatinya?

 **Naruto POV**

Aku tidak menyangka jika mereka berdua sudah menipuku. Beberapa tahun telah berlalu dan selama itu pula mereka menyembunyikan kebenaran itu. Hiashi-san yang sudah aku anggap sebagai Tou-sanku sendiri sudah mengkhianatiku bertahun-tahun dan menjadikanku sebagai robot untuk bekerja diperusahaannya yang menjadi tempat kejadian. Sialnya lagi aku telah jatuh cinta pada putrinya.

Aku yakin diapun sama dengan Tou-sannya itu. Mereka pandai berbohong menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lalu buat apa minggu lalu dia berbaik padaku? Memberikanku rasa nyaman atas perhatiannya sehingga menimbulkan rasa sayang untuknya. Tuhan hukuman apa lagi yang Kau berikan padaku? Aku tidak sanggup jika harus berdiam diri terus disini. Aku harus pergi melupakan semuanya. Termasuk melupakan... dia.

"Naruto-kun" ku dengar seseorang meneriaki namaku. Aku tengokan kepala melihat siapa gerangan dia. Ahh ternyata dia, seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya.

.

"Hmm ada apa Shion?" Tanya Naruto melihat kedatangannya.

Shion berjalan mendekatinya, duduk tepat disamping Naruto.

"Kamu sangat suka berada disini ya?" Tanyanya membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Hmm" hanya gumaman yang keluar darinya.

"Apakah hubunganmu dan Hyuga-sama baik-baik saja?" Kembali Shion bertanya tentang tujuan awalnya datang kesini.

"Hubungan apa? Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan penipu itu"  
Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang terkesan sangat dingin itu membuat Shion menyeringai menandakan ia telah menemukan sebuah fakta.

 _'Ahh ternyata seperti itu. Hahaha ini kesempatan emas buatku'_

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ya itu benar"

"Jadi apakah aku mempunyai kesempatan?"

"Kesempatan apa maksudmu?"

"Kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu tentunya. Jujur sudah lama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu" apa? Apa Shion tengah mengungkapkan perasaannya? Jadi dibalik dukungannya selama ini terhadap mereka berdua ternyata ia menyembunyikan sebuah perasaan.

"Mmm tentu saja" jawab Naruto enteng. Tahukah kau jika ucapanmu itu telah membuat harapan untuk wanita itu?

 **Brughh!** Entah sadar atau tidak Shion memeluknya erat. Dan itu membuat kedua matanya terbelalak, ternyata Shion benar-benar mencintainya.

Dilain tempat Hinata tengah berlari menuju satu-satunya tempat yang ia ketahui dimana Naruto berada. Ya atap kantorlah menjadi tujuannya.

Langkah kaki yang tengah berlari menggunakan high heals itu terdengar nyaring memantul dengan lantai kantor yang terbuat dari marmer tersebut. Kembali ia harus menaiki tangga demi tangga untuk segera sampai ke atap.

 **Brakk!** Pintu terbuka. Tatapannya langsung lurus kedapan menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal harus ditambah dengan rasa sesak yang luar biasa dengan apa yang matanya tangkap.

Kedua sejoli tepat didepan matanya tengah berpelukan.

Naruto yang mendengar seseorang membuka pintu atap seketika menolehkan matanya kesana. Iapun menangkap wanita itu datang dengan bahu yang naik turun. Dan ia cukup pintar untuk menangkap jika Hinata berlari datang kesana.

Sebuah seringaiam tercipta, seakan ia mempunyai ide bagus untuk membalas perbuatan Hinata yang nyatanya tidak pernah dilakukan. Dan ia memanfaatkan wanita yang kini tengah memeluknya. Tangan tan itu membalas pelukan Shion dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu kanan wanita itu.

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Semudah itukah Naruto melupakan perasaannya? Tidak berartikah ia untuknya? Apakah semuanya sudah berakhir? Cinta yang ia dapatkan sekarang apakah harus berakhir seperti ini? Pintu hati yang sudah ia buka untuknya ternyata tak berjalan dengan mulus.

Air mata lolos dikedua matanya. Naruto benar-benar sudah berubah.

 _'Aku bukan penipu... kenapa kau melaukan hal ini terhadapku?'_

Tbc...

 **Jangan lupa reviews ya jika suka heheh kalau ada kritik dan sarannya silahkan tuangkan saja ^^v**

 **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover** : hehehhe iyaa nih udah lanjut lagi moga suka wkwk ^^ arigato udah ngerevies :)

 **Wira** : chap 9 udah update semoga suka ya hehehe :) wkwkwk terima kasih banyak sudah menyukai fic hyugana jadi terharu 0_0 ^^ apakah udah update kilat nih? semoga ya heheh :D arigato udah ngerevies :)

 **febrianzawira** : heheh udah lanjut nih semoga suka :) terima kasih udah suka dengan fic ini ^^ wkwk entar ditambahin lagi deh momen"nya :D sekarang konflik dulu ya hahah :D arigato udah ngerevies :)

 **magendrik** : udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngerevies :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, menerbangkan rambut panjang wanita itu. Air mata mengalir tak bisa ia tahan. Kedua tangan mengepal erat menyalurkan betapa sakitnya melihat objek yang tengah disaksikan.

Sedangkan Shion yang merasakan pelukannya dibalas tersenyum bahagia dibalik dada bidang Naruto. Ia merasa jika pria itu membalas perasaannya.

 _'Tidak... dia bukanlah Naruto yang aku kenal'_

Hinata melangkah mendekati mereka berdua yang seolah-olah terbuai dengan dekapan masing-masing.

"Naruto-kun" ucapnya setenang mungkin.

Mendengar bahwa disini bukan hanya mereka berdua Shionpun melepaskan pelukannya dan menengokan kepala melihat Hinata.

"A...ahhh Hyuga-sama" ujarnya terbata-bata. Namun Hinata sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya dia terfokus menatap kearah Naruto.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Kau mengganggu acaraku saja" kilah Naruto.

 **Plakk!** Satu tamparan sukses mendarat dipipi tannya membuat Naruto sedikit tersadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat.

"Apakah kamu senang melakukan hal itu dan membuatku menderita?" Geram Hinata.

Seraya memegang pipinya yang memerah Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan menghadap Hinata dengan seringaian kembali tercipta disana.

"Yahh aku senang. Bagaimana apakah kau merasakan sakit setelah menyaksikan ini dengan kedua mata kepalamu? Dan itulah yang aku rasakan ketika kalian berdua menyatakan fakta itu. Dasar penipu."

"SUDAH CUKUP. AKU MUAK DENGANMU. KAU TIDAK MEMBERIKANKU KESEMPATAN UNTUK BERBICARA... DENGAR YA AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN. AKU SAMA SEPERTIMU DITIPU OLEH TOU-SANKU SENDIRI" setelah mengatakan hal itu Hinatapun pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Shion hanya terdiam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka.

Reaksi Naruto? Ia hanya berekspresi datar entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Narito-kun?" Ucap Shion lembut.

"Jangan ganggu aku" balasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Shion sendirian dengan beberapa pertanyaan sudah memenuhi pikirannya.

.

Malam kembali menjelang semua pekerja kantor telah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tapi Hinata tidak pulang kediamannya melainkan ke sebuah apartemen yang baru saja ia beli. Ia terlalu kecewa dengan sikap Tou-sannya Hinata memutuskan lebih baik pindah dari rumah daripada harus melihat Tou-sannya yang membuat hidupnya jadi seperti ini. Alasan apa yang membuat Tou-sannya itu sampai tega menyembunyikan kebenaran itu.

"Naruto-kun no bakaaaa" gumamnya dengan air mata sudah kembali mengalir disana.

Ingatan kembali lagi pada kejadian tadi sore yang ia saksikan sendiri tepat didepannya.

"Apakah sakit yang ia rasakan seperti ini?" Lanjutnya lagi seraya memegang dada.

 **Brughh!** "Hah~ aku tidak mengetahui apapun" ujarnya menghempaskan tubuh diatas kasur, menerawang jauh kelangit-langit kamar memikirkan akan seperti apa hari-harinya nanti dengan seseorang yang telah berubah.

.

Naruto sudah tiba di apartemen ia tengah melamun memikirkan ada apa sebenarnya dengannya. Apakah ia sudah bersikap dengan sewajarnya? Apakah ia telah melukai wanita itu?

"Aarrgghhhhh kuso... aku sudah tidak perduli lagi. Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari pada berada disini terus" ucapnya dan berjalan mencari koper.

Setelah Naruto mendapatkan koper, iapun langsung mengemas beberapa baju dan barang-barangnya yang akan ia bawa. Entahlah dia akan pergi kemana yang jelas ia sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan segala kenangan yang telah tercipta di kota Konoha ini.

Setelah selesai mengepak semua barang-barang Narutopun langsung pergi keatas kasur dan membaringkan tubuh lemasnya disana.

Kelopak mata itu terpejam menyembunyikan sapphire indah miliknya. Namun itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuat dirinya benar-benar terlelap tidur.

Tangan tan itu mengelus pelan sisi ranjang yang minggu lalu seseorang tertidur disana. Menjaganya serta merawatnya penuh kasih.

"Aarrrgghhhh kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur" geramnya dan duduk ditepi kasur.

Ingatannya kembali pada saat dimana Hinata ada disana juga kejadian tadi sore membuat wanita itu kembali mengalirkan air mata didepannya lagi dan hal itu diakibatkan olehnya. Bukankah Naruto pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sangat membenci wanita yang dicintainya menangis? Dan hari ini bahkan ia melakukan hal yang sangat menyakitkan untuk wanitanya itu.

"Sudahh... dia memang pantas mendapatkannya" **brugghh!** Ia pun kembali mencoba tidur dan mengenyahkan segala ingatan tadi.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Hinata sudah berada dikantornya untuk mengurus beberapa perhiasan baru. Memang ini masih sangat pagi bahkan pekerjanya belum ada satupun yang datang, Hinata sengaja datang ke kantor sebelum yang lain ia tidak ingin melihat seseorang yang telah melukainya, disebabkan karna tempat pria itu bekerja tepat ada didepan ruangannya.

Jam terus bergulir dan gini sudah menandakan pukul 10:30. Wanita itu sedikit heran karena tidak mendapati sekertarisnya untuk memberitahukan jadwal untuk hari ini. Hinata memang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya namun ia juga harus _profesiaonal_ dalam bekerja. Hinata tidak mau urusan pribadi mengganggu mereka.

 **Tokk... tokk... tokk...** "masuk" ujarnya setelah mendengar pintu ruangan diketuk. Sayangnya itu bukan sekertaris yang ia tunggu-tunggu melainkan wanita musim semi datang kesana.

"Ya ada apa Sakura?" Tanyanya setelah Sakura tepat berada didepannya.

"Saya ingin menyerahkan ini" menyodorkan sebuah amplop kecil pada Hinata.

"Apa ini? Kamu mau mengundurkan diri?" Heran Hinata melihat surat yang tertulis **'pengunduran diri'** itu.

"Tidak ko. Lihat saja sendiri isinya" balas Sakura kembali kedalam mode biasa tidak formal seperti tadi.

Dahi Hinata mengkerut, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. **Ssrrrttttt!** Suara surat yang ia buka. Ia pun membawa isi surat dan membacanya.

Sedetik kemudian lavender itu membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca "ke...kenapa dia bisa mengundurkan diri?" Lirihnya menatap Sakura penuh tanya.

"Tadi dia datang kesini dan memintaku untuk menyerahkannya. Aku bilang kau saja yang menyerahkannya tapi dia tidak menjawabku dan pergi begitu saja. Tapi aku rasa dia akan pergi kesuatu tempat karna aku melihat dia membawa sebuah koper"

"Apakah kamu tahu kemana Naruto akan pergi?"

Ya surat pengunduran diri itu memang dari sekertarisnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Tadi sekitar pukul 09:45 pagi Naruto datang ke tempat Sakura bekerja. Meminta wanita itu untuk menyerahkan suratnya.

"Gomen. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya" sesal Sakura.

"Ahh baiklah. Arigato, kembali bekerja"

Sakura menunduk hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hinata.

 **Brughh!** Hinata mendaratkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi. Menerawang jauh kelangit-langit ruangannya "sekarang apa lagi? Apakah kamu benar-benar akan meninggalkanku?" Gumam Hinata lirih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia terima.

.

Sedangkan orang yang membuat wanita itu bingung kini tengah berada dalam perjalanan entah akan kemana.

 **Naruto POV**

Sebenarnya aku masih belum menemukan akan kemana tujuanku, yang jelas aku ingin pergi saja dari Konoha. Aahh bus ini mengarah ke Suna. Kota yang pernah aku kunjungi tempo hari. Mungkin lebih baik aku tinggal sementara saja deh disana.

Siapa sih yang terus-terusan menelponku? Ku merogoh ponsel yang berada disaku jas kananku. Aku lihat disana sudah banyak panggilan masuk darinya. Kenapa dia menghubungiku? Ohh mungkin surat pengunduran diriku sudah sampai padanya.

Ya aku memang memutuskan untuk keluar saja dari perusahaan itu. Dari pada aku masih disana dijadikan robot oleh mereka dan terbayang-bayang akan sakit hati ini lebih baik aku keluar saja mencari pekerjaan lain diluaran saja aku yakin masih banyak perusahaan yang akan menerimaku.

Tanganku menghapus semua kontak dan panggilan darinya. Aku terlalu muak akan dirinya. Namun ada 1 pesan masuk dari wanita lain akupun membuka dan membacanya.

 _ **'Naruto-kun kamu kemana ko sekarang tidak masuk? Apakah terjadi sesuatu padamu?'**_ Itulah isi pesan singkat yang wanita itu kirimkan padaku, siapa lagi jika bukan Shion? Perawakan mereka memang hampir sama namun entah kenapa aku rasa mereka berbeda. Apa lebih baik aku bersama dia saja? Toh dia bilang dia mencintaiku bukan kemarin?

 _ **'Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah keluar dari kantor. Dan aku kini dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat'**_ balasku membalas pesan darinya. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin melakukan hal ini. Perasaan cinta dan benci menjadi satu, aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Biarkanlah semua mengalir bagaikan air. Biarkanlah Tuhan yang memberikan skenario hidup untukku sampai mendapatkan ending yang terbaik.

.

Disisi lain wanita yang pesannya dibalas oleh Naruto tersenyum dengan senangnya seolah ia mendapatkan lotre hari ini.

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Shizuka yang khawatir dengan temannya itu.

"Tidak ko. Aku hanya lagi senang saja" jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Shion memang memendam perasaan itu seorang diri. Shizuka bahkan Akiko yang terbilang dekat dengannya tidak mengetahui hal itu. Jadi pantas saja ketika Shion tersenyum seraya memandang ponsel Shizuka merasa khawatir.

 _'Aku yakin dia tengah jatuh cinta'_ ekspetasi Shizuka terus saja memandang Shion yang masih memainkan ponsel miliknya.

Hinata berjalan kearah mereka mencari seseorang yang sangat ia butuhkan kali ini. Hinata rasa salah satu dari mereka mengetahui dimana keberadaan Naruto.

"Shion-san bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ucap Hinata membuat kedua wanita tadi terkaget melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Ahh Hyuga-sama" ucap mereka berbarengan seraya membungkuk hormat.

"I...iya Hyuga-sama ada perlu apa dengan saya?" Gugup Shion melihat ekspresi dingin Hinata. Ia masih teringat dengan kejadian kemarin dimana ketika dirinya dan Naruto berpelukan tepat didepannya, namun Hinata sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dirinya akan hal itu. Apakah sekarang Hinata akan mengintrogasinya? Itulah yang sekarang ada dalam benak Shion.

"Ayo ikut saya" ujar Hinata, berlalu dari sana.

.

Sesampainya mereka diatap kantor yang menjadi tujuan Hinata dari awal kini keduanya saling berpandangan. Tatapan Hinata menatap intens wanita yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"Apakah kamu tahu dimana Naruto berada?" Tanya Hinata langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"A...aku tidak tahu sama sekali Hyuga-sama" bohong Shion. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan jika dirinya sempat berbalas pesan sebelum Hinata mengajaknya bicara? Bisa-bisa ia kena sembur.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu saja" lanjut Hinata lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Shion dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hahh~" Shion terlihat begitu lega "ternyata dia hanya menanyakan hal itu saja aku kira dia akan menginstrogasiku. Hihihi gomen ne Hinata aku membohongimu. Kita bersaing sehat saja, ne" gumam Shion menyeringai melihat punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

Langkah kaki itu terasa berat menerima semua kenyataan yang tak habis pikir akan seperti ini.

Sakura yang melihat Hinata berjalan dengan lemas segera menghampirinya "Hinata" teriaknya membuat wanita itu terdiam dan menoleh "Sakura... ada apa?" Tanyanya lesu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Kembali Sakura bertanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Hinata menggeleng dengan senyum kecut dibibirnya.

 _'Aku yakin ini gara-gara si kuning itu'_ batin Sakura geram "kalau begitu lebih baik kamu pulang saja ya biar aku antar" tawar Sakura, namun di tolak begitu saja oleh Hinata "tidak aku benar tidak apa-apa ko. Aku kembali bekerja saja ya" ucapnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Baru saja beberapa jam si kuning itu pergi meninggalkannya dan separuh nyawa Hinata sudah hilang? Aahhh benar-benar gawat. Bagaimana jika Hinata tidak bertemu lagi dengannya? Aku yakin dia akan seperti mayat hidup. Aku harus bertindak" gumamnya dan kembali ke tempat kerja mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

Naruto sudah sampai di kota pasir itu. Kota yang tentunya sangat berbeda dengan Konoha. Disana setiap mata memandang hanya ada hamparan pasir, kaki jangkung itu terus melangkah mencari apartemen untuk tempat tinggal. Dengan membawa koper besar orang-orang meyakini jika dirinya pendatang baru.

Tatapan itu menangkap sebuah bangunan menjulang tinggi 15 meter dari tempat ia berdiri "ketemu aku yakin itu apartemen" gumamnya seraya berjalan kesana.

Setelah beberapa jam mengurus administrasi untuk menyewa salah satu kamar diapartemen ini iapun berjalan menuju tempatnya.  
 **Cklekk!** Pintu dibuka menampilkan ruangan yang asing baginya. Naruto masuk untuk memberesakan barang-barang yang ia bawa.

"Yoshh membuka lembaran baru" teriaknya penuh semangat.

.

Sakura kini terlihat tengah menunggu seseorang disalah satu cafe dekat kantor. Sudah hampir 25 menit ia menunggu akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu telah tiba.

"Gomen, aku telat" ujarnya duduk didepan Sakura.

"Tidak ko, aku juga baru datang" balasnya tersenyum begitu manis.

"Jadi ada apa Sakura?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Kau tahu si kuning itu pergi dari sini. Bahkan ia mengundurkan diri dari kantor" jelas Sakura membuat pria didepannya nampak terkejut.

"Benarkah? Kamu tidak berbohongkan?"

"Benar, aku tidak berbohong Sasuke-kun" ya benar dia memang tengah bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Sakura memutuskan jika mereka berdua bekerja sama mungkin Naruto dan Hinata akan kembali bersama walaupun ia tahu jika hubungan mereka belum bisa berada dalam satu ikatan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Masalah awalnya seperti apa sampai bisa seperti ini?" Sasuke nampak penasaran.

"Hinata terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Awalnya..." Sakura menjelaskan bagaimana Naruto tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Hiashi dan Hinata yang membeberkan suatu fakta yang membuat Naruto sakit hati, menuduh Hinata seorang penipu sampai Naruto mengundurkan diri dan pergi dari Konoha berambas buruk bagi Hinata.

"Ternyata Hinata sangat mencintainya ya. Dasar baka mengambil keputusan dalam keadaan emosi." Geram Sasuke "kita harus mencarinya dulu"

"Ya benar, kita harus membantu Hinata.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Ini sudah berjalan hampir 1 bulan lamanya. Kemanapun Hinata mencari tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Hinata hanya ingin menjelaskan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam menyembunyikan fakta itu. Hinata ingin Naruto tidak membencinya.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura tempo hari dan bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang. Ya dia seperti mayat hidup. Wajah yang semula selalu berseri kini terlihat kusam. Dan itu membuat Sakura yang setiap hari melihat Hinata bekerja keras dalam mencari Naruto selalu merasa kasian dan juga khawatir. Sakurapun tahu jika Hinata sudah tidak tinggal lagi dengan Tou-sanya Hiashi.

Tapi untungnya tidak berdampak pada pekerjaan. Hinata meyakini jika selagi ia menyibukan diri ingatan tentang Naruto sedikut berkurang. Namun setelah pekerjaannya selesai ingatan itu kembali lagi membuat ia seakan menjadi gila.

"Hinata" ucap Sakura lembut datang keruangan Hinata.

"Hmm" senyum lemah Hinata.

 **Brughh!** Sakura memeluk Hinata erat. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Lebih baik melihat Hinata yang arogan dan selalu bersikap dingin.

"Hinata apakah kamu akan seperti ini terus? Sudahlah Hinata lupakan dia"

Hinata mendorong Sakura pelan "tidak aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku bukanlah seorang penipu" ucap Hinata tersenyum rapuh pada Sakura.

"Sudah ya aku akan mencarinya lagi" ucapnya dan berlalu dari sana.

"Ini semakin buruk saja" ucap Sakura dan berlalu juga dari sana.

.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tega melihat Hinata yang setiap harinya selalu terpuruk" lesu Sakura saat kekasihnya datang.

"Si baka itu ya, baiklah akan coba aku hubungi dia"

 **Tutt... tttuuuttt... ttuuttt... klik!**

 _ **'Moshi-moshi'**_

"BAKAAAAAA. KAU DIMANA HAH?"

 _ **'A..aahh teme ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan berteriak seperti itu'**_

"Kau sudah melanggar janjimu. Apakah kau tidak mencintai dia lagi? Kau tahu dia prustasi sekarang, setiap hari mencarimu kemana-mana"

 _ **'Ohh penipu itu? Aahhh aku senang mendengarnya. Kau tidak usah cape-cape memarahiku seperti itu aku berniat untuk melupakannya'**_

"KUSOOOO BAK_"

 ** _'Sudah ya. Jaa'_**

 **Klik!** Panggilan diputus begitu saja.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dia sudah berubah. Dan juga dia akan melupakan Hinata"

"Apa? Dia sudah gila, bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu sedangkan Hinata disini tengah sibuk mencarinya sampai melupakan segalanya" geram Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangan.

.

Hinata masih saja membanting stir mobil kesana kemari mencari sosoknya yang sudah hilang selama hampir 1 bulan. Ini sudah 3 jam berlalu sejak ia keluar dari kantor.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, keringat muncul di dahinya seolah ia tengah menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Alasannya bukan lain karena penyakit maghnya yang selalu kambuh. Ya dia melewatkan lagi sarapan pagi dan makan siangnya. Hinata memang tidak sempat mementingkan dirinya sendiri ia lebih memprioritaskan untuk mencari Naruto sampai ketemu.

"I...ittaiiiii" gumamnya seraya meremas bagian sakit didalam perutnya. Sedangakan salah satu tangannya lagi memegang stir.

"A...aku seper...ngghhh...tinya tid...ak bisa menahan... aarrrgghhhh... nya lagi"

Hinata membanting stir begitu saja bermaksud untuk memberhentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan. Namun sayang seribu sayang sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju kencang didepan tidak terlihat dalam pandangannya sehingga...  
 **Brughh! Pranggggggg!** Mobil mereka saling beradu menimbulkan sebuah kecelakaan.

Satu mobil terlihat lebih parah. Sang pengemudi sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dikepalanya mungkin diakibatkan oleh sebuah benturan. Terlihat asap mengepul disana. Semua orang yang tengah berada disana langsung berlarian untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

"Cepat hubungi _ambulance_ " teriak seorang pria.

"Ha'i" dan seseorang yang lain menyanggupinya untuk menghubungi _ambulance_.

"Bukankah ini..." kaget orang yang menyelamatkan sang pengemudi.

.

 **Kkrriingg...!** Suara telpon diruangan Sakura berbunyi. Beruntung ia ada ditempat jadi ia langsung menjawabnya.

"Moshi-moshi Hyuga Corp disini"

'...'

Sedetik kemudian mata emerlad itu terbelalak lebar, mulutnya sedikit menganga tak pecaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar "ha'i saya akan segera kerumah sakit" setelah menutup telpon Sakura langsung menyambar tas dan berlari untuk keluar dari sana.

 _'Kau akan mati Naruto. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu'_ batinnya penuh dengan emosi.

 **Tbc...**

 **Bagaimana minna? Gomen jika tidak sesuai dengan kalian hehehe tapi apapun itu makasih banyak yang masih setia membaca fic hyugana. Jika berkenan silahkan reviews ya ^^/ ^^v :D**

 **reksaa234 : hehe iiya gomen ne :) sudah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamLover : wkwkwk iya nih gomen ne jadinya melenceng :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **febrianzawira : hehehhe iya gomen gomen :D mudah-mudahan konflik mereka tidak akan lama ko hanya mencairkan suasana baru aja :D :D udah lanjut semoga suka ^^ arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **magendrik : udah lanjut :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **piupiuchan : wkwkwk iya gomen ne :D udah lanjut semoga suka ya :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **isabellastefani64 : hehehe arigato ne, gomen gomen udah dibikin baper :D udah lanjut semoga suka ^^ arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **Helena Yuki : hehehe iya dia memang sialan :D :D udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Degg...** perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam hatinya, detak jantung Naruto memompa begitu cepat. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada suatu hal yang akan terjadi "ada apa ini?" Gumam ia seraya memegang dadanya.

 **Tringg!** Terdengar suara ponselnya berbunyi, ada 1 pesan masuk yang tertera dilayar. Iapun membuka pesan tersebut. Entah ekspresi apa yang kini ada diwajah tampan itu, tidak bisa terbaca sama sekali tapi yang jelas detak jantungnya sekan terhenti sejenak melihat seseorang yang selama ini sudah membolak-balikan hatinya tengah terbaring tak berdaya.

Terdapat sebuah tulisan mengancam, itu dilakukan oleh sahabat musim seminya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Haruno Sakura, _**'jika kau tidak datang kesini. Aku bersumpah seumur hidupku akan membencimu'**_ itulah pesan yang ada dibawah gambar yang baru saja masuk kedalam ponselnya.

"Hina...ta" gumamnya pelan. Dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar.

.

Sakura tengah menunggu di depan ruangan. Setelah mendengar jika atasan Hyuga Corp mengalami kecelakaan Sakura langsung berlari dan datang kerumah sakit tanpa memberitahu rekan kerja yang lain. Namun ketika sudah berada disana ia harus menunggu Hinata sampai selesai ditangani oleh dokter.

Perasaan cemas dan khawatir sangat dirasakan oleh Sakura sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah sahabatnya walaupun mereka memang jarang terlihat bersama.

"Sakura-chan" teriak seseorang mendekatinya yang tengah duduk disana "Sasuke-kun"

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke yang beberapa menit lalu dikabari oleh Sakura perihal kecelakaan Hinata.

"Hinata masih mendapatkan penanganan medis"

"Aku harap dia tidak apa-apa"

"Emm"

Mereka berduapun menunggu Hinata yang masih dalam penanganan dokter. Berdo'a dan terus berharap dilakukan oleh keduanya. Sasuke juga telah menganggap Hinata sebagai sahabat baiknya, karna berkat wanita itulah Sasuke bisa mendapatkan Sakura yang sudah lama diam-diam ia cintai. Tak hanya itu berkat Hinata juga dia bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi

.

Ditempat lain, Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seorang wanita yang selama ini ia tinggalkan tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah dimana-mana. Ya Sakura sampai disana bersamaan dengan Hinata yang baru dikeluarkan dari _ambulance_.

Ada perasaan sakit disana, rasa penasaran juga mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya tentang bagaimana bisa wanita itu mengalami kecelakaan sampai seperti ini. Biasanya walaupun Hinata memacu mobil secepat bagaimanapun hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi takdir Tuhan sudah berkata lain, dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mengelaknya. Jika Tuhan sudah mengatakan 'terjadi' maka terjadilah.

Tatapannya terkunci pada sebuah kotak merah di nakas samping ranjang, tangan tan itu terulur untuk mengambil dan melihat isi didalam kotak. Itu adalah sebuah liontin berbandul mata yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan dari seorang pemimpin Sabaku Corp tempo hari.

 **Flashback ON**

"Gaara-san bisakah aku membelinya lagi"

"Hahh? Apa?" Tanya Gaara bingung ketika mendengar Naruto meminta liontin itu kembali "tidak. Jika barang yang sudah aku dapatkan tidak bisa lagi aku kembalikan"

"Tapi liontin itu sangat berarti untukku. Terutama bagi Hinata"

"Hyuga-san? Kenapa? Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Ya benar aku sangat menyukainya... aahhh tidak aku sangat mencintainya. Didalam liontin itu terdapat berlian yang ditinggalkan Kaa-san untuknya, namun dia merelakan itu semua dan memendam perasaan sedihnya sendiri. Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengembalikan berlian itu padanya dan aku berjanji akan menghapus perasaan sedihnya itu. Jadi Gaara-san berapapun harga itu sekarang aku akan mencoba membayarnya" jelasnya penuh dengan ketegasan.

"Tapi walaupun dengan gajihmu selama setahun itu tidak akan cukup. Aku tidak perduli dengam perasaanmu itu. Kau tahukan jika ini adalah kesepakatan kami agar perusahaan dapat bekerja sama lagi"

 **Brughh!** Tiba-tiba Naruto beranjak dari kursinya. Ohh tidak dia tengah bersujud pada pria merah itu "aku mohon Gaara-san ijinkan aku untuk membelinya"

"Ada apa ini?" Terdengar suara asing masuk dalam telinga Naruto. Namun ia sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya saat ini.

"Ma...matsuri?" Tanya Gaara melihat tunangannya yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu tega membiarkan dia bersujud seperti ini. Sudah bangunlah" ucapnya membantu Naruto bangun "ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Gaarapun menjelaskan bagaimana Naruto yang mengingikan liontin itu untuk wanita yang dicintainya "sudahlah Gaara-kun berikan saja. Aku tidak tahan melihat seorang pria sangat mencintai wanitanya sampai sejauh ini"

"Tapi benda inikan syarat kerjasama antar perusahaan"

"Sebegitu pentingnyakah pekerjaanmu itu? Apakah aku juga bagian dari syarat pekerjaanmu. Benarkah kau mencintaiku?" Ucap Matsuri sedikit menggoyahkan pendirian Gaara.

"Tapiii..." ujarnya seraya menyentuh liontin itu.

Lama ia berpikir sampai akhirnya Gaarapun memutuskan yang terbaik untuk mereka "ya Matsuri benar cinta memang membutuhkan pengorbanan. Ini ambilah pembayarannya kau transfer saja"

Mata Naruto tebelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ternyata kekuatan cinta mampu mengubah segalanya "be...benarkah ini? Arigato arigato gozaimasu Gaara-san Matsuri-san" ucapnya membungkuk hormat juga berterima kasih pada mereka.

 **Flashback OFF**

Perjuangan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Naruto 1 bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana ia hampir tidak bisa membawa liontin itu kembali padanya. Tapi apakah semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia? Karna kini ia sudah membenci wanita itu.

"Hinata" lirihnya menggumamkan nama seseorang yang sudah ia tinggalkan. Kenangan demi kenangan yang sudah dilakukan bersama Hinata hinggap kembali dalam kepalanya menyebabkan luka dihati digantikan dengan rasa bersalah. Apakah ia tidak melihat bagaimana perjuangan dirinya sendiri saat mendapatkan Hinata? Dan sekarang ia malah menyia-nyiakan perasaan itu. Hah... sebenarnya kau memikirkan itu tidak sih? Jangan karna dengan kesalahpahaman kau menyakiti wanitamu dan juga dirimu sendiri.

.

Setelah mendapatkan penanganan medis selama 1 jam lamanya kini Hinata sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat inap. Disana Sakura tak bisa menahan isak tangis saat melihat kondisi Hinata. Dimana kepala yang terbalut perban, alat bantu bernafas serta beberapa luka yang menyayat kulit mulusnya. Ya itu disebabkan karena kaca mobil yang pecah akibat benturan mobil mereka. Sedangkan pengendara mobil yang satunya mendapatkan beberapa luka saja tidak separah yang didapatkan oleh Hinata.

"Hinata... hiks... kenapa kamu melakukan sampai sejauh ini untuk menemukan si baka itu hiks... hikssss..." lirih Sakura menahan tangis.

 **Grepp!** Sasuke merangkul bahu wanitanya menenangkan kekasihnya itu "Sudahlah aku yakin Hinata kuat. Ayo kita keluar dulu biarkan Hinata istirahat" ajaknya membawa Sakura keluar.

Namun ketika tangan putih itu membuka pintu seseorang sudah berdiri disana. Tatapan mereka bertiga saling mengunci tak percaya jika si pelaku bisa datang secepat kilat.

"KAUUU" kedua tangan Sakura mengepal kuat siap untuk meninju wajah tan itu.

 **Bugh!** Satu pukulan telak mendarat diwajah tampannya. Tak sampai disana kini Sasukepun siap untuk melayangkan pukulan selanjutnya.

 **Bughhh!** Pria itu terpental jatuh kelantai. Darah mengalir disudut bibir, mendapatkan 2 pukulan telak sekaligus. Baru juga dia mengatur nafas setelah berlarian mencari dimana ruangan Hinata kini ia harus menerima hadiah selamat datang dari kedua sahabatnya.

 **Grepp!** "KAU MEMANG PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA. KAU LIHAT SEKARANG DIA SEDANG TERBARING TAK BERDAYA KARNA SIAPA HAHHHH?" teriak Sakura mencengkram kuat kerah bajunya.

"Sudahlah Sakura kita bicara pelan-pelan saja ini rumah sakit" ajak Sasuke. Mendengar itu Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya "Kau ikut bersama kami" lanjut Sasuke.

Mereka bertigapun pergi dari sana meninggalkan Hinata yang belum sadarkan diri.

Beberapa menit peninggalan mereka bertiga sang ayah, Hyuga Hiashi datang kesana setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Sakura. Pria baya itu menatap lirih anag putri yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya. Hatinya begitu sakit, langkah Hiashi mendekat kearah Hinata. Menggenggam tangan putri semata wayangnya itu.

Tatapan penuh kecemasan dan juga penyesalan terlihat diwajah yang sudah tak muda lagi.

"Hinata Tou-san minta maaf. Karna Tou-san kamu harus menerima semua ini" lirih Hiashi penuh dengan rasa sesal.

.

"Kau tahu bagaimana Hinata menderita selama ini?" Ucap Sakura yang tak sabar untuk membeberkan bagaimana perjuangan Hinata setelah peninggalan pria itu. "Setiap hari dia selalu saja mencarimu kemanapun. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilannya HAHH? Aku sudah tahu masalah kalian apa, dengar ya Naruto Hinata sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian waktu itu. Jadi cobalah dengarkan dia, tapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Jika ada apa-apa dengan Hinata aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

"Seharusnya kau tidak mementingkan perasaanmu saja. Kau tahukan bagimana masa lalu Hinata ketika tersakiti oleh Sasori? Dia tidak percaya lagi dengan cinta, tapi kau telah berusaha supaya Hinata percaya lagi dengan cinta. Dan setelah kepercayaan itu didapatkan lagi olehnya kau kembali menyakitinya. Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang tentang Hinata? Apakah wanita itu akan percaya lagi atau sebaliknya. Itu tergantung padanya" balas Sasuke menasehati sahabat kuningnya itu.

Mendengar Sakura dan Sasuke yang menasehatinya Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa penyesalan sudah tidak berguna sekarang. Kepalanya menunduk merasakan sakit hati yang teramat sangat.

 **Grepp!** Ia mencengkram kuat dada kirinya. Begitu sakit penyesalan yang kini ia rasakan. Kalaupun dia meminta Hinata untuk kembali seperti semula akankah wanita itu sanggup setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadapnya? Benar, jika rasa kebencian telah mengalahkan perasaan cintanya. Sekarang ia harus apa? Berlari dan berteriak meminta Hinata untuk segera bangun? Jangan gila bahkan dokter bilang kemungkinan Hinata untuk bangun tidaklah besar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumam Naruto lirih.

"Temui dialah dulu" saran Sasuke lagi.

"Kami akan membawa keperluan Hinata dulu. Kau jaga dia" lanjut Sakura. Dan mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Tatapannya menatap kosong pintu yang masih tertutup. Sungguh Naruto tidak sanggup untuk melihat Hinata yang terbaring disana. "Aku memang bodoh. Kenapa kau mencari orang bodoh sepertiku Hinata?"

Tesss... air mata penyesalan menetes diwajah tampannya. Mungkinkah ia benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang sudah diperbuat selama ini pada Hinata. Setelah mengumpulkan tekad yang kuat Naruto beranjak dari saja melihat Hinata yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Namun sayang langkahnya harus terhenti saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto" iapun menoleh mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berlari kearahnya dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ajaknya. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto kembali duduk diikuti dengannya.

"Kau hanya salah paham dengan Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu. Aku, hanya aku sendirilah yang menyembunyikan fakta itu. Kau tahukan jika Kaa-san Hinata juga menjadi salah satu korban? Aku memang egosi waktu mengorbankannya pada mereka dan sampai saat ini aku masih egois telah menyembunyikannya pada kalian berdua. Aku tidak mau kalian mengetahui hal ini karna aku tidak ingin melihat kalian bersedih" jelasnya, ya itu adalah Hiashi Tou-san Hinata yang datang untuk melihat putrinya yang tengah mengalami kecelakaan.

Naruto beranjak dari sana setelah mendengar penjelasan yang diucapkan oleh Hiashi "Ya arigato Tou-san" ucapnya dan pergi keruangan Hinata meninggalkan Hiashi sendiri.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Ohh Tuhan apa yang sudah aku perbuat padanya? Wanita sebaik Hinata harus menanggung semuanya sendiri. Ya aku memang egois sudah mementingkan perasaanku sendiri. Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Seseorang yang aku cintai tengah terbaring dan itu salahku. Ya kalian benar Sasuke, Sakura aku memang pantas untuk tidak dimaafkan.

Ya aku pantas untuk dibenci.

Aku duduk disisi ranjangnya. Ku genggam tangan putih itu dengan lembut. Ku mohon Hinata bangunlah beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Aku benar-benar sangat menyesal. Ya aku memang bodoh telah menyakitimu dengan keegoisanku.

Ijinkan aku untuk menemuimu lagi Hinata. Bangunlah, aku mohon. Aku masih mencintaimu Hinata. Maafkan aku, sungguh aku sangat menyesal telah melakukan itu semua padamu.

.

Sudah 4 jam Naruto berada disana. Namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda Hinata untuk sadarkan diri. Mungkinkah Tuhan tidak memberi ia kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Hinata lagi? Ataukah ini hukuman atas kesalahannya pada Hinata. Ternyata hidup yang ia jalani begitu berat tak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

Banyak kejadian demi kejadian yang tak di inginkan kini nyatanya malah terjadi. Memang sebuah penyesalan selalu datang ketika ingin memperbaiki segalanya.

"Naruto kau pulanglah dulu biar kami yang menjaga Hinata" ucap Sakura yang sudah kembali tiba.

Naruto menoleh "tidak, aku ingin menjaga Hinata sampai dia sadar"

"Kalau dia tidak sadar?"  
Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto langsung berdiri dan mencengkram kuat baju sahabatnya itu "apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu HAH?" Teriaknya penuh emosi.

"Ternyata kau masih peduli ya. Namun sayang kepedulianmu itu sudah terlambat." Suara lembut nan menusuk itu terdengar dari mulut manis Sakura.

"Sudahlah aku memang bersalah. Aku pergi dulu, jaga Hinata" jawab Naruto lesu dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

"Hahh~ dia memang begitu bodoh"

"Hinata kenapa kau bisa mencintai si bodoh itu?"

Langlah demi langkah terasa begitu berat. Sepeninggalannya dari rumah sakit Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Tidak banyak yang berubah disana.

Setiap jalan yang ia lewati masih sama saat ia pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan kenangan bersama Hinata tak ada yang berubah. Takdir berkata lain, ternyata keegoisan yang ia lakukan berdampak buruk bagi Hinata. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Naruto harus bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Hinata.

Naruto tak pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaan Hinata ketika ia memeluk Shion begitu saja. Mungkinkah dia biasa saja? Ataukah dia sakit hati? Naruto sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan itu sama sekali. Naruto melakukannya atas keinginan ia sendiri. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana dampak bagi kedua wanita yang sudah ia permainkan.

 _'Andaikan ada mesin waktu aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya'_ batinnya menerawang kelangit lepas yang kini sudah tak secerah tadi.

"Tuhan aku mohon ijinkan aku untuk bertemu dengannya lagi" gumamnya memohon dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

.

.

.

3 hari sudah berlalu dan selama itu Naruto selalu menjaga Hinata tanpa lelah. Ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat mata indah itu terbuka kembali, bahkan sedetikpun Naruto tidak ingin melewatkannya.

 _'Hinata aku mohon bangunlah'_ batinnya yang terus saja menggenggam tangan Hinata. Memberikan rasa hangat itu. Dan tak berapa lama tangan putih itu bergerak membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

Tatapannya menoleh pada Hinata. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Sampai akhirnya memperlihatkan iris lavender yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lihat keindahannya lagi.

Ketika kedua matanya sudah terbuka kini pandangan Hinata mengarah pada seseorang yang berada disampingnya tengah tersenyum bahagia juga tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"Hinata kamu sudah sadar?" Tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

Namun hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, Hinata masih saja menatapnya tanpa berminat untuk menjawab.

Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu Hinatapun memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto tak percaya menerima semua ini.

"Kau... siapa?" Dengan nada suara yang dingin Hinata berujar.

 **Pllaaarrrrrrr!** Bagaikan petir disiang bolong menyambar hatinya, menerima semua kenyataan ini. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat Hinata dengan raut wajah dingin lagi seperti dulu. Tubuh itu menegang seketika tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi.

"Hinata kamu pasti bercandakan?"

Raut wajah Hinata sama sekali tidak menujukan bahwa wanita itu tengah bercanda "aku bilang siapa kau?" Ujarnya lagi dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Ini aku Naruto. Apakah kamu tidak mengenalku Hinata?"

"Naruto? Tidak aku tidak mengenalmu mau apa kau kesini hah? Aahhh kau mau membunuhku dan setelah itu kau mau merampas perusahaankukan?" Ohh Hinata kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?

"A...apa Hinata kenapa kamu berpikiran seperti itu? Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto sekertarismu dulu"

Mendengar itu Hinata beranjak dari tidurnya duduk dan melepaskan masker oksigen diwajahnya. Dengan tatapan tak percaya Hinata kembali berujar "tidak aku tidak mengenalmu. Pergi kau dari sini PERGIIIII" amuk Hinata membuat Naruto sama sekali tidak percaya melihat Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Ada apa ini? Hinata kamu sudah sadar?" Tanya Sakura yang berlari mendekati Hinata.

 **Grepp!** Hinata langsung memeluk Sakura "Sakura-chan siapa dia? Kenapa dia ada disini?" Tanganya menunjuk kearah Naruto yang kini tengah menganga masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Di...dia dia_"

"Dia baka dobe Hinata. Sudahlah Hinata jangan pikirkan dia lebih baik kau istirahat saja" lanjut Sasuke yang sudah datang.

"Sasuke. Baiklah aku serahkan urusan dia padamu"

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat hal itu tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan. Apakah kecelakaan itu membuat Hinata melupakannya? Beberapa pertanyaan hinggap dalam pikirannya. Ataukah Hinata memang sengaja melakukan itu?

"Baka ayo ikut denganku" ajak Sasuke, mau tak mau Narutopun mengikutinya.

Sedangkan Hinata masih saja memeluk Sakura erat seolah wanita itu tidak boleh pergi dari sisinya.

"Hinata?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Hmm?" Balasnya seraya melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Apakah kamu memang tidak me...mengetahui Na...naruto?" Lanjut Sakura gugup dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"Iya aku memang tidak tahu siapa dia. Memangnya dia itu siapa?"

"A...aahahaha di...dia dia_"

"Ahh pasiennya sudah siuman ya? Kita periksa dulu ya" ujar sang dokter menginstrupsi mereka berdua. Perasaan lega dirasakan oleh Sakura merasa dokter itu adalah penyelamatnya atas pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

Dokter dengan name tag Tsunadepun mulai memeriksa Hinata lagi, tidak ada yang berarti. Ada 1 fakta yang mencengangkan Sakura mendengar hal itu.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja dok? Tadi aku sempat melihat bahwa dia tidak mengetahui seseorang" ucap Sakura penasaran.

"Dia mengalami kehilangan ingatan sementara. Karna benturan dikepalanya cukup keras maka inilah yang terjadi"

"Tapi kenapa hanya ke satu orang saja?"

"Mungkin saat kecelakaan terjadi ingatannya hanya tertuju pada 1 orang saja. Orang yang mungkin paling berharga untuknya"  
Mendengar perkataan itu Sakura mulai mengerti kenapa Hinata bisa melupakan Naruto begitu saja _'aku pikir dia hanya bercanda tadi. Ternyata kamu memang benar-benar mencintainya'_ batin Sakura melihat Hinata yang tengah memakan buburnya tak perduli dengan percakapan mereka.

.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke membawa Naruto duduk ditaman rumah sakit yang cukup indah untuk ditinggali. Suasana hati pria itu sangat kacau sekarang. Ingatan Hinata tentang dirinya tidak pernah ia duga hilang begitu saja. Apakah Hinata tengah bercanda? Karna ia sudah menyakiti Hinata? Dan apakah sekarang ia tengah balas dendam? Pertanyaan itu yang selalu ada dalam pemikiran Naruto.

"Apakah kau masih mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat mencintainya" balas Naruto langsung begitu saja tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Tapi kau bodoh telah membuat wanita yang kau cintai terpuruk. Hinata adalah wanita yang baik, kau beruntung bisa dicintai olehnya"

"Ya kau benar aku memang bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Hinata"

"Hei kalian berdua" teriak Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto langsung setelah kedatangannya.

"Kata dokter dia mengalami kehilangan ingatan sementara. Dan mungkin saat kecelakaan itu terjadi Hinata masih memikirkanmu. Kau adalah orang berharga untuknya maka dari itu Hinata tidak mengingat siapa kau"

"Ternyata Hinata sudah melakukan sampai sejauh ini? Aku harus mengembalikan ingatannya"

"Ya kau harus bisa dan kau juga harus mencari tahu sendiri bagaimana persaannya padamu" ujar Sakura.

"Emmm. Arigato kalian"

.

Naruto berjalan kembali menuju ruang rawat inap untuk melihat kondisi Hinata lagi. Ia memang bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan wanita itu. Kini Hinata sudah melupakannya rasa sesal didalam hati sudah tidak bisa ia tahan.

Naruto tidak ingin jika Hinata melupakannya. Biarkanlah ia bersikap egois lagi supaya Hinata bisa mengingatnya kembali.

Disana Naruto melihat Hinata tengah duduk diatas ranjang, menatap kearah luar lewat jendela kamar. Dalam pandangan Naruto, Hinata terlihat rapuh saat ini. Dan itu memang salahnya. Perlahan kaki itu berjalan mendekati Hinata, tanpa sepengetahuan wanita itu.

"Hinata" ujarnya membuat Hinata tersentak kaget melihat Naruto kembali kedalam ruangan.

Hinata menoleh melihat kedatangannya, dengan cepat wanita itu memeluk bantal seolah Naruto adalah penjahat yang akan melukainya kapanpun saat ia lengah.

"Kenapa kau kesini lagi? Jangan harap kau bisa melukaiku disaat keadaanku seperti ini" ujarnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hinata, ia terus berjalan kearah jendela menatap kearah luar. Sedangkan tatapan Hinata terus saja mengikuti setiap gerak gerik yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto berbalik menatapnya dengan senyuman masih bertengger "kau lucu Hinata hihihi. Aku bukan orang jahat sungguh" kikiknya, mendengar itu Hinata mulai melonggarkan bantal yang tengah ia peluk dengan erat. Entah kenapa melihat senyuman itu membuat Hinata sedikit percaya bahwa pria itu tidaklah berbahaya.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan kini Hinata sudah keluar dari rumah sakitnya. Ingatannya masih sama tidak bisa mengingat siapa sebenarnya pria kuning yang ia temukan setelah sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Semakin ia mengingatnya semakin sakit pula sakit yang dirasakan dalam kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa pindah ke apartemen ya? Apa Tou-san sudah tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku?" Gumam Hinata masih bingung ketika Sakura mengantarkannya ke sebuah apartemen dan bukan kediaman Hyuga. "Aahhh aku ingatt waktu itu Tou-san menyuruhku untuk segera menikahkan. Kkyyaaaa jangan-jangan aku diusir dari rumah karna tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya" racau Hinata lagi dengan sebuah pemikiran yang telah pergi kemana-mana.

 **Teng... nong!** Terdengar suara bel pintu ditekan oleh seseorang. Dahi Hinata mengkerut "siapa ya pagi-pagi sudah bertamu?" Lanjutnya lagi dan beranjak dari sana.

 **Brakk!** Pintu terbuka menampilkan pria kuning itu lagi tengah tersenyum manis padanya dengan sebucket bunga mawar ditangannya. Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan. Ini sudah ketiga kali pria itu datang dan mengganggunya di apartemen.

"Mau apa lagi?" Tanya Hinata acuh tak acuh.

 **Grepp!** Tak banyak bicara Naruto langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata membawa masuk kedalam.

Hinata melipat kedua tangan ketika melihat Naruto seenaknya lagi disana. Menggunakan dapurnyalah, tidur di sofanyalah, membersihakan apartemennyalah itu dilakukan oleh Naruto ketika datang ke apartemen.

Namun Hinata tidak bisa mengusirnya, entah kenapa dalam hati kecil wanita itu dia sedikit nyaman dengan adanya Naruto. Toh ada gunanya juga Naruto datang jadi dia tidak usah susah-susah membersihkan apartemennya sendiri. _'Hihihi ternyata dia memang berguna. Bagus bagus'_ batinnya.

Naruto tengah sibuk mengolah makanan yang ia bawa tadi didapur. Sedangkan Hinata sedang menyimpan bunga yang Naruto bawa tadi untuknya, sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajah cantik itu saat melihat Naruto heboh sendiri didapur.

Meskipun ingatannya masih belum kembali tapi Hinata sedikit nyaman dengan kehadiran Naruto. "Apakah di masa lalu aku dekat dengannya ya?" Gumam Hinata masih saja memperhatikan betapa menariknya Naruto dengan celemek yang dipakainya.

Merasa ada yang merhatikan Naruto menoleh membuat wanita itu gelagapan karna tingkahnya ketahuan "Hihihi kau sangat lucu Hinata" kikik Naruto membuat Hinata mengembungkan kedua pipinya

"Hmmpphhh" lagi-lagi dia mengatakan hal itu lagi. Bukannya tidak suka tapi Hinata merasa kata 'lucu' itu sudah tidak pantas dipakai untuk wanita yang bukan lagi remaja.

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang dari 1 jam masakan yang dibuatnya matang juga. Dengan malu-malu Hinata makan dengan tenang. Tak pernah ia pikirkan jika 'orang asing' itu sangat baik padanya. Bukankah selama ini ia selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya? Lalu kenapa dia masih bersikap baik pada Hinata?

Hinata mengingat kembali saat Sakura mengantar dirinya pulang " ** _Naruto adalah seseorang yang sangat baik, dia juga sangat dekat denganmu. Cobalah untuk menerimanya dulu, dan yakinkan dirimu bahwa dia bukanlah orang jahat. Tenang saja kalau dia macam-macam terhadapmu aku yang akan membalas si baka itu"_** dan berkat ucapan Sakuralah akhirnya Hinata bisa membuka sedikit hatinya untuk membiarkan Naruto masuk kedalam hidupnya.

Mereka makan dalam diam sesekali pandangan keduanya melirik kearah masing-masing tanpa diketahui.

"Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku?" Tanya Hinata mencairkan suasana.

"Karna aku ingin membalas kesalahanku"

"Kesalahan?"

 _ **'Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku?'**_  
 _ **'Karna aku mencintaimu'**_

 **Deg...** satu ingatan tiba-tiba saja mengagetkan dirinya. Tubuhnya menegang, kedua mata lavendernya membulat sempurna. Sumpit yang digunakan terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya. Pandangan wanita itu kosong menatap kedepan entah apa yang ia pikirkan. **Nyuuttttt...** denyutan dalam kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. "Aarrgghhh" Hinata mencengkram kuat rambut panjang yang terurai mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran yang melintas begitu saja.

Naruto melihat hal itu membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Apakah dia telah menyakiti Hinata lagi? Dengan cepat iapun menghampiri Hinata yang tengah mencengkram rambutnya kuat.

"Hi...hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada suara penuh kekhawatiran.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya ada erangan kesakitan yang terdengar dari mulut Hinata. Rasa khawatir semakin menjadi-jadi dirasakannya.

Lama Hinata tak menghiraukan Naruto sampai iapun berkata dengan lirih "a...aku me...ngingat se...suatu ha...l ta...di. Ketika a...aku ing...in men...gingatnya lagi... kepalaku... ter...asa sakit"

Mendengar itu perasaan Naruto bercampur menjadi satu. Ada perasaan senang, sedih dan juga cemas. Ia senang jika ingatan Hinata tentang dirinya bisa kembali lagi, namun ia juga sedih dan cemas jika melihat Hinata kesakitan seperti ini untuk memaksakan sebuah ingatan yang tak diingatnya.

"Sudahlah Hinata jangan dipikirkan." Jawabnya seraya membantu Hinata berdiri untuk mengistirahatkannya.

Mungkin Tuhan memang adil. Disaat Hinata seperti sekarang Naruto ada disisinya, menemaninya sampai ia tertidur lelap. Kenangan waktu itu hadir kembali dalam pikiran Naruto ketika ia tengah terbaring sakit tak berdaya Hinata ada disisinya mengurusinya sampai iapun sembuh. Dan sekarang Naruto ingin membalas itu semua untuk Hinata. Wanita yang sudah ia sakiti dengan keegoisannya sendiri.

Dibaringkannya Hinata diatas king size miliknya. Keringat sudah mengumpul didahi wanita itu. Nafas yang naik turun menandakan jika Hinata sangat kesakitan dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Pemandangan itu sangat mengerikan untuk dilihat dalam pandangan Naruto.

Tak habis pikir jika dirinya akan menyakiti Hinata sampai separah ini. Hinata yang biasanya selalu kuat akan bekerja setiap hari, kini harus terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Dan itu semua salahnya... salahnya.

"Gomen ne Hinata. Aku memang pantas untuk dilupakan" ucapnya masih saja menggenggam tangan Hinata. Namun nafasnya masih terdengar berat, Naruto sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata sekarang.

Perlahan diapun mulai mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Sedikit demi sedikit nafasnya mulai teratur, Naruto tersenyum dibuatnya. Tak lupa, Naruto juga mengelap keringat yang sudah membanjiri dahi Hinata.

Hinata sudah jatuh tertidur dengan lelapnya. Melihat wajah damai nan indah itu ketika tertidur desiran akan cintanya pada Hinata semakin bertambah walaupun rasa penyesalan masih saja menghantui. Namun selama ia masih bisa bertahan dengan kondisi Hinata yang seperti ini tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka akan kembali seperti semula. Itulah yang akan Naruto lakukan, ia akan membawa Hinata kembali untuk mengingatnya.

Dilupakan oleh wanita yang sangat ia cintai membuat ia akan menjadi gila.

"Cepatlah sembuh Hinata. Aku ingin melihatmu yang mengingatku" **cup!** Kecupan didahi mengakhiri segalanya. Tangan mereka saling berpautan, Naruto merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit dikepala Hinata. Lihat saja genggaman kuat ditangan tan itu.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menampilkan sosoknya. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar begitu cerah. Bunga-bunga berguguran memperindah jalanan yang setiap saat orang-orang lewati. Burung bernyanyi riang didahan pohon mengusik kenyamanan tidur dari seorang wanita bak putri itu. Lenguhan halus terdengar dari bibir ranumnya.

Iapun merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Matanya yang sudah terbuka memandang lurus kedepan langit-langit kamar merasa ada yang hilang dalam dirinya.

"Semalam aku mimpi indah. Betapa nyamannya" gumamnya pagi ini.

"Hhmmm... jam berapa ya sekarang?" Lanjutnya lagi seraya melihat jam disamping. "Kkkyyyaaaaa tidak tidak aku bisa terlambat pu...pukul 09:30? HHHAAAAHHHHH" dengan cepat Hinata turun dari king sizenya berlarian kesana-sini bersiap untuk berangkat kekantor.

Merasa sudah siap dengan dandanannya Hinata secepat kilat berangkat menggunakan mobil barunya. Hinata memang tahu jika mobilnya rusak disebabkan oleh kecelakaan minggu lalu. Namun penyebab kecelakaan itulah yang tidak bisa ia ingat.

30 menit Hinata sampai dikantor. Setelah memarkirkan mobil Hinata mulai membenahi dandanannya serta bajunya yang sedikit kusut. "Yosh" dengan langkah mantap bak pragawati Hinata masuk kedalam kantornya ini.

Senyuman mengawali langkahnya ketika para pegawai menyambut kedatangannya. Bungkukan hormat tak lupa dilakukan oleh mereka. Senyuman itu semakin mengembang melupakan bahwa ia sudah terlambat masuk kantor. _Ckckck tidak patut dicontoh_

Bisikan demi bisikan tengah dilayangkan oleh beberapa pegawai yang melihat kedatangannya dengan penuh percaya diri itu. Ya memang sejak kecelakaan yang terjadi Hinata cuti selama 1 minggu penuh untuk beristirahat, urusan kerja ia serahkan pada sahabat kepercayaannya Sakura.

"Ternyata Hyuga-sama sudah sehat" bisik Shziuka pada rekan kerjanya.

"Ya kau benar. Aku kira sangat parah" balas Shion entah kenapa dalam nada bicaranya terdengar ada niat tersembunyi.

"Apa kamu menyumpahi Hyuga-sama mengalami kecelakaan dengan parah?" Balas Akiko yang ternyata mengerti maksud dari wanita blonde itu.

"A...aahh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu ko Akiko. Hahah" tawa hambar mencairkan suasana. Sedangkan Akiko dak Shizuka yang melihatnya bertingkah aneh memicingkan mata padanya membuat wanita itu tidak bisa berkutik.

Baiklah kembali ke Hinata...  
Kini wanita itu sudah duduk manis dikursi kebanggaannya. Tersenyum kaku melihat begitu banyak dokumen demi dokumen munmpuk dengan indah di meja kerja.

Inilah balasan jika ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu lama. Tapi bukankah itu bukan kesalahannya? "hah~ kenapa harus sebanyak ini? Aku tidak akan sanggup" keluh Hinata "tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengerjakannya" lanjutnya lagi membawa salah satu dokumen.

 **Tok... tokk... tokk...** terdengar suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Iiihhhhh siapa sih yang berani-beraninya menggangguku dalam bekerja." Geram Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya "Ekhmmm masuk" kembali ia masuk dalam mode wibwanya.

"Hallo Hinata"  
Pandangan mereka bertemu. Senyuman yang dilayangkan oleh orang didepannya membuat Hinata seketika menegang, orang yang masuk kedalam ruangannya juga membawa nampan berisi makanan yang ia yakini itu untuk sarapan pagi.

 _'Kejadian ini sepertinya pernah aku rasakan'_

Tbc...

Gomen jika ada yang kurang hehehe, reviewsnya silahkan :) :D

 **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover** : hahaha iyaa beneer :D arigato udah reviews :)

 **pengagumlavender26** : udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah reviews :)

 **Baenah231** : okee makasih udah baca dan juga makasih banyak udah suka udah lanjut nih hehe :) arigato udah reviews :)

 **Ana** : iyaa ga papa ko, oke makasih banyak :) arigato udah reviews :)

 **febrianzawira** : hehehe iya gomen ne di chap sebelumnya tidak memuaskan heheh semoga disini sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan hahah :D arigato udah reviews :)

 **magendreik** : udah lanjut semoga suka :) okee semangatt ^^/ arigato udah reviews :)

 **lumi790** : wwiiihhhh hebat udah ditebak heheh :D arigato udah reviews :)

 **UzumakiHyuga13** : udah lanjut nih semoga suka :D makasih banyak udah mau nunggu ^^ arigato udah reviews :)

 **permatadian** : hehehe iya bener-bener :) entahlah mungkin penyakit itu sudah mendarah daging hahah :D tebakannya bener ko :) udah update semoga suka ^^ arigato udah reviews :)

 **PAINAKATSUKI78** : udah up semoga suka ^^ arigato udah reviews :)

 **Desi Rei Hime** : udah lanjut semoga suka ^^ arigato udah reviews :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca, terima kasih banyak ^^ :)**

 **.**

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengalihkan pandangan, Naruto maupun Hinata keduanya telah terkunci dengan keindahan mata masing-masing. Terhipnotis dengan kehangatan yang terpancar disana. Tapi bagi Hinata kejadian itu terasa tidak asing lagi, seolah dia sering merasakannya.

"Eemmmm sepertinya aku pernah merasakan kejadian ini" ujarnya membuat kedua mata Naruto terbelalak "apakah kamu mengingat sesuatu?" Tanyanya tidak sabar, terkejut bukan main.  
Hinata beranjak, berjalan mendekati Naruto, membawa nampan yang ada ditangannya. Ia makan begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bahagia yang dilayangkan Naruto padanya. Hanya dengan mengatakan bahwa Hinata pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini perasaan bahagia sudah menjalar didalam hati pria itu. Heiii, jangan terlalu senang dulu kau Naruto belum tentukan ingatan Hinata kembali begitu saja? Bisa saja itu hanyalah ingatannya yang lewat begitu saja. Lihat saja sekarang wanita itu acuh dan sangat menikmati sarapannya.

Narutopun duduk didepan Hinata, melihat wanita itu melahap sarapan yang ia bawa seraya berpikir mengingat kembali apa yang hilang dalam dirinya selama ini. Mungkin Hinata penasraan juga kenapa bisa Naruto memberikannya sarapan seperti ini. _'Apakah dia tidak memberikan racun padaku?'_ Batinnya menatap sarapan yang hampir habis dimakannya. Melihat hal itu membuat Naruto terkikik dibuatnya. Melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang berpikir dalam pandangan Naruto, Hinata sangat lucu saat ini.

"Kenapa kau terkikik, baka"

Mendengar itu Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menatapa Hinata yang kini juga tengah menatapnya "aku melihat hal lucu tadi, makanya aku terkikik heheh" jawabnya, Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria saja sampai beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu tersadar setelah mencerna perkataan Naruto tadi.

"APAAA? AKU BILANG JANGAN MENGATAIKU SEPERTI ITU BAAAKKKAAAAAAAAAAA. KAU KELUAR SANA PERGIIIII" usir Hinata membuat Naruto kembali tertawa, sebelum Hinata semakin marah dan mengamuk akhirnya secepat kilat Naruto pergi dari sana.

"Hhmmpphhh... dasar baka" gumam Hinata, kembali menuju meja kerjanya menyambung pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

.

Ada perasaan lega ketika melihat Hinata berucap bahwa dia teringat tentang kejadian tadi. Itu kemajuan yang sangat baik, masih besar kemungkinan untuk Hinata mengingat semua tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya itu. Senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya, menghiraukan tatapan demi tatapan aneh dari pekerja Hyuga-Corp yang ia lewati. Selagi dirinya bahagia prasangka apapun orang lain terhadapnya tidak akan ia tanggapi, hatinya terlalu senang dan tak mau terganggu dengan hal kecil seperti itu.

"Sakuraa-channn~" lihat, bahkan memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan suara yang amat lembut membuat wanita itu bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Bukan apa-apa, karna sebelumnyakan pria itu tidak pernah sekalipun seperti ini dan hal itu justru membuatnya terlihat aneh dan menakutkan.

"Ada apa denganmu baka? Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus?" Tanya Sakura melihat kedatangan Naruto ditempat kerjanya.

"Hehehe... lebih dari itu, kau tahu Sakura tadi Hinata mengingat sesuatu" jawabnya dengan senyuman bodoh dalam pandangan Sakura.

"Memangnya Hinata mengingat apa?"

Dengan semangat Naruto menjelaskan yang baru saja terjadi "Kau tahukan jika dulu aku selalu mengantarkan sarapan untuknya?" Sakura mengangguk mengingat bahwa kegiatan itu selalu dilakukan olehnya "Nah dan tadi aku melakukannya lagi dan dia mengatakan _'sepertinya aku pernah merasakan kejadian ini'_. Aku yakin ingatannya sudah kembali" ujarnya memberitahukan pada Sakura. Bagaikan seorang anak yang tengah mengadu pada Kaa-sannya bahwa ia menemukan mainan baru.

Sakura cengo mendengar bagaimana Naruto dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah mengingat kembali tentangnya. Sakura berusaha menahan tawa melihat tampang bodoh orang didepannya ini.

"Kau jangan terlalu senang dulu baka. Siapa tahu itu hanya ingatannya yang lewat begitu saja. Aku harap Hinata tidak akan mengingatmu selamanya HA... HA... HA... HAHAHAHA" tawa nista Sakura menggema disana, untung saja tidak banyak pembeli yang datang kalau tidak bisa-bisa mereka pasti akan menatap aneh pada Sakura. Wanita cantik yang dimiliki oleh pemimpin Uciha-Corp yang menampilkan sikap buruknya.

Sedangkan Naruto sudah murung dipojokan dan dengan aura kelam menghiashi sekitarnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan berkata kejam seperti itu. Sakit, itu sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"Hahahaha baka... baka... kau memang sangat mudah untuk dibohongi" goda Sakura melihat Naruto yang seperti itu. Sakura yakin bahwa sahabatnya ini sangat terpuruk dengan kondisi Hinata. Hanya dengan hal kecil seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia seperti itu. Senyuman tertera diwajah cantiknya "hhmm... aku rasa memang masih mungkin untuk Hinata bisa kembali mengingatmu lagi"

 **Drapp... ddrraapp... ddrraappp...** sekuat tenaga Naruto berlari menuju kearahnya lagi menatap denga binar sahabat didepannya ini _'Eehhh... secepat ini dia kembali bersemangat'_ batin Sakura menggeleng-gelenggkan kepala melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Benarkah itu Sakura? Benarkah? Benarkahhhhhhhh?" Semangatnya semakin menggebu-gebu. Tawa begitu canggung dilayangkam oleh Sakura "E...ehhh Aha...ha...ha...ha aku tidak menjanjikan sih, tapi jika kau berusaha semaksimal mungkin saja_"

"Baiklah, arigato Sakura-chan"

"E...EEHHHHHH... secepat itukah dia pergi?" Ucap Sakura melihat kepergian Naruto yang secepat bagaikan kilat menyambar.  
"Ganbatte ne, baka"

.

.

Pria berambut merah darah itu tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi didepannya. Seringaian tercipta diwajah _baby face_ itu, siapapun wanita yang melihat kedatangannya pasti akan berteriak histersis. Lihat saja bagimana rupawannya wajah itu, mata merahnya, hidung mancungnya, serta kulit putih bersihnya menambah daya tarik yang ia miliki.

Dengan percaya diri diapun melangkahkan kakinya, setiap pekerja wanita yang tersenyum padanya dibalas lagi dengan senyuman menawan. Pesona yang ia punya begitu memabukan setiap wanita yang berada disana.

"Hallo nona, apakah Hyuga-samanya ada?" Tanya pria itu pada sekertaris baru disana. Melihat senyuman menawan yang penuh pesona wanita yang kini menjabat sebagai sekertaris baru itu mengangguk antusias mengiyakan ucapannya "bisa antar aku kesana?" Pinta pria tadi dan tentu saja tidak bisa ditolak oleh sekertaris itu.

"Ha...ha'i silahkan ikuti saya" ujarnya dengan menahan degup jantung melihat betapa tampannya pria yang tengah berjalan dibelakangnya.

Mereka berduapun berjalan mendekat keruangan yang dituju. **Tokk... tokk... ttookk...** "masuk" ucap orang didalam.

"Permisi Hyuga-sama ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" ujar sekertarisnya memberitahukan.

"Hmm... persilahkan dia masuk"

Pria tadipun masuk, tersenyum manis kearah Hinata. Namun sayang wanita itu terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas penting dimejanya.

Sampai akhirnya iapun tersadar bahwa orang yang ingin berjumpa dengannya sudah ada didalam ruangan.

"Gomen aku mengabaikan_ eehh... Sasori?" Ucapnya terkejut dengan kedatangan orang dimasa lalunya.

"Hallo Hinata" ujarnya berbasa-basi dengan seulas senyuman tercipta diwajahnya. Hinata hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi apapun. Tidak mengetahui ada maksud apa sebenarnya pria itu datang kekantornya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku datang kemari hanya ingin bertemu dengan sekertarismu tapi yang aku temui sudah berbeda orang makanya aku datang padamu untuk menanyakannya" lanjut Sasori lagi menjelaskan kedatangannya. Entahlah apakah itu benar ataupun hanya alibinya saja.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengan sekertarisku? Memang sebelum Sara, sekertarisku siapa?" Tanya Hinata yang tidak mengerti sama sekali.

 _'Ternyata perkataan Sasuke benar, Hinata tidak mengingat si kuning baka itu. Tidak ku sangka berita yang aku dengar tanpa sengaja benar juga. Hahahah'_ batinnya mengingat kembali obrolan Sasuke dan Itachi diruangan mereka tentang kondisi Hinata pasca kecelakaan yang melandanya, juga mengenai hilangnya ingatan tentang Naruto. Tapi ada maksud apa sebenarnya ia datang kesini? Ingin memastikan hal itu? Atau mungkin punya maksud lain? Hmmm... baiklah kembali pada percakapan mereka berdua.

"Sekertarismu dulu Uzumaki Naruto, memang siapa lagi jika bukan dia?" Ujar Sasori membuat Hinata terkaget setelah mendengar hal itu dari mulutnya.

"Naruto?" Mendengar nama itu, Hinata jadi teringat pada sosok pria kuning yang selalu mengganggunya selama ini "emangnya ada urusan apa kau dengannya?" Tanya Hinata yang kini sudah mulai penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Sasori tersenyum aneh kearahnya membuat Hinata semakin tidak mengerti akan maksudnya itu.

"Kau ingat tidak dimalam pesta dasta waktu itu, seseorang datang menyerangku?" Hinata mengangguk mengingat hal itu, tapi Hinata tidak ingat siapa yang melakukan serangan itu pada Sasori "Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, saat kita tengah mengobrol berdua tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan meninjuku begitu saja tanpa alasan. Maksud kedatanganku kesini adalah aku ingin membalasnya" jelas Sasori yang sungguh pintar berbohong. Akankah Hinata akan percaya dengan ucapannya? Tentang Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghajarnya tanpa sebab? Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah ingatannya yang tidak terlalu ingat tentang kejadian waktu itu, dan kemungkinan Hinata bisa percaya dengannya.

"Ya, baiklah lakukan semaumu" jawab Hinata acuh tak acuh. _'Aku akan membuat kau melupakan si baka itu... selamanya'_

.

Sudah sangat lama ia tidak datang dan bersantai disini. Biasanya jika dirinya masih bekerja dikantor ini ia selalu menyempatkan diri tidur siang dengan nyaman disana. Ya apalagi jika bukan atap kantor. Kejadian demi kejadian pernah terjadi disini. Sambil menunggu Hinata tengah bekerja Naruto mengistirahatkan badannya, ia tidur diatas bangku yang ada, menghiraukan apapun disekitarnya. Dengan nyaman perlahan kesadarannya itu mulai hilang ditelan oleh rasa kantuk yang luar biasa.

Tak berapa lama setelah dia jatuh tertidur seseorang datang kesana. Wanita berambut blonde datang berjalan menghampirinya. Sebuah senyuman terpampang manis diwajahnya melihat begitu pulas Naruto tidur diatas bangku keras itu. Perlahan wanita tadi berjongkok disampingnya, melihat dengan seksama betapa tampan dan polosnya wajah tan itu.

Perlahan tangan putihnya terulur, mengelus pelan pipi yang memiliki tanda 3 kumis kucing itu _'tampan'_ batinnya, namun sebelum tangannya berhenti mengelus pipi pria yang tengah tertidur tiba-tiba saja ditahan olehnya membuat wanita itu terkejut bukan main. Ternyata Naruto terbangun dengan belaian itu.

Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, melihat seorang wanita tengah tersenyum canggung padanya. "E...eehehehe Naruto. Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya menahan gugup luar biasa.

"Emm... kau mengganggku. Ada apa Shion?" Tanya Naruto yang ternyata itu adalah Shion teman serekan kerjannya dulu.

"A..ahaha aku hanya datang kesini saja. Dan tidak sengaja melihatmu tertidur disini" jelasnya.

Naruto beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk begitu saja. Tanpa perintah Shion duduk disampingnya. Hening, mereka tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara lagi setelah percakapan tadi. Naruto masih mengumpulkan nyawanya setelah bangun tidur yang baru beberapa menit lalu sedangkan Shion tengah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menanyakan sesuatu hal yang sudah sangat lama mengganggu pikirannya itu. Tentang dulu yang Naruto membalas pelukannya setelah ungkapan perasaannya pada Naruto. Akankah Naruto masih ingat hal itu? Atau hanya ia seorangkah yang terlalu berharap? Memang sejak kejadian itu keduanya sempat berkomunikasi via ponsel untuk menanyakan kabar satu sama lain.

Dan hal itu justru membuat Shion malah semakin nyaman berada disamping pria itu. Sudah lama memang ia ingin mendengar jawaban Naruto atas pernyataan cintanya. Dengan berani ia pun sudah menguatkan tekat apapun yang terjadi nanti dia harus kuat dan juga dia harus menerima semua keputusan Naruto.

"Eemmmm Na...naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion begitu gugup.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Narutopun menoleh padanya "emm... ada apa?"

"Ano... begini wa...waktu itukan aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Dan... dan dan_" sebelum Shion menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto memotong begitu saja.

"Gomen Shion, sebenarnya waktu itu aku membalas pelukanmu karna aku tengah emosi pada Hinata. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk memberikan harapan apapun padamu. Gomen, aku benar-benar minta maaf" ujar Naruto beranjak dan menunduk pada Shion.

Wanita itu terbelalak saat melihat Naruto sampai seperti itu untuk meminta maaf padanya. Senyum kecut hadir dibibirnya "sudahlah, aku tahu ko. Eemmm yosh aku lega mendengarnya" ucap Shion yang sudah tahu sendiri apa jawaban Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Shion" lanjutnya lagi dengan menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal sama sekali. Itu dilakukan karna ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Naruto tahu jika kini Shion pasti kecewa terhadapnya. Apalagi setelah kedekatan mereka yang selalu mengobrol lewat ponsel selama ini sebelum kecelakaan terjadi pada Hinata. _'Gomen Shion aku benar-benar minta maaf telah memanfaatkanmu'_

"Baiklah sebagai gantinya kau harus menemaniku makan siang hari ini" ujar Shion seraya menarik paksa Naruto begitu saja "ee... tunggu Shion... tapi traktir aku ya hehehe" balasnya tanpa dosa sama sekali.

Tumben-tumbennya Hinata kini berjalan sendirian dikantin. Biasanya ia selalu bersama Sakura atau Ino untuk makan siang bersama disana. Berbicara tentang Ino selama ini ia tidak kelihatan lagi ada di Hyuga-Corp, aahhh itu karna Ino akhirnya bisa mencapai cita-cita terbesarnya. Yaitu menjadi seorang model _profesional_ , beberapa bulan yang lalu wanita itu sudah terbang ke Paris untuk mengikuti lomba model tingkat _internasional_. Tentu saja Hinata mengijinkannya toh pekerjaan ia selama ini sudah diambil oleh rekan sesama modelnya Tenten. Ya Tenten memang bekerja di Hyuga-Corp tapi kini ia tengah mengambil cuti untuk liburan.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang, tengah mengambil beberapa makanan berat untuk disantapnya. Beberapa pekerja yang melihat Hinata membungkuk hormat seperti biasa, juga mereka merasa heran dengan Hinata yang jarang sekali datang kekantin hari ini datang seorang diri pula. Hah, mungkin saja Hinata memang sudah sangat lapar jadi ia terpaksa datang sendirian kesana.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan Hinatapun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari meja mana yang kosong. Meskipun ia seorang atasan, Hinata tidak mau mengusir salah satu pegawainya meninggalkan meja hanya untuk dirinya. Hinata tidak seegois itu.

Perlahan dia berjalan mencari-cari meja mana yang tersisa. Namun sepetinya semua meja sudah terisi penuh. "Lebih baik aku makan diruangan saja" gumamnya, tapi sebelum kakinya melangkah pandangan Hinata menatap seseorang yang sudah mengganggu dirinya itu tengah makan siang juga disana. Tapi dia tidak seorang diri, ada wanita lain disebrangnya. Hinata menangkap masih tersisa dua bangku kosong diantara mereka, iapun berjalan mendekat padanya memikirkan ikut bergabung bersama saja.

"Hallo, apakah aku boleh duduk disini? Aku lihat kursi itu kosong" ujar Hinata membuat keduanya terkejut bukan main.

 **Brakk!** "Ahh Hyuga-sama" ucap sang wanita yang menggeser begitu saja kurisnya untuk segera menunduk hormat pada atasannya itu. Sedangkan pria yang bersamanya membulatkan kedua matanya "Hinata?" Ujarnya.

"Kenapa? apakah aku tidak boleh bergabung dengan kalian?" Tanya Hinata lagi membuat wanita itu dan Naruto tersadar.

"A...ahhh bukan seperti itu. Silahkan duduk Hyuga-sama" ujarnya mempersilahkan Hinata bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ha'i arigato Shion-san" jawab Hinata dan duduk disamping Naruto.

Shion dan Naruto saling berpandangan setelah kedatangan Hinata yang kini sedang menyantap makan siangnya. Dan bodohnya lagi Narutokan sudah bertekat jika ia akan kembali membawakan makan siang itu ke ruangan Hinata. Aahh dia lupa dengan hal itu karna saking bersemangatnya dengan traktiran Shion.

 _'Bakaaa aku lupa. Lihat bagaimana Hinata makan sendiri seperti itu. Aarrgghhhhh baka baka baka'_ batinnya menyesali perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali makan, walaupun ada perasaan canggung diantara mereka bertiga. Tatapan aneh dilayangkan oleh pekerja lain yang melihat hal itu disana, mungkin mereka berpikir jika mereka bertiga berada dalam skandal cinta segitiga, karna merekapun tahu jika Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata. Namun Hinata sama sekali tak memperdulikan hal itu dirinya terlalu lapar untuk meladeni mereka yang tak penting.

Ditengah-tengah mereka makan dengan diam Hiantapun berujar bermaksud untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun itu berdampak buruk bagi Shion dan Naruto.

"Apakah kalian berdua berpacaran?" Pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Okhookk... okkhhookkk... okhhokkk..."

"Okhookk... okkhhookkk... okhhokkk..."

Mereka berdua tersedak makanan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Bukan apa-apa tapi apakah Hinata tidak berpikir jika pertanyaannya itu terlalu serius.

"Wwaahhh kalian terlihat kompak. Apa jangan-jangan kalian berdua sudah menikah? Wwahhh kalian kejam tidak mengundangku"

Sekarang apa lagi? Apakah kecelakaan itu sudah membuat Hinata gila? Heii apakah Hinata tidak melihat bagiaman tatapan kedua sosok disamping dan didepannya itu. Ya Naruto dan Shion tengah menatap Hinata yang telah berbicara seenaknya. Tapi Shion bukannya marah Hinata berkata seperti itu namun dia terlalu malu, bagaimana mungkin Hinata yang juga mencintai Naruto dengan mudah berbicara seperti tadi? Lihatlah bagaimana merahnya pipi Shion saat ini. Sedangkan Naruto menatapnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari mulut Hinata. Andai saja jika Hinata tidak hilang ingatan tentang dirinya mungkinkah dia akan berkata seperti itu dan duduk bersamanya seperti ini? Hahh sungguh kejadian konyol yang menimpa mereka atas kelakuan Hinata.

"Hahah sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi" lanjut Hinata mencairkan suasan melihat bagaimana aura disekitarnya sudah tidak enak.

"Aku bukan pacarnya dan aku juga tidak menikah dengannya. Aku mencintaimu Hime" bisik Naruto penuh dengan nada penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

 **Plukk!** Hinata menjatuhkan sosis goreng yang tak sempat dimakannya. Ia menegang seraya menganga mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Pria itu dengan cuek kembali menghabiskan makan siangnya. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, begitupun dengan Shion wanita itu tersenyum canggung pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Sejak kedatangan Sasori waktu itu, Hinata sering meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Itu menimbulkan kecurigaan Sakura melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Biasanya wanita itu mana mungkin bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya kalau tidak ada kepentingan yang benar-bener mendesak. Tapi sekarang Hinata selalu menghilang tanpa sebab dan itu membuat Sakura mengkhawatirkan sahabat indigonya ini.

 _'Kemana Hinata pergi ya?'_ Batin Sakura melihat ruangan Hinata kosong lagi.

Ini sudah 1 minggu Hinata kembali dekat dengan pria yang telah menyakitinya dimasa lalu. Hinata kini sudah terbujuk rayu akan kata-kata maut Sasori. Sakura sempat sekali memergoki kebersamaan mereka. Wanita musim semi itu terkaget saat melihat Hinata tengah makan bersamanya disalah satu restoran dekat kantor. Mereka terlihat cukup akrab seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kecurigaan sudah memenuhi benak Sakura mengenai maksud busuk Sasori yang kini kembali mendekati Hinata. Bagaimanapun jugakan Sakura mengetahui tentang masa lalu mereka. Bisa saja Sasori punya maksud tidak baik pada Hinata. Memang berpikiran negatif itu tidak baik tapi jika yang melakukannya pembohong bermuka manis seperti dia, bagaimana bisa dipercaya?

 _ **"Kau harus bertindak lebih cepat. Kau tahu si setan merah aka Sasori mendekati Hinata lagi"**_ pesan terkirim.

Naruto yang tidak setiap hari datang ke kantor Hinata sama sekali tidak mengetahui perihal Hinata dengan Sasori, ia juga harus mencari pekerjaan baru untuk menyambung hidupnya. Kalau saja Sakura tidak mengirim sebuah pesan padanya mungkin Hinata akan semakin pergi jauh dalam hidupnya, namun hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, menatap kosong ruangan yang selalu digunakan Hinata setiap harinya untuk bekerja. Tapi sekarang sang penghuni ruangan sedang tidak ada ditempat. Naruto kembali beranjak keluar lagi menanyakan pada sekertaris baru Hinata.

"Sara kau tahu kemana Hyuga-sama pergi?" Tanya Naruto "aku lihat beliau pergi dengan seorang pria beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau tahu Naruto pria itu sangat tampan" ucap Sara membayangkan betapa tampannya pria yang pergi bersama atasannya itu.

 **Brakk!** "Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau memuji-mujinya, aku bertanya kemana mereka pergi" sulut Naruto menahan emosi, Sara yang melihat hal itu terkaget tidak menyangka jika mantan rekan kerjannya itu bisa seperti ini.

Sara memutar bola matanya bosan "Ya elahhh kau ini... aku tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi" jawab Sara acuh tidak memperdulikan Naruto dan kembali kerja.

Cepat-cepat Naruto segera pergi dari sana. Berlari mencari sosok Hinata yang tengah bersama setan merah yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Naruto yakin Hinata tengah pergi bersamanya terbukti dengan perkataan Sara sang sekertaris Hinata yang melihat mereka pergi.

Namun kemana langkah kaki membawanya pergi pandangan mata sebiru lautan itu tidak melihat dimanapun Hinata berada. Naruto benar-benar merasa khawatir sekarang, bagaimanapun Sasori adalah masa lalu Hinata yang telah membuat wanita itu sakit hati sampai tidak percaya akan yang namanya cinta.

Tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya jika seperti itu saja ia sudah menyerah. Narutopun kembali berlari kesana kemari, menurut Sara Hinata pergi beberapa menit yang lalu kemungkinan besar mereka masih ada dalam lingkungan kantor. Merasa yakin Naruto pergi keluar gedung. Seingatnya ada sebuah taman dibelakang gedung ini.

Iapun berlari lagi kearah yang dimaksud _'firasatku mengatakan mereka ada disana'_ dan benar saja, ketika Naruto sudah tiba ia melihat 2 sosok yang sangat dikenalinya. Mereka sedang bercakap-cakap tentang sesuatu. _'Firasatku memang tidak akan salah'_ ujarnya seraya bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak mencari tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ini sama persis seperti kejadian malam pesata waktu itu.

.

"Setelah semua yang sudah kau berbuat terhadapku, kenapa sekarang kau datang dan mendekatiku?" Ucap Hinata yang sudah penasaran sejak awal kedatangan pria itu.

Sasori tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata "aku hanya ingin bersamamu saja Hinata, dan aku juga ingin membalas si pria kuning itu"

 _'Pria kuning? Maksudnya aku?'_

"Kenapa kau begitu bersemangat sekali ingin membalasnya?"

"Karna dia sudah mempengaruhimu dengan kelakuan liciknya itu. Apakah kamu tidak ingat saat dia datang dan langsung membawamu pergi untung saja aku cepat datang menyusul kalau terlambat sedikit saja aku yakin kamu sudah diapa-apain olehnya Hinata" bohong Sasori lagi, mendengar hal itu Hinata mencoba berpikir apakah dari dulu juga Naruto sudah berbahaya?

 _'Kusoo, apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu? Cihh setan merah pembohong besarr'_

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian yang dikatakan oleh Sasori barusan. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk mengingatnya tidak ada sedikitpun kejadian yang Sasori katakan hinggap dikepalanya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak mengingat hal itu pernah terjadi. Memang Naruto akan melakukan apa padaku?"  
Sadarkah ia bahwa ucapannya sudah memancing apa yang dipikirkan pria licik disampingnya. Dengan seringaian tajam ia akan segera melakukan aksi yang sudah dipikirkannya itu.

"Dia melakukan ini"

 **Grepp!** Melihat bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya, menghentikan aksi senonoh yang akan dilakukan oleh pembohong besar itu pada Hinata. **Brughh!** Pukulan telak yang sangat keras dilayangkan oleh Naruto, membuat Sasori terpental jauh dan jatuh dihadapan Naruto. Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori tadi padanya, untung saja Naruto menyaksikan kejadian itu jadi Hinata bisa bernafas lega, selamat sebelum diapa-apakan oleh pria brengsek itu.

"Beraninya kau mengambil kesempatan pada Hinata dalam kondisinya seperti ini, HHAAHHH" **brughh! Bbrrugghh!** Pukulan demi pukulan dilayangkan lagi olehnya. Darah mengalir keluar dari mulut Sasori, lebam menghiasi wajah tampannya. Namun bukannya menyerah, Sasori malah menyeringai pada Naruto dan itu semakin menyulut emosinya. Naruto mengamuk membabi buta, hal itu lebih parah jika dibandingkan ketika malam pesta dansa kemarin.

Hinata yang menyaksikan hal itu sama sekali tidak percaya melihat bagaimana emosinya Naruto melihat dirinya yang akan mendapatkan hal menjijikan itu. Namun setelah beberapa menit ia menyaksikan kejadian itu ingatan lain muncul dalam kepalanya _'sepertinya kejadian ini aku pernah mengalaminya juga. Dimana Naruto datang untuk menyalamatkanku'_

Secepat roda berputar segala kenangan bak film ditayangkan hadir kembali dalam ingatannya. Kenangan dimalam pesta, kenangan setiap pagi ketika Naruto selalu datang dan memberikannya sarapan, kenangan Naruto yang selalu mengusik hidupnya setiap hari, kenangan saat Naruto mengatakan cinta padanya, kenangan bagaimana pria itu bisa meyakinkan dirinya akan cinta lagi, sampai kenangan yang membuat dirinya dan Naruto sama-sama terluka akibat keegoisan yang dilakukan oleh Tou-sannya, Hyuga Hiashi.

Kenangan demi kenangan itu hinggap kembali dalam ingatannya, tentang siapa sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya. Sosok yang kini tengah memberikan pelajaran atas tindakan kurang ajar yang akan dilakukan pada dirinya oleh pria brengsek itu.

 **Tess...** air mata mengalir dikedua matanya. Kenangan indah saat bersama pria itu kini sudah teringat kembali, betapa pentingnya sosok itu dalam hidupnya. Sosoknya yang hangat dan penyayang sangat dirindukan olehnya. Ingin sekali dia berlari dan mendekap hangat bahu tegap orang yang berada didepannya. Namun sayang, denyutan yang teramat sakit di dalam kepalanya harus menghentikan keinginannya itu. Pandangannya semakin memburam, seakan langit mematikan cahaya disekitarnya. Gelaplah yang kini sudah menyambutnya. **Bruggg!** "Naruto-kun"

Mendengar suara jatuh dibelakang menghentikan aksinya, Naruto tersadar dan segera melihat ada apa disana. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Hinata yang sudah tak sadarkan diri jatuh terkulai disana.

Naruto berlai dan mendekapnya hangat "Hinata..."

Tbc...

 **Bagaimana minna semoga tidak mengecewakannya, jika berkenan silahkan reviews ya, kritik dan sarannya juga silahkan tuangkan saja :) ^^**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover : hahaha teganya :D tapi tak apalah akupun ingin seperti itu tapi kasian juga hahah :'D udah lanjut semoga suka, arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **magendrik : udah lanjut semoga suka, arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **Tisnata : iyaa sama" okee makasih banyak udah ngoreksi hehe gomen banyak yang salah :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **UzumakiHyuga13 : arigato gozaimasu hehe :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **krisskun12pb : hehehe arigato gozaimasu kriss_san, tidak akan HIATUS ko mudah-mudahan wkwk :D okee semangat ^^/ arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **febrianzawira : hehe udah lanjut semoga suka, arigato gozaimasu ^^ udah kembali ko #mungkin wkwk arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **permatadian : hehehe gomen gomen tenang tenang Shion baik ko :D :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **piupiuchab : udah lanjut semoga suka ^^ arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **fatrakey : arigato hehe ^^ udah lanjut semoga suka, arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **5udiantara4 : udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **Desi Rei Mei : udah lanjut semoga suka, arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **PAINAKATSUKI78 : hehe arigato udah nyempetin baca :D ga ko tenang saja heheh arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah polos yang sedang terlelap terlihat begitu damai. Tangan mungilnya digenggam erat oleh tangan besar yang menangkupnya dengan hangat. Sesekali tangan tan itu mengelus lembut surai indigo wanitanya. Gerakan kecil yang dilakukannya membuat wanita itu terusik.

Setelah kejadian tadi sore Naruto langsung membawa Hinata pulang keapartemennya, bukan apa-apa tapi ia tidak tahu menahu dengan _password_ pintu apartemen milik Hinata jadi ia membawanya kesini. Perasaan khawatir memenuhi dirinya melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan, ia takut sesuatu hal akan terjadi pada wanita itu tanpa ia ketahui.

Ini sudah 2 jam lamanya, setelah ia menidurkan Hinata di kasurnya. Namun wanita itu tak kunjung sadar dan membuka matanya. Naruto tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata. _'Apakah Hinata akan baik-baik saja? Bagimana jika ingatannya tentangku malah semakin parah dan dan nanti dia meninggalkanku? Aaarrggghhhhh aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.'_ batinnya cemas masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Hime, aku mohon buka matamu" lirihnya, mengecup pelan punggung tangan Hinata.

"Nghh" lenguhan halus dan lemah terdengar ketika Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya ditangan Hinata. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mendongakan kepala untuk melihat kondisi Hinata lagi.

Perlahan kedua mata itu terbuka, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu yang menyorotinya. Ini jelas bukan tempat tidur yang selalu ia tiduri setiap malam. Ruangan yang tak begitu luas ini membuatnya yakin bahwa ia bukan sedang diapartemennya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Naruto membelai kembali surai itu "Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lembut. Kedua manik indah itu kembali lagi saling bertatapan. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti, Hinata hanya menatap dingin Naruto begitu saja, membuat pria itu semakin was-was dengan Hinata yang jadi seperti ini.

Terdiam begitu dingin tanpa menghiraukan perkataan serta tatapan Naruto yang penuh perasaan khwatir itu. "Hinata" lirihnya menuntut untuk Hinata menganggap dirinya ada disana. Namun lagi-lagi Hinata tidak menghiraukan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan intens. Sekali lagi Naruto dibuat bingung dan takut dengan Hinata yang saat ini belum saja berekspresi apa-apa. Belaian kepalanya ia hentikan, tangannya terkulai lemas melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Presepsi tentang keadaan Hinata yang memburuk membuat dirinya sendiri terluka, ia yakin Hinata sudah terlalu jauh dalam melupakannya. Perasaan sakit hinggap begitu saja dalam hati Naruto.

Hingga Naruto berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri disana mungkin Hinata membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, pikirnya. Namun ketika ia akan beranjak **grepp!** suatu hal mengagetkan Naruto. Kedua mata pria itu terbelalak sempurna menerima semua ini, Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia terima.

Hinata, Hinatanya menahan ia untuk tidak pergi kemanapun. Ya, kini Hinata memang tengah memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. Itulah yang membuatnya terdiam kaku tak bisa apa-apa selain perasaan bingung dan takut. Bagimana bisa Hinata yang tadi terdiam, dingin dan cuek terhadapnya kini malah memeluknya begitu erat seakan Hinata tidak ingin melepaskan dan melihatnya pergi lagi.

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon Naruto-kun" bisiknya lirih, menyembunyikan wajah memerah itu dibalik punggung Naruto. Mendengar itu lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Benarkah Hinata mengatakan hal itu setelah kondisinya seperti ini? Tapi bagaimanapun juga Naruto merasa sangat sangat bersyukur bahwa Hinata tidak menginginkannya pergi dari sana.

Perlahan iapun membalikan badannya menghadap Hinata dan kedua tangan tan itu membalas pelukan Hinata mendekapnya tak kalah erat. Keduanya terbuai akan kehangatan yang mereka berikan untuk pasangan mereka, tak ada suara apapun yang terucap dari kedua mulutnya lagi.

Hinata maupun Naruto terlalu rindu akan dekapan ini yang sudah lama hilang dalam hidup mereka. _hmmm baru juga beberapa bulan_

Bak pasangan lainnya, merekapun tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini walaupun hubungan mereka belum bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja dalam satu ikatan. Namun bolehkan mereka mencoba egois untuk seperti itu sebentar saja? Biarkanlah.

.

15 menit berlalu akhirnya kedua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu sudah melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing. Naruto duduk dihadapan Hinata yang tengah memandangnya intens. Kedua tangan tan itu terulur menangkup kedua pipi Hinata "Hinata" lirihnya kembali memanggil nama wanita itu.

Sekarang berbeda jika tadi Naruto memanggil namanya ia hanya diam, dingin, seperti itu tapi sekarang seulas senyuman manis bertengger diwajah cantiknya. Andai saja Naruto tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya mungkin bisa saja detak jantungnya akan berhenti melihat bagaimana manisnya senyuman Hinata. Manik sapphire itu berbinar, seulas senyum tak lupa turut ia hadirkan untuk Hinata. Perasaan senang dan bahagia kini ia rasakan lagi melihat Hinata yang kembali tersenyum padanya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto harus dibuat kaget ketika namanya disebutkan oleh Hinata "Na...naruto-kun" bisik Hinata dengan suara lemah, mendekap kedua tangan tan itu dengan tangannya.

 **Tess...** air mata lolos dari kedua matanya. Perlahan ibu jari tangan Naruto mengusapnya pelan "Jangan menangis aku mohon" ujarnya penuh dengan kelembutan.

Hinata menggeleng "Tidak, aku ingin menangis sekarang. Aku bahagia kamu sudah kembali padaku Naruto-kun... hiks... hiks... ja...ngan hiks... pergi meninggalkan aku lagi hiks... hikss..."

Mendengar hal itu otaknya yang tidak bisa mencerna dengan cepat apa yang terjadi menatap Hinata bingung. _Apakah Hinata tengah bercanda?_ Heii mana mungkin Hinata bercanda disaat seperti ini dasar Naruto. Akhirnya setelah me _loading_ beberapa menit Naruto bisa mencerna juga apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan, perlahan dia mulai menanyakan apa yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi."Hinata, apakah kamu mengingatku?"

 **Bletakk!** "Apa maksudmu baka? Tentu saja aku mengingatmu" ya itulah Hinata denga sikap angkuhnya, memukul kepala kuning Naruto.

"Ehh... HINATAAAAA INGATANMU SUDAH KEMBALIIIIIIIII?" ujarnya dengan semangat. Yaahhh acara romantisme mereka harus rusak gara-gara hal ini.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya merasa bingung mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan "Ada apa? Apa maksudmu dengan ingatanku sudah kembali?"

 **Grepp!** Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi Naruto kembali membawa Hinata kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengelus lembut surai panjang indigo itu. Diperlakukan lembut oleh Naruto membuat Hinata merona merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang yang disalurkan pria itu untuknya.

Seulas senyuman manis hadir kembali diwajah cantiknya. Membalas pelukan Naruto erat "ada apa sebenarnya Naruto?" Tanya Hinata lagi dengan suaranya yang tak kalah lembut.

Lama Naruto tak menjawab ucapannya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan kenyaman yang tercipta. Air mata mengalir dikedua wajah tan itu. Mungkinkah Naruto malu sampai tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata? Ataukah ia begitu bahagia melihat Hinatanya lagi sudah kembali?

"Hiks..."

"E...eehh?" mendengar suara isakan itu Hinata dibuat semakin bingung olehnya.

"A...aku sangat senang sekali Hinata. Syukurlah ingatanmu tentangku sudah kembali" ucapnya sekuat tenaga menahan air mata untuk tidak mengalir lagi.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya melihat bagaimana kacaunya wajah Naruto sekarang yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Naruto tidak perduli lagi jika Hinata akan mengatakannya pria cengeng, biarkanlah seperti itu dari pada harus melihat Hinata melupakan dirinya.

Tangan Hinata terulur, menangkup wajah Naruto dan mengelus air mata itu pelan. Sungguh ia tidak bisa menahan tawannya lagi sekarang "A...ahahahah Na...naruto-kun wajahmu sangat lucu. Hahahaha. Ternyata kau cengeng juga ya" tawanya masih saja mengelap air mata Naruto.

Melihat Hinata yang menertawakan dirinya seperti itu, ia begitu malu dibuatnya "sudahlah Hinata jangan tertawakan aku seperti itu ttebayo" rengeknya.

"Haha...haha baiklah baiklah. Gomen gomen. Jadi kapan kau akan menjelaskan padaku tentang yang tadi" pinta Hinata yang sudah menghentikan tawanya.

"Ingat tidak 1 bulan lalu kamu mengalami kecelakaan?" Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan itu "kecelakaan itu mengakibatkanmu mengalami kehilangan ingatan sementara. Dan ingatanmu yang hilang itu mengenaiku" jelasnya menyesalkan bagaimana Hinata yang sudah melupakan dirinya selama ini.

 **Degg...** perasaan sakit tiba-tiba saja menjalari hati Hinata. Bukan sakit yang menyiksa tapi sakit yang membuatnya bingung bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Naruto yang begitu sangat berharga dalam hidupnya selama ini. Mata Hianta terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan, melihat reaksi Hianta pria itu kelabakan takut jika ucapannya tadi telah menyakiti Hinata.

"Hi...hinata? Go_"

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu. Hiks... gomen hiks... sudah melupakanmu" ujarnya dengan air mata yang sudah kembali mengalir.

Naruto tersenyum, kedua tangannya kembali menangkup wajah Hinata "sssyyyuuutttt jangan menangis lagi. Aku sudah meluapakan hal itu. Karna apa? Karna aku bersyukur ingatanmu kembali lagi sekarang"

"Kalau ingatanku sampai tidak kembali?" Tanya Hinata menatap manik sapphire didepannya "kalau ingatanmu sampai tidak kembali aku akan berusaha dari awal lagi untuk terus mendekatimu" jawabnya menenangkan Hinata.

"Tapi kenapa kau kembali lagi padaku? Bukankah kamu sudah meninggalkanku?" Tanya Hianta mengingat kejadian sebelum semuanya terjadi.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku bodoh karna telah menyianyiakan wanita sepertimu karna keegoisanku. Tapi setelah melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti waktu itu aku sadar bahwa kau adalah wanita yang sangat berharga untukku. Jadi Hinata maafkan semua keegoisanku selama ini yang tidak memberikan kesempatan untukmu berbicara menjelaskan semuanya" sesal Naruto menundukan kepala dihadapan Hinata. "Hinata apakah kamu mencintaiku?" Lanjutnya lagi tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Menurutmu? Angkatlah kepalamu baka. Lihat bagaimana wajahku sekarang" pinta Hinata, membuat Naruto dengan cepat kembali mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya lagi.

Wajah putih yang merona, kedua mata yang berbinar, senyuman indah mengembang dibibir ranumnya membuat ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang "wajah penuh cinta bukan?" Tanya Hinata kemudian membuat Naruto menegang tak percaya. Pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu, berbicara menggunakan sorot mata keduanya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa keduanya terbuai dengan keinginan dalam benak mereka masing-masing. Keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah. Sampai...

 **Cupp!**

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, hubungan mereka sudah kembali seperti biasa menjadi sekertaris dan atasan lagi. Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja di Hyuga-Corp bersama Hinata. Tapi sekarang terasa sangat berbeda, karna ada hubungan istimewa diantara mereka sebuah ikatan yang membuat mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan para pegawai lain yang mengetahui hanya dengan melihat kelakuan mereka berdua meyakini jika sekertaris dan atasannya itu sudah kembali berhubungan dengan baik. Tak malu kadang mereka juga sering makan bersama dikantin yang jarang sekali mereka lakukan dulu.

Begitupun dengan Sakura sudah 1 minggu ini dia sering melihat mereka selalu bersama, jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Sakura juga merasakan bagaimana bahagianya mereka.

Lihat saja seperti sekarang ini wanita musim semi itu lagi-lagi melihat kebersamaan mereka. Senyum mengembang indah diwajah cantiknya "yokatta" gumamnya.

"WWOOOIIII Sakura-chan, kesini" teriak Naruto melihat Sakura yang tengah mematung tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Mendengar orang disampingnya itu meneriaki seseorang Hinatapun mengalihkan pandangan kearah Sakura yang berjalan kearahnya.

 **Kkkrreekkk!** Suara kursi digeser olehnya. Sakura duduk disisi Hinata tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kenapa dengan senyumanmu itu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata melihat kearah Sakura begitupun dengan Naruto.

"Eemmmm... aku senang akhirnya si baka itu sudah tidak merengek lagi." Ujarnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bukan bayi ttebayo" balasnya dengan bibir yang sudah mengerucut.

"Hahahah kau pasti malu sudahlah baka akui saja. Kau tahu Hinata, saat ingatanmu hilang tentangnya dia selalu saja mencemaskan dirimu takut kau tidak akan mengingatnya lagi"

Mendengar itu Hinata tersenyum sangat manis pada Naruto. Mencoba melihat kebenaran dari pria didepannya ini "hihihi apakah benar seperti itu **Na...ru...to...kun**?" Ucapnya dengan raut muka begitu manis.

"Itu memang benar Hinata. Aku takut, aku takut kamu tidak akan mengingatku lagi" ujar Naruto dengan tegas.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan melupakanmu" balas Hinata lagi seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Sakura yang merasa menjadi obat nyamuk disana sedikit iri dengan kemesaraan yang mereka lakukan tepat didepannya. Hah.. wanita itu jadi teringat akan kekasihnya, Uciha Sasuke yang jarang sekali bertemu. Tentunya masalah pekerjaan yang selalu menyibukan bungsu Uciha itu. Tapi jujur Sakura ikut bahagia melihat kebersamaan Naruto dan Hinata sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga Sakuralah yang menjadi saksi tentang perjuangan cinta mereka. Mulai dari Naruto yang meyakinkan Hinata kembali akan cinta, sampai mereka berselisih paham karna pria itu tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Hinata untuk menjelaskan sebenarnya yang terjadi dimasa lalu khusunya tentang orang tua Naruto. Dan bagaimana Hinata yang berjuang keras mencari Naruto hanya untuk menjelaskan hal itu sampai Hinata mengalami kecelakaan. Itulah yang dinamakan cinta sejati, kemanapun dia pergi pasti akan kembali. Perjuangan pasti akan berbuah manis. Dan itulah yang sudah mereka lakukan selama ini.

"Jadi? Apakah kalian sudah resmi pacaran nih sekarang?" Goda Sakura lagi membuat pasangan itu merona.

"Hahah seperti yang kau lihat Sakura-chan" jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

 **Prrookkk...**

 **Pprroookkkkk...**

 **Pprrookkkk...**

"Yyyeeeeeee selamat ya baka kau akhirnya mendapatkan Hyuga-sama juga"

"Traktir kali buuuu"

"Iyaa nih Hyuga-sama traktir napa"

"Hahahah ikut senang ya untuk kalian berdua"

"Samawa ya... mudah-mudahan kalian cepat dapat momongan"

#Eehhhhh merekakan baru juga pacaran bukan menikah kau ini Kiba... Kiba ckckckck

"Akhirnya kalian meresmikannya juga aku sudah geram melihat kelakuan kalian yang selalu saja menyimpan perasaan itu"

"Iyaa benar ikut senang dehh"

"Selamat ya"

 **Pukk!** "Baka jaga Hinata"

Itulah sederetan ucapan demi ucapan selamat yang dilakukan oleh pekerja Hinata yang kebetulan ada dikantin bersamanya. Bukan kebetulan juga sih tapikan memang sekarang jadwal istirahat mereka, sudah pasti para pegawai ada dikantin untuk makan siang bersama.

Dan makan siang kali ini terasa berbeda dengan adanya perayaan sang pemimpin yang ternyata sudah meresmikan hubungannya dengan sekertaris. Tidak ada salahnyakan jika pemimpin perusahaan berhubungan dengan sekertarisnya sendiri? Bukankah perbedaan itulah yang menyatukan cinta sejati? Ya memang seperti itu kebenarannya. Hinata sudah tidak akan ambil pusing lagi dengan orang lain tentang hubungannya ini. Selagi mereka bahagia bersama apapun kata orang tidak akan diambil pusing.

Perkataan yang dilontarkan para pegawainya itu membuat Hinata merona. Tidak menyangka jika ucapan mereka bertiga bisa didengar oleh yang lain. Namun tanpa mereka ketahui memang para pegawai itu sudah memasang telinganya setelah Sakura datang kesana.

Lihat saja pancaran kebahagiaan dari raut kedua sejoli itu terlihat begitu jelas. Hinata tidak menyangka ternyata banyak juga yang mendukung hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Minna-san arigato gozaimasu. Baiklah sepulang kerja nanti kita makan malam bersama. Bagaimana?" Ucap Hinata kesemuanya yang sudah berkumpul dimejanya itu.

"Hhhoorreeee..."

"Yyeeaahhh akhirnya"

"Yyyyeeee begitu dong Hyuga-sama"

Teriakan demi teriakan dilontarkan lagi oleh mereka. Ya begitulah mendengar kata makan malam yang berarti traktiran sudah pasti disambut dengan antusias.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata yang penuh wibawa itu. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam seharusnya ia yang melakukan hal itu bukan sebaliknya.

Melihat Naruto yang menundukan kepala Hinata mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dipikirkan pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu "jangan seperti itu. Aku melakukan ini untuk kita, dan untuk mereka juga yang sudah mendukung kita dan telah bekerja keras dalam bekerja sehingga perusahaan ini kembali berjaya. Sudah ya Naruto-kun aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti itu" ujar Hinata membuat Naruto kembali mendongak melihat tatapan penuh kasih sayang "eemmm arigato Hinaya" jawabnya dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Sudah sudah bermesraannya nanti saja. Sekarang kembali bekerja" instrupsi Sakura menyadarkan mereka. Rona merah kini terpampang lagi diwajah keduanya.

Dan akhirnya mereka semua membubarkan diri untuk kembali bekerja mengingat waktu istirahat sudah habis. Begitupun dengan Hinata dan Naruto mereka berdua langsung pergi begitu saja seraya menahan perasaan malunya.

.

.

.

Jam di dinding kantornya sudah menampilkan pukul 17:30 itu artinya waktu pulang sudah datang. Hinata tengah membereskan berkas-berkas yang masih berserakan. Hari ini ia sudah menjadwalkan untuk makan malam bersama para pegawainya, dalam rangka meresmikan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Senyuman mengembang diwajah cantik itu.

"Hinata, sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan Hinata.

Hinata menoleh senyumannya mengembang mendapati kekasihnya datang "ahhh iya sebentar lagi" jawabnya.

Akhirnya Hinata selesai memberesakan semua berkas-berkas itu. Menyambar mantel, tas serta kunci mobil diatas mejanya "ayo Naruto-kun"

"Eeuummm. Ayo"

Mereka berdua berjalan untuk menuju sebuah restoran yang tadi sudah Hinata pesan sebelumnya. Para pegawai sebagian besar sudah pergi duluan. Perasaan bahagia membucah dalam hati mereka. Tangan saling bergandengan satu sama lain seolah dunia milik mereka berdua sekarang. Tak ada lagi keraguan di diri mereka dan sekarang tidak akan ada lagi gangguan pada mereka.

.

Akhirnya perjalanan yang ditempuh selama 1 jam, Hinata dan Naruto kini sudah sampai ditempat. Sebuah restoran yang sangat kental dengan gaya klasik itulah tempat yang Hinata pilih. Sudah banyak pegawai Hyuga-Corp yang menunggu sang atasan disana, mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan meja panjang ditengahnya menyambut Hinata dan Naruto yang baru saja tiba.

 **Prookkk...**

 **Ppprroookkk...**

 **Ppprrookkk...**

 **Ssuuiiitttt...**

Suara tepukan serta siulan terdengar gaduh disana, tapi jangan khawatir akan mengganggu yang lain karena Hinata sudah menyewa 1 tempat untuk diisi olehnya dan pekerja Hyuga-Corp jadi mereka bebas melakukan apapun disana dalam artian bersuara keras bagaimanapun.

Tak berapa lama hidangan yang sudah mereka pesan berdatangan satu persatu memenuhi meja panjang itu. Mulai dari sushi, ramen, tempura, sukiyaki, dan lain sebagainya. Tak ketinggalan makanan khas eropa juga tersaji disana.

"Baiklah mari kita bersulang untuk kelanggengan hubungan pemimpin kita dan sekertarisnya. Hinata dan Naruto" ujar Shikamaru penuh dengan semangat seraya mengacungkan segelas minuman ditangannya.

"Yyyyeeeee"

"Iyaaa semoga mereka selalu bahagia"

 **Trraanngggg!**

 **Trraanngggg!**

Suara gelas beradu membuat Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum lebar melihat kelakukan mereka. Hinata maupun Naruto tidak menyangka jika semuanya ternyata sangat mendukung sekali hubungan mereka berdua. Mudah-mudahan hubungan yang baru terjalin sehari itu tidak membuat siapapun merasa tersakiti.

Entahlah perasaan orang tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi yang jelas sekarang mereka semua merasakan bahagia apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Arigato semuanya, saya harap dengan adanya kegiatan ini kita bisa lebih dekat lagi" ucap Hinata berterima kasih.

"Yoo minna arigato gozaimasu sudah mendukungku selama ini" kini giliran Naruto berterima kasih seraya membungkukan didepan semuanya.

"Ya ya sudah sudah kita nikmati saja makanannya" lanjut Sakura.

Tanpa ba bi u lagi mereka semua mulai menikmati makan malam yang sudah tersaji menunggu siap untuk disantap. Dalam keheningan mereka makan dengan damai terbuai dengan nikmatnya makanan itu.

"Eehhh aku baru ingat malam inikan ada fetival hanabi dikuil dekat sini. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita pergi kesana?" ungkap Sasuke yang juga ada disana khusus diundang oleh Hinata tentunya.

"Ide yang bagus. Ayo kita pergi" seru Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke. Mereka semuapun mengangguk setuju.

.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan tadi direstoran kini semua pegawai Hyuga-Corp plus Sasuke datang ke sebuah festival hanabi yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan tempat mereka makan malam. Jam baru juga menampilkan pukul 10:30 malam itu artinya acara puncak baru akan diselenggarakan sejam lebihan lagi.

Karena mereka tidak bisa menunggu akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat stand-stand yang ada disana. Festival terlihat ramai, tentu saja banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang juga berdatangan kesini.

"Coba kalau kita pakai yukata pasti lebih terasa ya" ucap Hinata pada Sakura yang berada disampingnya melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah bermain disalah satu stand mainan.

"Boleh kalau mau kita pakai saja" balas Sakura membuat Hinata mengrenyitkan dahi tak mengerti "maksudmu?"

"Sebelum tadi kita datang kesini, tidak sengaja aku melihat toko yang menyewakan yukata. Kamu mau kesana?" tawar Sakura, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hinata langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk ketempat yang Sakura maksudkan tadi.

Sangking serunya bermain Naruto dan Sasuke tidak sadar jika pasangan mereka sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau yakin jika Hinata dan Sakura ada disini tadi?" tanya Naruto, melirik kesana kemari mencari sosok kedua wanita itu.

"Hn. Aku yakin mereka ada disini tadi" balas Sasuke "baiklah kita berpencar saja mencarinya" lanjut Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto sebelum pria itu mengangguk setuju.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah hilang dari hadapannya Narutopun kini mulai berlarian mencari sosok Hinata berada. Dia takut jika ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu, bagaimanapun juga Hinata baru saja sembuh dari kecelakaan. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja Hinata tidak mengingatnya lagi? Itu pasti akan menjadi mimpi terburuk untuk Naruto, dan sebelum ketakutannya terjadi Naruto terus saja mencari keberadaan Hinata tidak akan membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi.

.

 **Takk... ttaakk... ttakk...** suara geta terdengar nyaring, wanita cantik yang sudah terbalut dengan yukata berwarna biru itu berjalan dengan santai mencari dimana keberadaan sang kekasih, sialnya batrai ponsel miliknya harus habis jadi dia harus bersusah payah mencarinya sendiri.

Rambut panjang indigonya kini tersanggul dengan indah ditambah dengan hiasan bunga mawar tersemat cantik disana. Itulah hasil dandanan pemilik yukata yang tadi ia datangi bersama sahabatnya Sakura. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berpisah mencari keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa tidak apa-apa ya jika aku tiba-tiba saja berdandan dan menggunakan yukata seperti ini? Apakah Naruto akan menyukainya?" gumam Hinata seraya mencari sosok Naruto berada "aarrgghhhh tapi sekarang aku malu. Ganti saja dehh" lanjutnya lagi dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

 **Grepp!** Namun sayang sebelum kakinya melangkah seseorang terlebih dahulu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat "Jangan diganti, itu sangat cocok untukmu" bisiknya membuat Hinata merona. Merasa tahu suara siapa itu Hinatapun berbalik menatapnya. Ya itu adalah Naruto yang tengah memandangnya dengan intens.

"Na...naruto-kun" gugup bercampur malu menjadi satu. Rona merah sudah hadir dipipinya, sedetik kemudian Hinatapun menunduk menahan perasaan malu, tapi tangan tan itu tak membiarkannya ia mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan lembut sehingga wanita itu kini kembali memandang manik indah didepannya.

"Jangan menunduk aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati wajah cantikmu itu Hinata" gombalnya yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata merona.

"Gomen jika tiba-tiba saja aku memakai yukata"

"Tidak apa-apa aku sangat menyukainya. Jadi kamu pergi hanya untuk memakai itu?"

"Iya karna aku rasa jika pergi ke festival akan terasa lengkap dengan menggunakan yukata" lanjutnya lagi "gomen...ne"

"Sudah jangan meminta maaf terus. Aku sempat khawatir tadi, aku kira ingatanmu hilang lagi dan meninggalkanku tadi" lemah Naruto menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan.

 **Grepp!** Dengan berani Hinata memeluk Naruto, apakah ia sadar dimana ia sekarang? Hah entahlah nikmatilah harimu.

Naruto membalas pelukannya itu "Gomen, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi" bisik Hinata.

"Eeemm aku percaya"

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Sebelum beberapa menit lagi menuju acara puncak Hinata dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan tentunya hanya berdua tanpa ada siapapun.

Tangan mereka saling bertautan, kini Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tertinggi untuk melihat dengan jelas hanabi yang sebentar lagi akan diluncurkan.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, duduk berdampingan seraya melihat kearah langit yang nantinya akan dihiasi dengan indahnya kembang api. Tak berapa lama setelah kedatangan mereka...

 **Ddduuuaarrrr...**

 **Dddduuuuaaarrrrr...**

 **Dduuuaarrrrr...**

Hanabi akhirnya diluncurkan. Indahnya warna-warni kembang api menghiasi langit malam yang gelap. Semua orang terbuai mendongak menatap langit menyaksikan keindahannya. Begitupun dengan Hinata ia sampai ber'WOW' ria melihat betapa indahnya langit malam ini, mengabaikan Naruto yang tengah menatapnya yang sudah dihiasi oleh cahaya kembang api.

 **Cupp!** Kecupan mendarat dipipinya membuat Hinata menegang dan berpaling pada Naruto melihat pria itu yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang diperbuat pria itu.

"Hehehe, gomen ne aku tidak tahan melihat betapa cantiknya dirimu Hinata" kekehnya menangkup kedua pipi Hinata, mencubitnya gemas.

Namun keterkejutan Hinata tidak sampai disitu, Naruto sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk wanitanya bernafas dan mengatur detak jantungnya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinta sampai **cupp!** kecupan kedua dilayangkan lagi olehnya. Beriringan dengan meluncurnya hanabi diatas langit. Kedua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu seakan terbuai dengan suasana romantis yang terjadi disekitar mereka. Menghiraukan apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Usai sudah penantian dan perjuangan mereka selama ini.

"Akhirnya kalian bisa bersama juga"

"Hn. Kau harus menjaganya baka"

 **Dduuuaarrrrr...**

 **Ddduuuaarrrrrrr...**

Seakan langitpun menyambut kisah cinta mereka yang berbuah manis, Hanabi saling bersautan merayakan cinta mereka. Sebuah kisah yang penuh dengan lika-liku untuk bisa mendapatkan titik indah. Berbuah manis hasil yang mereka dapatkan, perbedaan bukan penghalang untuk mereka. Jabatan tinggi atau rendah, kaya ataupun miskin itu semua bukanlah penghalang untuk cinta sejati. Jika Tuhan sudah berkata mereka bersama maka apapun yang terjadi keduanya pasti akan dipertemukan dan disatukan kembali. Seberat apapun masalah yang menimpa, mereka akan melaluinya bersama sampai Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik dan jauh lebih indah untuknya.

 _ **"Aku sangat mencitaimu Hinata. Jangan pernah pergi dariku, tetaplah disisiku ya"**_

 _ **"Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun"**_

 **The End.**

 **A/N : Eeettt jangan sedih dulu setelah ini akan ada sequelnya ko, tapi mungkin akan ada sedikit perbedaan sih. Jika berkenan silahkan mampir ya dalam beberapa hari kedepan chapter pertamanya akan segera di update, jadi sampai jumpa lagi ya. ^^ :D Dan juga terima kasih banyak atas semua pembaca setia fic hyugana yang satu ini, meskipun ada yang tidak menyukai dengan fic ini tapi hyugana berterima kasih padanya karna dialah yang membuat hyugana bisa meningkatkan lagi cara menulis sebuah fiksi. Meskipun hyugana tidak tahu siapa dia tapi terima kasih atas kritik yang telah membangun itu, hyugana minta maaf jika selama penulisan fic ini ada ketidak nyamanan untuk kalian. Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah setia mendukung hyugana, sekali lagi terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak. #gomen kepanjangan heheh :D oh iya setelah ini balasan reviews akan dilakukan lewat pm ya, bagi yang tidak menggunakan akun maaf tidak bisa dibalas heheheh tapi terima kasih sudah ngereviews ^^ :D**

 **magendrik : udah lanjut semoga suka ^^ arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover : heheh iyaa nih gomen ne :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **Tiffany : hehe iya nih arigato :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **krisskun12pb : seperti yang dikatakan fic ini akan ada sequelnya yyyeee hahah :D wkwk arigato ne udah memberikan saran yang sangat bagus :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **Helena Yuki : heheh iya nihh gomen ^^ udah lanjut semoga suka arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **Desi Rei Hime : okee semanggaattt ^^/ arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **PAINAKATSUKI78 : Hehe iya :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^ hyugana udah nonton yang Attack on Titan Junior High Schoolnya heheh :D**

 **Pengagumlavender : hehehe entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan :D udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^**


End file.
